


The Changeling

by PurpleMango



Series: Things I Wrote When I Should Have Been Doing Literally Anything Else [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Changelings, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is not Harry Potter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mistaken Identity, Molly Weasley Bashing, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Prophecy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Harry Potter was not a normal girl.Pretty, sweet, polite, and kind maybe... but never normal.Oh, she knew this all too well- had ever since she was set down carefully in the wooden cradle as the elder Potters were distracted, the other small crying baby she was meant to look like being carried off by a man with pointed ears.ORThe one in which Trelawney is a hack and there was a BETTER prophesy given to people who could actually make a friggin' difference (and who actually cared)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic- I don't own Harry Potter  
> Also, this is a Work In Progress, meaning uploads will be sporadic and I might just end up abandoning this (sorry not sorry)  
> Read at your own risk :)
> 
> ((Look at me crying in my pile of blankets, starting yet ANOTHER story... :} I'm so proud of myself))

**Godric’s Hollow**

Harry Potter was not a 'normal' girl. 

Pretty, sweet, polite, and kind maybe... but never 'normal'.

Oh, she knew this all too well- she had ever since she was set down carefully in the wooden cradle as the elder Potters were distracted, the other small crying baby she was meant to look like being carried off by a man with pointed ears.

She never cried in fear- as she found it demeaning and otherwise a waste of time- so when the man with the pale skin and gleaming red eyes stood over her, she didn’t cry. Not even when the warm splatters of blood hit her small onesie from the woman that she assumed was the other baby’s mother. Not even as the Dark Lord raised his wand at her with a serpentine hiss. Green eyes the color of fresh grass just watched the wizard in front of her. 

Did the man not realize that this was what she was destined for?

The Killing Curse arched, before hitting her, and she let her eyes slip closed.

That curse was fatal to _wizards_. A magic that had been made by _wizards_ , to kill _wizards_. It held no power over all that was made from magic itself, a child of the Immortal Ones that governed every existing part of the world around them. Instead, with a shockwave, a green light exploded through the house, vaporising the red-eyed man with a horrible scream.

Still, every action has a consequence and the girl with the brilliant green eyes slumped in the wooden cradle as the use of the ancient protection had worn out her small body, a bloody gash in the shape of a lightning bolt scar etched in blood on her forehead.

But before we start the story of one Harry-Potter-that-was-not-really-Harry-Potter, we have to go back to a time long forgotten.

**_The Enchanted Halls of the Faerie Courts_ **

_It was some time after the Fey had left the management of magic to the humans- the small fleshy creatures’ greed driving away the old race after multiple wars with the wizards (that were always started over the littlest things)._

_The Summer Queen and the Winter King sat on the opposite sides of a massive marble hall, their respective courts surrounding them._

_“My Queen.” The King’s voice was like the harsh wind and the chill of ice. “You called this conclave?” A thin layer of frost spread across the floor from the throne made of jagged ice, reaching towards the summer court._

_With a smile that was as blinding as the hot sun, the frost was swiftly melted, creating a line in the room- one side frost and the other heated stone. “I apologize for the call, My King, but the oracle has spoken and she believes that we both must be in accordance with this.”_

_The hard grey eyes of the Winter King widened just a bit, before he dipped his head. “Very well. I will join the conclave of my own will to hear her out.”_

_With those words spoken, a section of stone slid away right where the line of the two courts met, a girl with unfocused silver eyes and a long walking stick moving out slowly. “I see you two are just as petty as usual.” The girl seemed to not notice the similar piercing glares sent her way, just stopping to sit down on a small wooden stool. “Bring out the Princess please.”_

_Both courts froze._

_The Summer Queen, hair seeming to glow as if with the fire of the sun, rose from her throne of brambles and wide palm leaves. “What does the Princess have to do with any prophecy of yours!”_

_“Mother.” A girl stepped from the crowd of the summer court, waving off the warriors that started to follow her. With the green eyes of Summer and the long midnight hair of Winter, this girl was undoubtedly Spring, her presence all of Winter’s strength without his emotionless heart of ice and Summer’s warmth without her fiery temper. “I am called forward, so I will answer to the conclave willingly.”_

_The Oracle looked at the girl that stood on the line between the courts, beloved by both, and found herself wishing there was some other way. “Magic will soon tip out of balance- and if not fixed it will die.” There were sounds of outrage and cries of horror, but she waited patiently until the crowd calmed. “And only you, Spring, can restore the balance.”_

_At this there was upheaval- both courts breaking into yelling._

_“SILENCE!” Winter’s voice cut through the courts like a cutting gust of icy wind. Emotionless steel grey eyes turned on the Oracle. “And what is required of the Princess?”_

_There was only pity in the silver eyes. “Spring must be placed as a changeling, the boy named Harry James Potter taken and raised in secret. From there, she must then dismantle the web of lies the false Light Lord has woven over everyone and restore the Light and Dark Lords to equal power.”_

_The bright green eyes of the one beloved by so many dimmed a bit, but even with both courts trying to plead some other way, the girl moved to kneel in front of the Oracle with her head bowed. “I understand... and will do everything in my power to restore this balance.”_

_The promise rang through the room and both courts fell silent._

_The Princess had chosen her fate._

**Godric’s Hollow**

Albus Dumbledore apparated to Godric's Hollow, blood running cold as he looked at the decimated house, it’s wards lying in ruins and the top floor seeming to have collapsed. Hagrid instantly started to dig through the rubble, sobbing louder at finding both Lily and James’ bodies.

_Harry was supposed to survive. Supposed to be his pawn in reining Tom back in. Now what would he d-_

“ALBUS!” Hagrid bounded out of the house, the ground shaking, a bundle in his arms. “Harry! He’s alive!”

Just then the sound of a familiar motorbike reached the old Headmaster’s ears and he wanted to scowl. _Just as he was thinking out a plan to make the boy his perfect little Light soldier- of course the mutt would show up…_ Turning around, he made his face mournful for Sirius Black, who was looking at the destroyed house in horror and disbelief. “Sirius, my boy… Look away. It’s not a sight anyone should have to see.”

Sirius whipped around, eyes finding the bundle in Hagrid's arms and the Auror let out a breath of relief. “Harry! Thank Merlin… I should get him somewhere- somewhere safe in case-”

Albus interrupted that train of thought quickly. “Voldemort is defeated.” The other two men looked at him with wide eyes. “Harry must be placed in a safe place, but do not worry, I will take care of that.”

_He had the perfect place for the brat to learn to be subservient._

The Auror opened his mouth to object, eyebrows furrowing.

“Sirius, we both know Pettegrew will go free if he is not found. You must find the traitor before he can hide away and hurt Harry again.”

_And by the time you come for the boy, he will be far away from you, in a household that will make sure he is a good soldier._

Grey eyes turned cold. “Fine. Take my bike Hagrid. I’m out for that rat’s blood.”

So like that, the baby everyone _thought_ was Harry Potter was given to Hagrid before being left on a cold doorstep in the beginning of a November snow with nothing but a blanket and a web of curses sinking into her magical core. 

And in the morning, when she was found, the horse-faced woman would forever swear the girl was the devil just by the way the snow had perfectly surrounded the baby, not even a flake having landed on her. 

Let it never be said that Winter does not take care of it’s own.


	2. Be·gin·ning- the point in time or space at which something starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning--- There is the mention of rape/non-con in this chap but it will only be mentioned once or twice within the story and is not graphic. However, I will put little - slashes- around the section.   
> Please be safe lovelies!

**#4 Privet Drive, Surrey**

Harry was a quiet girl.

An odd girl.

A ‘freak’.

Now most would debate the notion that such a sweet looking little girl could be such horrible things, but as most people learned quickly, this  _ was indeed  _ the case. 

She could read before any of the other children her age, same with speaking, and she never did normal ‘children things’. She never had anything but perfect balance, she always chose to sit quietly instead of play, almost never spoke- and when she did- she had the verbal skills of an adult.

The other kids her age refused to go anywhere near her, the teachers thought her unnerving, even the mean dog that came with her uncle’s sister seemed scared of her. (Which was fine with her. She had a special dislike for the tamed non-magical animals, as she thought them annoying and brainless, content to eat their own feces and slobber all over everything.) 

Harry didn’t mind the humans not liking her, knowing that the same magic that filled the air around her made non-magical beings uncomfortable, having an opposite calming effect on magical creatures. 

What she was not alright with, however, was the way she was treated by the humans that were tasked with raising her.

The Dursleys were prime examples of why the fae had given up on the human race. 

Horse-face and Walrus (or Petunia and Vernon, as she idly remembered that the two were called) were horrible. Locking her in a cupboard, not feeding her, sometimes even beating her- she was sure that if she was a human she would have died long ago from any combination of their harsh treatment.

Alas. 

This was the life of Harry Potter, not Princess Spring of the High Faerie Courts. 

She would just have to take it.

A new chore had been added to her list, but she thought gardening almost a gift as she got to sit out in the grass and talk to the flowers quietly as she felt the dirt under her hands. Not that they were very good conversationalists, the store-bought unintelligent flowers, but once and a while she’d get to see a warrior faerie watching over her and she’d remember who she was- that she wasn’t alone.

However as she got older- grew into her wide green eyes and petite frame, inky hair a mane of soft locks that never seemed to want to stay the length her ‘aunt’ cut it to- she quickly found out that even though the faeries would watch her, they could do nothing to intervene.

\---(start)---

When she turned nine and the Walrus forced himself on her while the bulbus child and Horse-face were gone, she screamed and cried for the first time since the Faerie Wars, but there was no one there to help her.

The air smelled of her sickly sweet blood and she could hear the windows of the house rattle with the Winter King’s anger, but there was nothing to be done. 

\---(end)---

It was then that she decided this was her life just as much as any human boy and if she was to live the life of Harry Potter, she would do it her way.

**A Forest in Albania**

Confusion.

His brain was a mess of spoken words he couldn’t make sense of, swirling just out of his reach, images sometimes coming to him clearer than other times, but still that's all he was- confused.

Though, after some time he’d sorted at least what he was so confused  _ about. _

Green eyes. 

The same eyes that haunted his brain, that lingered in his consciousness, just barely out of reach and yet right there the whole time.

A… _girl_?

Yes, there was a lot of confusion over that.

But as he had no body, no way to organize this jumble of thoughts in his consciousness, he just resigned himself to not knowing  _ why  _ that was so confusing. 

_ (Maybe he was expecting a... boy?) _

Just that those green eyes, attached to a girl  that wasn’t supposed to be a girl , were not the sea green color of the red haired woman that screamed in his memory so often. 

No, those eyes  _ glowed _ with strength and defiance and  _ life _ . With  _ power _ .

He knew one thing for certain: He wanted that power. And he also knew that what he wanted, he got- one way or another.

But for now he would drift, thinking of green eyes, until he could get back to his body.

**Privet Drive**

Harry started with the Walrus. 

Relying on her big green eyes and sweetly innocent face, she looked at the man one day curiously. “Sir?” She knew he hated being called ‘uncle’. “May I have your name?”

The man’s lips curled in faked disgust, but the glint in his eyes told her that he was too distracted by her soft allure to actually be mad. He was, before all, a very very  _ sick  _ human. “Vernon Bob Dursley.” 

The man actually puffed up a bit as if in pride  _ like a fool _ .

“Well then, Mr. Bob… I think you should give me your son’s second room, never lay yours hands on me again, and treat me as you would your own daughter.”

The man’s eyes went a little glassy. “You… can have Dudley’s second room and we will go shopping in the morning.”

Her smile was accomplished. “Why thank you, Mr. Bob…. And for the sake of it, will you give me the names of your wife and son?” By the end of the conversation she had secured herself a safe household, her own room, and better clothing.

Slowly she turned the room with the broken toys into a small room with just enough paints and fabrics and plants to feel comfortable. Autumn, her older brother, had always made fun of her but she felt better doing something with her hands so she still did some of the chores around the house even if now she had more time for her own projects.

She went to school, only applying herself enough to pass by the radar, but would stop by the public library and check out as many books as she could. Muggle history, sciences, math- anything that would help her to understand the world that she was supposed to change.

It didn’t take long for the librarian, an older woman with the instincts of a grandmother, to warm up to her and she was taught how to properly sew by hands wrinkled by age. 

Maybe, just maybe she would like this new world.

Harry planned it out, having the two adults buy her the softest fabrics and finest threads, and she got to work sewing her own wizarding robes with her magic lining each stitch as to protect her.

The older librarian helped her learn as she went, the first and second robes discarded, and within a year she was holding a set of beautiful handmade royal blue robes.

With the muggle world well within her understanding, she decided to go explore how the wizarding world had changed since the mid 1750’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint Hint- the wizards aren't ready for her AT ALL ^-^


	3. An·guish- severe mental or physical pain or suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! She's not Harry Potter!" -- Yes. We know. That's how the basis of this story was WRITTEN.   
> Anyway... (insert salt here)  
> We get to meet another of the big family? So yay for that!

**Leaky Cauldron, London**

The Walrus dropped her off in London and from there she just followed the threads of magic though the streets to a dingy pub called ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. Frowning at the state of uncleanliness, Harry made herself inside. Looking around, she admitted herself a bit lost.

“Need some help little miss?”

Looking over at a friendly looking wizard cleaning glasses behind a bar, she nodded. “Yes sir. I need a guide- is there by chance a magical market around here?”

Blinking, the man smiled. “Sure thing little miss! Diagon’s right though here!” He led her to a small walled courtyard, her distrust of the wizard abating only slightly at noticing the wall laced with latent magic. “Now you just have to tap these series of stones with your wand- when you get one- or have an adult do it for you.”

Harry watched the door take shape, dipping her head with a sweet smile. “Many well wishes, kind sir.”

“You’re welcome!”

Her eyes shot to his, smile wavering just slightly at his mistaken words, before nodding her head and starting out to the alleyway. It would do no good to get offended at every little offence to her culture and start taking things from the humans who didn’t know any better.

That would only cause her more trouble than it was worth.

Especially in such a public place.

Walking along the alleyway, she watched where the mass of people were going, before a building caught her eye. Crooked white marble, as if the Summer Queen’s temper had warped the frame, she noticed the way the goblin warriors had locked onto her even in the middle of the crowd. Deciding the Goblins- who were friends of the fey courts- would probably be able to help her more than some foolish human, she started for the building, casting aside the shy air she’d had about herself to walk with the grace and confidence that she was known for.

Instantly, as if sensing she wasn’t to be trifled with, a path was created for her.

Making her way up the marble stairs, she was greeted with bowed heads of invitation from the goblin warriors, moving inside the bank and stopping by the first teller she could. “May your swords drip with your enemies’ iron blood. I ask for a conclave with the bank manager.”

The few wizards that were in the bank immediately looked at her with wide eyes.

After startling slightly, the goblin gave a low bow to her, responding with the appropriate greeting. “And may your warmth always trick the people around you into ignoring your ice, Heir Dé Danann. Will the conclave include the courts?”

“No. Just the highest official you have already here, a healer of the best caliber you have on site, a curse-breaker of the highest trust, and the manager of the accounts I possess.” She saw the goblin startle at the mention of a healer, and looking at her now with narrowed eyes, she knew that her body could not be passed of for as anything other than ‘underfed’ even with having changed the humans’ actions this last couple months.

The goblin did not look happy and she was reminded of the over-protectiveness of the Fey courts. “We will be calling for another of your family, as is the standard procedure when you are injured, Heir Dé Danann.” Then, getting down from his station, he waved at her with a voice much nicer than she knew any goblin would speak to a human with. “Come now, young Heir, you have much to discuss.”

Ignoring the eyes on her, she followed the goblin down into the depths of the bank, moving slowly and with less than her usual grace when she finally let herself feel the pain that had been in the back of her mind for a while now.

Getting to a large room, she stumbled, surprised when warm hands caught her. “Whoa there. You were about to hit the ground pretty hard there.”

“Your Highness!” 

She held out a hand to the goblins in the room. “A moment.” Looking up to the human supporting her, a redhead, she smiled weakly. “Human- do you have the sight of mages? If not, I need a curse-breaker with the mage sight or someone with silver nitrate. You will not be able to bre- break it otherwise.” Gasping in pain, she tightened her grip on the man.

The goblins were there and she was moved to a small sofa, the human nodding frantically. “Yeah- uh- yes I have mage sight, just let me-” The wizard took a sharp breath in a second later, surely having opened his sight. “You're not- you  _ can’t be _ ...”

“Mr. Weasley, the bank requires your utmost professionalism on this matter! The Spring Princess is a friend of the Goblin Nation and a very powerful influence, please treat her as quickly as you can!”

The redhead seemed to push away all his awe, nodding and standing to take out his wand, casting a series of spells that she felt were starting to pry apart the tangled bindings of the magic that was restraining her magical core. “Do you know who did this and how long it has been on?”

Eyes clenched shut, she spoke slowly though the pain, voice steady unlike the way her body was arching with the pain. She’d been through much worse. “Albus Dumbledore took me from the Potter house on All Hallow’s Eve of 1981, placing my core under these bindings while I was unconscious from a protection spell so strong it vaporized the late Dark Lord.” She knew that the man would need that information to do his job, but it also almost caused him to break his focus, before he grunted and his magic came back stronger than ever. 

“Well met then, Miss Harry Potter, many of my well wishes for helping end the war that killed my uncles.”

Harry was pleasantly surprised with the wizard, but let it sink to the back of her mind as the pain got to levels that it was all she could do to hold in her screams.

“-not die on me Spring. You’re not allowed to do that.”

Seeking out the familiar voice, she caught the hand that was brushing her hair aside, voice cracking as it came out of her sore throat. “Autumn?”

A handsome man that looked like both an adult and a boy at the same time smiled at her softly, orange eyes glowing with fond emotions. “The courts sent me, knowing you would not see any other answer the call.” She held the hand to her face, sighing at the ache it soothed when her brother smelled of the Enchanted Halls that she so longed for. “Spring, give me the rights to hurt those foul humans, I beg of you. Both courts are aching for a proper hunt- they spilled your blood and I demand retribution!”

Shaking her head at her brother’s brash nature, she gazed up at him with fond eyes. “And what would you do?”

“I would take my knights. We would bring the woman to Mother’s court to work until collapsed in on herself, the man would go to Father’s towers to suffer the torture of a thousand years for hurting you so vilely, and the child would be raised with the promise of punishment if he turned out like his parents. As for the residence… It would burn quite nicely.” 

The gleam in her brother’s eyes reminded her just why All Hallow’s Eve was known for demons and monsters. 

Autumn was much too close to Winter’s court to be considered ‘nice’ or ‘friendly’.

The prince's knights were known for being the best warriors in both the courts (after the royals themselves and the King and Queen’s personal guards). They were unflinchingly loyal to the copper-haired man, even setting aside their birth court rivalries to work together just to please the boy in front of her. Even though she knew that her brother’s knights also had a code to put her on the same level as Autumn, she had never needed or asked for their help before. 

She looked around. Her bodily wounds were treated and she was laying in a medical wing that was empty- she assumed for privacy. “They’re already here with you, aren’t they?”

Her brother shrank a bit under her knowing gaze, bringing his hand up to his lips to make a sharp whistle. Before she could say ‘I knew it’, her hospital bed was surrounded by seven heavily-armed faeries. Autumn tried not to look like a scolded child, but she knew he was feeling it. “I heard you were injured and brought them as soon as I could.”

Harry wondered just how  _ that _ had looked, the eight warriors stalking through the crowds of Wizards, armed to the teeth with vicious weapons and deadly gazes. Sighing, she greeted each of the knights by pressing her palm to each of theirs, as she would not show off just how much it hurt to move any more than that and incite the more protective nature of the eight. With a long sigh she nodded. “Very well. Do as you must, but make it seem as if I could have died in the fire. Leave no trace behind.”

The knights bowed, their voices coming out as one. “Yes, Spring Princess.”

She scowled at her brother, who just looked smug. “Go, brother of mine. Get retribution for the spilling of my blood and make sure our Mother and Father’s wrath is sated. I will be fine.”

Autumn moved for the right side of the bed, the few knights in his way moving smoothly as if they knew exactly what he wanted. Her brother pressed a kiss to her forehead. “No matter the distance or the situation, call me to your side whenever you need. We are at your disposal.” 

The knights all nodded and with one last look at her, the medical wing was emptied of all fey except herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring: Hey can you maybe-  
> Spring: *slips her brother a bloody tooth*  
> Spring: Kill Dumbledore for me?  
> Autumn:  
> Autumn: For the last time, I'm not the fucking Tooth Fairy!  
> Autumn: *quieter, slipping the tooth in his pocket* But yeah, sure.


	4. Burn- be or cause to be destroyed by fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*  
> Shove it Dumbledore,  
> You crotchety old fool you,  
> Please jump off a cliff.  
> *bows*  
> That's my haiku for the day thankyouverymuch

**Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, reviewing a bill restricting dark creatures he wanted to pass through the Wizengamot while the old fools were still on their anti-dark crusade, when something made him look around the room.

Head snapping to his shelves, he recognized what was bothering him. The constantly whirring and clattering objects that he used to monitor the Potter boy, had all stopped working. Moving to the shelves, he pulled out the Elder Wand, frowning as he tried to figure out exactly what was wrong.

It was a few hours and quite a few calming drought lemon drops later that anything happened. 

One of the silver rings that hadn’t stopped it’s spinning, indicating the state of the blood wards, made a terrible sound and shattered.

Stepping back in horror, he felt fear overtake him and immediately started running for the wards of Hogwarts so he could apparate away. Sending clipped patronus messages to both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape of immense urgency, he apparated to Privet Drive.

It was in flames.

The whole neighborhood was up in flames, the orange fire dancing even as the muggles tired to put it out, it’s cracks and sparks almost making it seem as if the fire was laughing at them.

Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine. 

This was dark magic. He could  _ feel _ it.

Both Minerva and Severus moved to stand by him, the older witch looking pale and horrified while the potion master just looked bored. Severus’ voice was monotone. “Albus… Why did you call me out of class for a… fire?”

Before he could answer, the head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress spun in him, eyes flashing. “Harry! Is he alright? What happened Albus?!”

Severus zeroed in on him as well. “What does Harry Potter have to do with this?” 

“I would like to know that as well.” And there was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the two troops of Aurors that she led fanning out to help control the flames. “What  _ does  _ Mr. Potter have to do with a muggle neighborhood and the deadliest curse fire I have seen in all my years at the department?”

Again before he could speak, Severus hissed as if he was trying to be a parseltongue. “You had Lily’s horrible muggle sister watching him, didn’t you! She hates magic Albus! Why would you put Harry here!” The man sounded as if he was more mad at him for bringing him to a place where Petunia Evans possibly resided than for the boy himself.  _ Thank Merlin for compulsions. _

Holding his hands up to stop the brigade of questions and insults he knew was coming, he made himself look like a defeated old man, bristling internally as he did.  _ How dare these fools question his power?  _ “Please, everyone, I only wanted young Harry to grow up without the fame of the wizarding world corrupting him. I’m sure that the family made it out alive, curse fire is not exactly something one misses being-”

“We got bodies!” One of the muggles yelled out and he could see Amelia Bones’ eyes blaze as hot as the fire had been. 

The woman’s glare was piercing. “You better  _ hope  _ that Harry Potter is not in those bodies Albus or you will have the whole wizarding world seeking for your head on a silver platter.”

His blood boiled as he cursed Harry Potter every bad name he could think of. 

_ What had that brat ruined this time?  _

**Gringotts Bank, London**

Harry was sitting up in her hospital bed, resting against the propped-up back, and her hands curled around the paper she’d been given. 

It listed all the spells and compulsions she’d been under all this time. 

Loyalty, stubbornness, love, compassion, and recklessness all forced upon her while her strength, trust, and intelligence had been suppressed. 

The paper burnt up in her hand and she grinned cruelly at the Head Goblin of the London Branch, Ragnarok. “I want the Wizards to think me dead in that fire.” She pointed to where the fire had been headlined in the muggle newspaper for burning down almost and entire neighborhood. “Raise questions as to where I went, seal the vaults that are under the Potter name, and disclose that you wish to release the will but cannot without a body.”

Ragnarok grinned back, just as sharp. “And where will you go?”

“Right under their noses…” She tilted her head. “The curse-breaker you swore to silence, he travels often, yes? And he is of age to be my magical guardian?”

Seeing where she was going with this line of questions, the Goblin grinned. “William Weasley is an excellent worker and a very respectful wizard.”  _ High prase, coming from a goblin.  _ “He is of age to magically foster you, and his family follows Dumbledore blindly, so no one would expect it. Do you wish him to be brought here?”

At her nod, a lower goblin was sent to find the redhead cursebreaker.

William ‘Bill’ Weasley stopped by her hospital bed with uncertain eyes, bowing. “Your Majesty.”

“Please, call me either Harry or Spring. I owe you my life and for that I will grant you a boon within my power, but I do ask that once again you help me.” Seeing the curiosity in his eyes, she smiled. “Will you act as my Magical Guardian? I assume that you understand Dumbledore cannot be trusted, so I need someone that both knows my secret and who can help me hide in plain sight.”

The man seemed to consider this for a long second. “I ask that you let me think on the matter of the boon, but as for being your Magical Guardian, I will have to both travel wherever my job takes me and visit my family for holidays… will that be alright?”

She nodded. “It will. And what do you ask as payment for this favor of mine?”

The redhead smiled softly. “Only that you call me Bill and that you think of me as a friend.” A hand was extended out to her.

Grinning at the naive request that would grant the man more than he thought, she clasped hands with him. “Well then, Bill of the Weasley Clan, you are now considered to be a friend of both the Winter and Summer Faerie Courts.” She laughed when the man’s mouth dropped open. “And by association, you are now a Goblin Friend, as well as an ally to the Vampire, Werewolf, Veela, and Leprechaun races along with many other magical creatures.”

“But-”

She held up her hand with a small shake of her head. “I know you will need to be educated on many things, but my first piece of advice is not to offer up the notion of dislike at a gift given by the Fey.” Her smile was teasing. “We tend to be a vain and _temperamental_ race.”

Bill bowed, as if not knowing what else to do. “Many well wishes to you, Princess of the Faerie Courts. Your gift is most kind.”

Ragnarok smiled at her. “I think you will enjoy traveling with Goblin Friend Weasley. He is a very quick learner.” 

The two of them shared smiles as the man in question flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Stan Bill Weasley In This House  
> AKA  
> Spring gets a RESPONSIBLE and GOOD adult figure in her life (finally)


	5. Des·i·de·ri·um- a feeling of loss or grief for something lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: *trying to find Harry*  
> Harry: *does a self-homicide* Cool story bro

**Hogwarts**

Severus Snape thought of himself as a patient man. 

Patient enough to watch the woman he thought of as a sister marry his childhood bully, patient enough to deal with his Lord going insane… but Albus Dumbledore seemed to always be able to push that patience of his.

The Daily Prophet had soon caught wind of the fire in Surrey being of magical origin and from there came the reason Severus Snape was so on edge.

The woman he loved like a little sister, her child - _ Lily's child- _ was almost certainly dead.

As much as he despised James Potter- hearing that young Harry was made to live with Lily's magic hating sister and her horrible husband still gave him chills, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if it was Harry himself that had started the fire… 

But either way, he was _infuriated_. 

_Incensed_. 

No child should _ever_ go through that.

Leaning against the wall, he watched where the old coot was trying to placate Minerva, potion-stained fingers twitching as he tried not to hex the man employing him. 

The floo lit up green, Amelia Bones walking out followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and a troop of Aurors. “Albus Dumbledore, you are being subpoenaed and will come before the Wizengamot to testify in the case of Harry Potter’s... disappearance.” The Head of the DMLE looked to him and Minerva. “You two are welcome to join us if you wish, as you are already aware of this happenstance.”

Severus clenched his hands and half considered breaking his vow and going to live in the woods to become a hermit- magic be damned- but only nodded stiffly. Minerva glanced at him and they both followed the group as Albus was escorted into the floo that was connected to the Ministry. He could tell by the Headmaster’s clenched jaw that this was in no ways part of his ‘master plan’ and that made him feel a bit better about the proceedings. 

The Wizengamot was a large stone circle of lords in their intimidating (yet unfashionable) robes staring down at where a chair was placed. 

Spotting Lucius in the crowd, Severus gave a sneer that could- if the person knew him well enough- be interpreted as mirthful.

The old coot walked calmly to the stone chair in the middle of the room, sitting as if this was just another school board meeting. “Good morning Cornelius. How are you doing today?”

The Minister of Magic narrowed his eyes down at the man, starting the meeting instead of answering. “We come together today to talk of the magical fire that was set the other day in the neighborhood of Little Whining, Surrey. It seems that there is more to this subject than meets the eye. Not only were twenty muggles killed and a squib badly injured, but it seems that the house at the epicenter of the flames has magical residue around it that can be directly tied to you, Albus Dumbledore… What do you have to say in your defence?”

_ This should be good. _

Severus rather wished for a glass of firewhiskey at the moment.

“Cornelius, I do have an explanation for my magical signature, and that is that I can casted wards around that house less than ten years ago.” The old man looked grave. “Wards that would protect one Harry James Potter.”

The surrounding Lords and Ladies broke into chaos, Fudge having to yell and bang his gavel more than a few times to gain back control, and he would have smirked if he didn’t feel as if his heart was shrivelling up in his chest. 

The minister looked pale. “Call- call the goblins. Get the goblins here! Now!”

An Auror ran out of the room and much sooner than anyone expected a small wrinkled goblin was walking in, teeth sharp as he moved forward. The Auror looked pale and nervous. “He- he was waiting for me.”

The goblin bowed to the Wizengamot, though it seemed like more of a mockery of them than any real courtesy. “I am Head Goblin Ragnarok of the London Gringotts Branch. You sent for me?”

Fudge seemed to turn a little red at this. Everyone knew the goblins hated the wizards, taking any chance to antagonize them but it was only because of the blatant lack of manners normal wizards displayed. “You will disclose any information on Mr. Harry Potter that you have!”

The goblin tilted his head. “I know not of a Mr. Potter in our records.”

Fudge sputtered.

Severus decided to speed this along, if only for the sake of getting back to his own chambers to have a drink sooner rather than later. Stepping forward, he locked eyes with the goblin and bowed with his hand clenched in a fist over his heart, eyes never wavering. “May your gold ever prosper, Head Goblin.”

Ragnarok, eyes glinting with amusement, bowed back shallowly. “Potions Master Snape, may your reflexes may ever be swift in battle. Do you have a question to be answered?”

Glancing at the Minister, he nodded. “What can you tell us anything relating to Harry Potter and the fire in Little Whining?”

“Ah. Harry Potter…” The goblin nodded and he wondered how the Minister’s wording had been rejected but his had been accepted, but brushed it off as the goblin probably just being antagonistic. Sharp teeth grinned at the Wizengamot. “Harry Potter’s will was filed for release, but we cannot do so unless a body is verified.”

Fudge paled further. “What- what do you mean that the will was filed?”

The Head Goblin looked at the man, grin sharp and he felt his stomach sink. “I mean that the will has been filed for release, as well as the Potter vaults being closed due to the...  _ circumstances _ .”

The room seemed to explode into noise, but Severus just closed his eyes, leaning against the stone wall and feeling sick to his stomach. 

There was no question to the circumstances.  There didn't have to be.

Harry Potter was dead.

**Egypt, Undisclosed Location**

“Are you taking him with us?” Bill arched an eyebrow at her.

Rubbing at the fur behind the ear of the cat she was holding, Harry smiled up at the man. “Why would I leave him here? The other humans would only hurt him.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes, even though they both knew it was true. They had found the sidhe- _a protector faerie that preferred the form of a black cat with a large white spot on its chest_ \- when it was caged by a group of cruel muggles that were poking at it with sharp sticks. Since she'd stepped in and saved it, it had refused to leave her side. 

The sidhe, affectionately named ‘Nox’, purred lowly and rubbed it’s face on her chin. 

Bill sighed. “Yes, fine, but hold onto him tight and keep him by your side. I’m not sure how my family will react when I say that I’ve adopted Harry Potter and her magical cat.”

“Call me Spring around them. I don’t want anyone to associate me with that other name yet.”

Bill nodded, holding out his hand. “Very well. We have to go though, our portkey is almost ready.” Nodding, she moved to his side, gripping Nox tight in her arms and the man reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. “Hold on tight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another haiku? Wow!  
> -  
> Snape is a big sad,  
> Harry is declared v dead,  
> Dumbledore still sucks.  
> -  
> That was my summery of the chapter ;D


	6. Yearn·ing- a feeling of intense longing for something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this.   
> It's a thing :) Not to worry- there is more to come

**Weasley House- The Burrow**

The sucking feeling from the international portkey was not unlike the portals to the faerie courts, so while Bill stumbled on the landing she just laughed at him, both her and Nox unruffled. “Having some trouble?”

Steadying himself with a scowl to her that held no actual heat, he stuck his tongue out, mocking her with a mutter. “Right I forgot- Perfect princesses  _ never  _ stumble.” 

“William! Oh, honey, you’re home!” A screeching voice made them turn, a woman in an apron rushing over and hugging the curse-breaker, only to smile questioningly at her. “And… who are you?”

Not looking at where Bill was surely fidgeting, as he seemed to have as much trouble with lying as she did _(even though she was the one physically unable to do so)_ , she just smiled sweetly. “Please call me Spring. I am Bill’s magical ward.”

The woman didn’t look at all happy with this, turning on her son. “William Weasley tell me you did not knock up some poor girl!”

Bill only looked this irritated when an excavator had gotten himself injured doing something stupid dismantling the wards to an ancient temple in Egypt, but he smiled though it, despite how his jaw was clenched slightly. “Mother, Spring was an orphan, left at Gringotts with a horrible curse on her. I stepped in and saved her life and in turn she helps out on our team as the negotiator to the local tribes and races.” 

It was true, ever since she’d started to travel with the Gringotts team most of the local peoples and magical races had refused to make deals with anyone but her, which worked out for them since she was bound to her word but usually came out with the better side of the deal either way. 

“But we don’t have the room for some random girl! Not on the holidays! Can’t she stay in Egypt for a week?”

The curse-breaker moved closer to her, Nox hissing lowly, and she tightened her grip on the overprotective sidhe as Bill frowned deeply “She and Nox are staying with me, so either invite all three of us in, or I will celebrate the holidays in Egypt.” 

The woman’s grimace made it clear her feelings on that, but she turned to Harry with a flat smile. “Well then Spring, my name is Molly Weasley, but call me Mrs. Weasley. You are welcome in our house for the holidays as a  _ temporary guest _ .” 

Sending a smirk at where Bill had put his face in his hands, as the man had tried his very hardest not to give her any of his family's names, she dipped her head at the woman. “I am grateful, Mrs. Weasley.” Setting Nox down, she moved towards the house. “Come on Nox. Let’s go meet Dragon-boy, Mr. Perfect, the Twins, Quidditch, and Princess.” 

As she walked away she could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at her son.

Looking around the small house that had been so nicely offered to her along with that horrible woman’s name, she found herself glad she had not accepted (though it had been mostly for Bill’s sake). 

The small house looked as if it was ready to collapse in on itself and she shook her head down at the sidhe. “In no way are you to cause trouble in here Nox.” She looked up at the wooden beams that seemed to be warping under the weight and bad design with a small frown. “I fear it might fall down around our ears if you do.”

“And who-” “Are you?” Twin voices rung out, two arms looping around her shoulders.

Nox growled lowly but she waved her hand in reassurance, looking at the identical boys. “You may call me Spring. I’m Bill’s magical ward. Are you two the mischievous twins he talks of?”

The boys both just gaped at her.

A low laugh and Bill moved to her side smoothly. “Spring, what did you do to break my brothers already?”

She looked at him, shrugging. “I have no idea. I merely just told them what they could call me, that you were my guardian, and that I had heard good things of their exploits. I don’t even have their names yet.”

The man studied her closely. “And what of my mother’s name?”

“Plain for a wizard, but pretty enough.” She ignored the eyeroll that got her, looking back to the twins. “Is it too much to ask for your names?”

“Gred and-”

“Forge, at your service!”

Harry smiled at the names she knew were of their own making, figuring out their real names quick enough, even though they would have no power for her to use as they were not freely given. She dipped her head. “Well met Fred, George. Would you be so kind as to show me how to navigate this house without it falling down?”

The three boys laughed, seeming to think her question funny, even as another red haired boy approached, even if his hair was one of neatness without a single hair out of place. “There’s nothing to worry about. The house is held up by the family magics.” The boy held out his hand. “Percy Weasley.”

Seeing Bill’s lips turn slightly strained, she smiled at ‘Percy’. “A strong name of good origin. You will be influential, Percy Weasley.” The magic of her words spoke true in the air- and as it was said, it would come to pass.

“Spring!”

Smiling innocently up at the curse-breaker, she tilted her head. “Is there a problem with me liking your brothers Billus?”

Rubbing at his temples as if he had a migraine, he shook his head. “Come on. Let’s go set up a bed for you.” With a smile to the brothers, she followed the eldest Weasley.

Arthur Weasley was absolutely fascinating and it seemed he was much like the faeries in the summer court with how obsessed with the non-magicals he was. He had spent an hour waxing philosophical of the use of a rubber duck, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him how useless the rubber object was, so she instead told him the non-magicals used it as a form of companion much like a familiar.

Not a lie.

Just… an exaggeration of the truth.

George and Fred were extremely funny, reminding her of the prankster sprites, Percy was entertaining with all the self-inflicted rules he had, and Charlie was becoming her favorite with his talk of trying to help injured dragons and how devoted he was to caring for the ancient race of flying lizards so they didn’t get hurt by the other wizards. 

However on the other hand, Molly Weasley reminded her of a rabbid banshee (she  _ hated  _ banshees), Ron was an ungrateful lazy pest, and ‘Ginny’ was a over-dramatic entitled little nuisance.

The girl had been late to the meal, but at seeing her at the table, had started to get unnecessarily angry before finally breaking into crocodile tears when Bill had mentioned the ‘magical ward’ part. “You- you’re replacing me! This is what it is, isn’t it? I’m not a good daughter anymore?”

Molly and Arthur both looked concerned, where the rest of the boys looked almost embarrassed- except for Ron, who was shoving his face with food. Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed to her daughter’s aid. “No! No of course not Gin! We would never do that!” The woman glared at her and then Bill. “See what you did William! How could you think to bring her into our house and upset your sister like this?”

“Maybe she should stop fake crying. She’d feel much better when not trying to make her eyes water.” Her voice was flat, uncaring, as she was much too tired of playing the nice little human girl and it was seriously getting on her nerves.

The woman stood up, face outraged, finger pointing at her. “How dare you accuse my daughter of that in my house!”

Harry stood from her seat- the heavily salted food untouched on her plate- and she looked to Bill. “With that, I think Nox and I will retire to the rooms for the night, before he scratches out your mother’s eyes for disrespecting me so carelessly.”

Her guardian stood as well, eyes concerned. “I express my deepest regrets that you had to see this Spring, and am extremely humbled that you chose to come here even knowing that you could have stayed with the native Vampire tribe.”

Humming, she turned from the room. “Think on that boon of yours Billus, or it might become more of an annoyance than amusement that you hold me to waiting.” Stalking to the room that she was sharing with the curse-breaker, she curled up on the small bed that the man had set up for her. 

Nox sat down next to her on his haunches, blue eyes staring intently.

“Speak your mind or close your eyes Nox.” The cat sidhe huffed a laugh, meowing, and she narrowed her eyes at the creature. “I am most certainly  _ not  _ grumpy!... If anything, I am irritated- Billus deserves a better mother!”

Nox meowed once more.

Pulling the cat to her side, she buried her face in the soft fur, voice a quiet mutter. “I will not interfere unless he wants. It’s not my place.” The air was still around her, colder than the warm Egyptian air that reminded her so much of her mother's hugs. “I miss home Nox…”

The sidhe bumped it’s head against her chin and melted in her arms, purr vibrating through her chest, putting her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 30 stories I'm trying to write and only one of them is actually on Ao3.... kms :c


	7. Fos·ter- bring up (a child that is not one's own by birth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no haiku tonight, sorry lovelies- but hope you enjoy the chap!

**Weasley House- The Burrow**

Morning found her curled in a ball, Nox sleeping across her neck like a scarf. Muttering at the sidhe to get off of her, she shuffled herself out of the pile of blankets, looking over at where Bill had a single blanket. 

“Stupid self-sacrificial wizard.” She waved her hand, making the blankets move to cover the older redhead before starting down the hall. 

The cat lightly padded at her side as she made her way down the creaky stairs.

“Good-” “Morning!” 

Twin grinning faces broke her from her thoughts of debating taking possession of the rickety house just so she could fix it to something deserving of housing an influential wizard of Bill's standing. “Merry morning, twins.”

“So what is this‘boon’-” “That our brother has over you?” The two loomed over her slightly.

Smiling, she ducked past them and into the kitchen, ignoring Molly Weasley’s glare as she grabbed a few eggs and three pieces of toast. “It’s mostly nothing, we both know that he won’t ask much of me… But should he ask, I would offer him the world.” Cracking the eggs into a bowl, she gave the twins a soft look. “He effectively saved my life. Had it been any other cursebreaker in Gringotts that day... I might not have been able to keep my magic.”

Both twins glanced at each other, before moving to lean against the counter on either side of her. “How so?”

Using them as cover to wordlessly summon the cinnamon to herself, she shook a bit in before shrugging and using a fork to whip together the eggy liquid. “My former magical guardian placed a core binding on me and- well- my magic was going to try to break the binding whether it was strong enough to or not.” She then dipped the bread in the egg batter, moving to place it in a hot pan.

A taller, more ruffled Percy Weasley with his glasses skewed, yawned as he leaned on the twin with the ‘F’ sweater. “That’s highly illegal though. Did you send them to Azkaban?”

The only reason she was not just stealing all these curious redhead wizards away to be her family was because Autumn would most likely be highly disappointed with her, but she couldn’t help the grin. Damn wizards, being so adorable in their insistent curiosity. “Well, no...”

“He was someone that we could not go against- not without the right people backing us.” Bill ambled into the kitchen, leaning over her to steal one of the slices of french toast she’d made and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Good morning Spring.”

She rolled her eyes. The older redhead had been adamant in treating her like a daughter, to ‘make up for her shitty childhood’, making a big deal out of her birthdays and other things she had previously not given a single thought to. “Sleep well? I seem to have magically gotten all the blankets off your bed.”

Bill munched on the toast, humming. “Not sure what you mean. I slept  _ exceptionally. _ ” 

“Bill! I made you breakfast- don’t ruin it by eating  _ whatever  _ that is!” The woman snatched the toast she’d made out of Bill’s hand, turning and throwing it out the window. “Now, sit sit! Breakfast is served!”

Harry narrowed her eyes on the woman, who was smirking victoriously. 

The woman whose voice rivaled a screech owl advanced on her. “And you,  _ Summer _ , don’t you know that children shouldn’t play with the food?”

“Mrs. Weasley.” The woman froze, the power of her name taking hold of every little part of her. “Respectfully- Back. Up.”

Slowly, the woman did, her eyes looking increasingly frightened. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, as her voice was not part of what Harry had instructed.

Turning to take the other two slices of french toast off the heat and sprinkling a bit of powdered sugar on them, she put them on a plate, moving past the frozen woman and sitting down next to Bill. “Toast?”

The power of the woman’s name was relinquished once more and the woman spun around, eyes furious as she pointed a fat finger at her. “You- you used some type of  _ dark magic  _ on me!”

“No, I did not.”

The woman sputtered, turning as red as her ‘uncle’ used to do before he would hurt her. “How dare you lie to me in my house! William Weasley, I demand you get this girl out of my house this instant and never speak to her again!”

_ How dare the woman insinuate that she would lie, even if she had the power to do so! And to try to take away the one companion she had- that was unacceptable! _

Seeming to feel this same sentiment, Nox jumped up on the table, his fur seeming to ripple the angrier he got. Realizing the danger in letting the sidhe release his true form on the meddlesome woman, she pulled him to her chest. “Nox… Nox please. What would Mother and Father think of us like this, being such horrible guests? They would be saddened that their only daughter, the one they had to leave alone in this cruel world, was so ugly a young woman that she did not learn her manners.”

The sidhe hissed lowly, but seemed to calm at the mention of the Fey Queen and King.

“Come on. We’ll go see what the flowers have to say outside, maybe they’ll contribute some curse words to your ever growing vocabulary.” Standing, she dipped her head. “I believe that my welcome inside your dwelling is overstayed. I will be outside, talking to your flowers.”

The yelling started as soon as she crossed the threshold.

Harry was humming a soft tune, making the flowers dance happily, when soft footsteps approached. “Are you alright? Bill is still in a yelling match with our mother.” Charlie Weasley sat down, giving her a hesitant smile. “Mind if I sit with you? I’m not really one for conflict.”

Looking up to smile at the boy, she nodded, turning to the flowers. The smooth ancient Language of the Trees rolled off her tongue, introducing the flowers to the ‘Dragon-boy’. She giggled as the boy gaped when the flowers all turned to bow to him, the wind carrying the lilting response as the flowers all said hello and told her of the boy being wonderfully careful with where he stepped. “They tell me you are one of the respectful ones, using the path and not stomping all over their kin.”

The redhead looked at her with wide eyes. “I- what- you can...”

“Speak to nature?” The boy nodded. “Indeed. I've been able to since birth. It’s quite a useful gift. As a child, the flowers of my aunt’s garden were my only friends.”

Charlie looked awed. “Whoa… that’s- well that’s amazing! I’ve never heard of someone speaking to the plants themselves and getting a response, only of wizards who can charm plants!” A particularly cuddly snapdragon plant that had been wrapped around her ankle moved to nip at the boy’s arm curiously. 

Looking back at where she had been helping to mend the stems of a few marigolds that had been trampled over, she spoke lightly, not wanting to seem overly judgmental as she guessed that the wizard got enough of that from his mother. “I heard from Bill that you're a fan of the ancient races. Say… dragons?” She saw the other startle a bit out of the corner of her eye, shooting him a friendly smile. “I bet you would get along with Odessa.”

“Odessa?”

“The Mother Dragon for the Egyptian clan of the Catalonian Fireballs.” 

Seeming to be vibrating out of his skin, Charlie looked at her with wide eyes. “But- but they've been reportedly extinct for years now!”

Harry looked at him, eyes mirthful. “I would think Odessa would have some words to say about the Wizarding World's treatment of her children, but I will leave her the pleasure of lecturing you and instead just ask you this- Can dragons breed?”

“No...” Charlie looked torn, as if he was repeating a fact he heard regularly from someone's mouth but that he was hating every second of it. “The Warlocks convention of 1709 outlawed dragon breeding.”

Nodding, as she already knew this fact (she had been in the council and had voted against the law), she gave him a long unwavering stare. “And what would  _ you  _ do had you been told you could not keep your race from dying out?”

Light came back to the wizard's eyes. “I would have gone underground! Hidden away and let everyone think us dead!”

“Very good, Dragon-boy. You will make an influential speaker for the ancient race yet.” 

_ And so it is spoken, so mote it be. _

Another few sets of footsteps and Charlie practically went on a tirade at Percy for almost sitting on a flower, the five oldest Weasley boys (including a tired Bill) sitting in a small circle with her and all smiling as they listened to Charlie give a very impassioned rant on protecting the flowers.

Though it was quite funny how much the others agreed to their brothers view when she turned to give the curious flowers a synopsis of the rant and the flowers all laughed and cuddled up to the Dragon-boy.

After mending the few injured flowers around the garden, she ended up trying to teach the five a few simple words in the ancient Language of the Trees while she beat Percy in wizard's chess.

It provided her and the surrounding plants endless amusement at their horrible pronunciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute! Family! Funtimes!  
> We stan them Weasley boys ^-^


	8. Ad·o·les·cence- the period following the onset of puberty during which a young person develops from a child into an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post this quickly- as I'm travelling- so no haiku, unfortunately :c  
> {WARNINGS}- this chapter has mentions of child abuse, non-sexual nudity, physical abuse, and drinking  
> Stay safe lovelies!

**Diagon Alley**

Severus Snape wasn’t in the mood for the holidays. 

But even as his heart hurt, raw and bleeding in his chest, he walked down the cobblestone of Diagon Alley just the same as always. Face impassive, stride never breaking, and eyes emotionless.

Just as he was thinking of cursing the couple making out in the corner of the apothecary, right where he needed to get to the moonstone, there was a tug on his sleeve. “Excuse me, Sir?”

Looking down with a sneer, he froze.

Such vibrant wide green eyes framed by hair the color of the darkest ink… his heart constricted in his chest painfully as he could only see Lily in the little girl’s eyes. “What?” His voice was harsher than he intended, but the little girl didn’t even flinch, unlike any other small child he knew would.

“I find that the best remedy for what ails you is not behind the pair of lovers over there, but right here.” And without hesitation, the small girl took his hand, small warm fingers placing something in his palm. 

Slowly looking down, he saw two small flowers intertwined around a small vial. Not having time to do anything about the vial, he looked up to ask about the flowers, and saw the small girl was already walking away. 

Stashing the gifts in his pocket, he rushed to catch up with the girl, planting himself in front of her when he did. “How- How did you know?”

With a slow smile like the dawn breaking on a new day, the girl tilted her head, making the long inky hair spill down or her shoulders. “If I told you all my secrets I’d have to kill you.”

“Spring!” Out of nowhere the eldest of the Weasleys appeared, a black cat on his heels, and the boy seemed to do a once-over of the girl before frowning. “Did you not understand the instructions of staying at my side? What were you doing!”

He looked at the redhead, scowl back in place. “You know this girl, Mr. Weasley?”

William Weasley startled at the sight of him.  _ As he should.  _ “Pro-professor Snape? Um- why- why are you here?” The eldest of the redheaded family looked at the girl with narrowed eyes as if he knew this was somehow her doing. “ _Why_ is he here?” 

“He needed my help.” The girl smiled at him, before grabbing the Weasley’s hand. “And I gave it without even asking for anything in return. Are you not proud of me, Bill?” Before the man could reply to that, she started to pull him away. “Well, either way, I believe that I’ve seen enough of this Alley. Can you take me to Knockturn? I’ve heard they have plenty of interesting things, like this one severed foot that-…”

The voices faded as the two were swallowed by the crowd.

Hands shaking, he reached down into his pocket, bringing out the small items. A single pink rhododendron flower, its stem twisted with a light blue harebell flower around the top of a vial filled with silver liquid that looked suspiciously like memories.

The message was clear- chilling him to his core. 

_ Beware the submission to grief. _

**Longbottom Manor**

Albus Dumbledore didn’t touch the cup of tea in front of him. Didn’t even smile or twinkle his eyes like usual, as he needed the old woman he’d known for so long to see this was important.

_ With the Potter boy dead, there was only one other choice. _

“Augusta… You must see the truth. Lord Voldemort will come for him- your grandson. He will come for Neville.”

Lady Longbottom paled, hands shaking as she put down her tea. “I… I always knew that Frank’s son was destined for great things, but without his magic…”

_ Ah. Yes. The core binding he’d put on both boys of the prophecy, the binding that would make them malleable, weak to his ideals when the time came. _

Nodding slowly, he let his eyes twinkle just a bit, seeing the foolish old woman relax slightly. “Not to worry, my dear friend. His magic will come, just slower than would be needed… and for that, I fear I must recruit your brother-in-law to start Neville’s  _ training _ .”

Agusta seemed to think on this for a long moment, before nodding. “NEVILLE! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!”

A small boy scampered into the room, head lowered.

Albus looked over the boy. 

_ Maybe- just maybe- this would turn out alright in the end. _

The Lady stood, not looking at her grandson, tea in hand. Her lip curled slightly. “Do what you must Albus. This boy is nothing but an insult to the Longbottom name without magic.” Ignoring the way the boy flinched violently, the woman strolled from the room.

He leaned forward, suspicion mounting when the boy shied away from him. “Neville, my boy… Can you tell me when the last time you saw your great-uncle Algie was?”

Lips wobbling, the boy looked almost ready to cry and he leaned back, pleased. This meant there was less work to be done for him.

Raising his wand, he smiled thinly. “Once I place this curse, you will not be able to tell any witch, wizard, or even muggle of anything  _ sensitive  _ pertaining to me or your family.” The boy shook in fear and he let the twinkle fade from his cold blue eyes. “But not to worry. It’s for the greater good.”

There was a flash of violet light.

**Hogwarts**

Looking down at the small vial in his hands, he took out his pensive and carefully poured out the memories, watching them swirl in the liquid. Severus was unsure of this, but at remembering those vibrant green eyes, he immersed himself into the murky depths.

~

_ “Why did you do it?” A tall man with copper hair watched a woman who was all long limbs and easy gracefulness, lying in a bath with flower petals obscuring her body as they floated on top the clear water. But where the dark-haired woman was perfectly relaxed, the man was tense, harsh lines of his muscles standing out as his fists clenched. “Why would you submit yourself to something so  _ _ useless _ _ as pretending to be human!” _

_ Severus startled, finally noticing the two beings had pointed ears, eyes both vibrant with power. _

_ When the woman looked up with a slight sigh, her eyes were the color of muggle glass bottles, of fresh cut grass, of emeralds in the sun. “Would you leave that boy- Harry Potter- to die? You heard the oracle. Without my interference either the boy would die in that house under the Dark Lord’s wand, or he would live, raised by the fake Light Lord to be slaughtered like a non-magical farm animal.”  _ _ As she stood from the bath with water dripping off of her sun-kissed skin, Severus looked away out of some convoluted sense of embarrassment, but the pain in her voice was still prominent enough he could imagine her face.  _ _ “ _ _ Brother of mine… I cannot let a child live that life, magic’s dying breath or not.” _

_ The memory swirled, the people and the surroundings melting into black smoke, only to re-form into a different scene. _

_ A girl with that same ink black hair had her head lowered to the ground, her back turned and hands pressed to the wall, an enormous whale of a man looming over her with a belt in his hand. “You do not have a name! Your name is FREAK!”  _

_ The belt cracked against the golden skin of the girl’s back and Severus had to remind himself that this was a memory, that he could not hurt the muggle like he so wanted- that he’d given up the life that he’d lived under the guidance of his old Lord. _

_ “My name is Spring. Not Freak.” The girl’s voice was soft, as if reminding herself and his eyes widened. “And I am Harry Potter.” _

_ Another crack, the man turning an ugly shade of red. “YOU ARE A FREAK AND THAT IS YOUR NAME!”  _

_ Lash after lash, the belt cracked against the girl’s skin, but there was no noise from her- even if her small body reverberated with the hits. _

_ Severus felt tears in his eyes. _

_ “Now, girl...” The man turned her around roughly, pressing her open wounds to the wall and he saw her jaw clench in what he assumed was agony. “What is your name?!” _

_ Raising her eyes, they drifted towards him, but yet-  _

_ He turned, seeing that it was not his form she was looking at, but the shadow of a man leaning against a tree in the backyard, his copper hair glinting in the sun. The man’s jaw clenched and without a backwards glance he moved behind the tree, disappearing. _

_ The voice of the girl was soft in it’s defeat, even as he felt like the air around them was crying out for her not to give in. “Freak… My name is Freak.” _

_ He wanted to yell or scream, but before he could, everything dissolved into smoke once again. _

_ Sitting in a chair much larger than her small body, the girl sat in front of the goblin he faintly recognized as Ragnarok, the Head Goblin of the London Gringotts Branch. “Ragnarok… I will need someone inside Hogwarts when I do decide to go... An ally. Someone that knows of Dumbledore’s power and that can help me evade his clutches.” _

_ The goblin seemed to consider this. “Filius Flitwick is one of our clan, a black sheep, but still loyal to the Goblin Nation all the same. He is the head of Ravenclaw house, a charms Professor.” _

_ The girl hummed. “Yes, I will have you contact him. He will be useful to have in my circle of allies… any others?” _

_ “Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master in quite a long time and head of Slytherin house would be quite a good ally to have. He was friends with Lily Potter, sworn to protect Mr. Potter as I believe…” The goblin looked at the girl with a wide, toothy grin. “If I am not mistaken, when Magic recognized you as taking the name of one Harry James Potter, you took that vow as well, did you not?” _

_ The girl nodded. “I took the boy’s name, so all the vows, vaults, prophecies, and ties that come with it are mine until I give them back.” The girl gave a soft smile. “I heard from Autumn that the Potter Heir decided his name is ‘Springy’ because he was not happy about me stealing his name- though now he will respond to nothing else. My brother finds it quite amusing, as does the rest of the Winter Court.” _

_ Severus felt a bolt of fear run through him. Lily’s son was being raised by the notoriously cold-hearted winter faeries? _

_ “Though mother, the Summer Queen, only allows the boy to go over to father’s court for a week of every month, it seems that they have been delightedly teaching him to wield a sword.” The girl’s smile was fond, soft, and he felt his fears ease a bit. “It seems that the boy reminds them of me and they have gotten quite attached.” _

_ The goblin grinned. “Heir Potter will grow to be a force of nature it seems.” _

_ The Fey Princess smiled back, just as sharp. “Mother and Father will make sure of it.” _

~

Severus stumbled back from the pensive, shaking his head and moving to pour himself a few fingers of firewhiskey. 

It seems that all was for naught. Lily’s child was safe and learning things normal wizards could only dream of and ‘Harry Potter’ was both alive and a force of nature herself.

Letting a smile curl his lips, he took a long drag of the glass of firewhisky, relishing the burn as it went down. It seemed that he would both gain a powerful ally and that the meddling old coot he was being forced to serve at the moment would be falling to the dirt (where he belonged) soon enough.

Severus Snape’s holidays were going better than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Severus Snape! ^-^  
> Also I'm not crying over Spring's childhood, you are (;v;)   
> [kidding I totally am, I forgot how hard this chapter hit RIP]


	9. Nox·ious- harmful, poisonous, or very unpleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Warnings!! {{talk of non-con rape, violent gestures, brief mention of pedophilia...}}  
> Be careful please lovelies and swim at your own risk <3  
> Now onto a poem! (it's a tanka poem this time :))  
> ~  
> Girl wanders with man,  
> Foolish in the game he plays.  
> Don't you understand?  
> Don't you see her pointed teeth?  
> You will not survive her love.  
> ~  
> ;D now go! Off to read, my loves!

**China- Location Unknown**

Putting the quill down, Spring smirked. “Done!” 

The crowd that had formed around her and the Gringotts-hired translator devolved into whoops and cheers.

But even as the group of curse breakers, excavators, archaeologists, historians, and other witches and wizards that were the best in their various specialized fields lost their collective minds- she turned to the man in front of her (who was frowning deeply) and held out her hand. “I appreciate the challenge. It was fun.”

“You thank me... Why? I only accepted because I thought I would surely win. ” The local man that was working with them to translate the ancient texts in the temple they were excavating looked surprised.

Smiling, she nodded in acknowledgement. “And that was why I did not place a price on winning. No, this was to emphasize to my guardian that I am more than capable of leaving the camp alone.” The whole crowd followed her gaze to where Bill had his arms crossed, scowling slightly even though his eyes were fond. She pulled her best puppy dog eyes. “So? May I?”

With a long suffering sigh, the redhead rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I would like you to find someone from the… nearby area that we _know_ to go with you.” They both knew he was talking about the clan of Vampires not so far away that he had talked to when negotiating setting up camp, as they had been overly respectful of her presence, and they would never think of hurting her.

“I know the way.” The translator seemed to brighten. “I will go.”

Looking at both her and then the man, Bill nodded slightly, but he didn’t look too happy. “Very well.”

Spring knew that he would be talking to the Vampires about sending one of them to watch over her anyway and rolled her eyes slightly. “Then it is settled. Tomorrow I will go into town, but for now I am tired and will retire to the tent.” Standing, she moved to give her favorite wizard a hug. “Goodnight Billus.”

He picked her up, spinning around in a way that made her laugh brightly, before setting her down with a big smile and a head pat. “Goodnight Spring. I’ll be in as soon as I tell off these fools for thinking that they have a better school than Hogwarts.”

She snorted softly, walking off.

There were so many _colors_.

Of course, the small markets didn’t have half the items that the markets of the Faerie Lands had, but still it was more color than the worn temples and sand she’d seen for the last few months since coming here.

Bill had been ecstatic- so she was happy for him in turn- but they both knew that keeping in one small camp with nothing to do but translating old tomes (that she’d most likely read before) and beating everyone she could at chess got boring after so long.

Thus the bet that she had won _marvelously,_ if she said so herself.

“-and this way is the best teas and spices in the whole region!” 

_Ah. Yes. This human._

He was unexpected, holding the same muddy aura that her ‘uncle’ had always worn around him like a cape of _sickness_. She hadn’t been surprised when one of the nicer historians (a veela woman that was wonderful at braiding hair named Maria) had pulled her aside and offered to go with her to the market, but Harry had still refused.

Maybe because she was bored of being treated like she was fragile because of the way she looked or maybe she was just curious on how this man thought the market trip would play out, but she insisted on going alone with the man (even Nox had stayed behind grumpily). She was alone- except for the vampire she had seen following her, but he was staying a good distance that it would give her a few minutes to herself.

“Wonderful!” She chirped excitedly, _knowing that the man was lying_. “I do need some new teas!” 

Smiling the man waved his hand. “This way then.”

They descended into the dirtier, more shady parts of the village. Faking being nervous, she let her voice shake a bit. “I- um- I think I.. I never got your name?”

The man grinned back at her, something darker lurking at the corner of his eyes. “Shen Wong. You can hold my hand if you want?”

Harry gave him a thin smile that he seemed to mistake for being nervous, reaching out to hold the man’s clammy hands, wincing internally. _She had better get something good out of this or she’d pitch a royal fit and burn the village down._ “Um- how much farther?”

The man’s hand clamped down on hers and she was tugged off balance, clenching her teeth when she was pushed up against a brick wall. “Silly girl.” The man loomed over her. “You know nothing. Now… I think you should undress for me.”

She tilted her head, relishing in the way his eyes narrowed. “You think you can give me commands?” A laugh like bells curled around them, menacing in it’s pure delight. “You are nothing but a _trinket_ to me.”

The hands on her tightened, but she simply smiled. “You stupid child! How dare-”

“Mr. Wong.” The man’s voice cut off, body freezing. “I think… that I will give you _exactly_ what you want. You want to be my companion? Then you will get to do so… _forever_.”

With a flash of light the man was gone.

Harry knelt down, picking up a small glass charm of a decorative bead, shaking it slightly. The man inside looked stunned and afraid, making her giggle. “Very pretty. I’ll have to find a bracelet to put you on.” 

“Miss Dé Danann!” A vampire was at her side. “Are you alright?”

Beaming up at the tall vampire, she nodded. “I am, yes. Will you be so kind as to guide me back to the market? I need to find a bracelet for this charm.” She held up the blue charm.

The vampire looked concerned, even now that his eyes were watching the man trapped inside the charm. “I am sure that one of the tribe would have something of better quality than the markets, maybe you should rest for a while with us Princess.”

She yawned slightly, the headache of dealing with that horrible human catching up to her and the vampire caught her before she fell. “Sorry… what- what is your…”

“You may call me Alexander.”

 _Tricky tricky vampire, not giving her name other than to use it to address him with._ _She liked this one._

No one said anything when the translator didn’t come back to camp with her, a new corded bracelet around her wrist with a small glass scarab charm on it. No one could see him scream or pound on the walls of his blue tinted cage- at least no one that would want to help him. 

No... he was left to slowly go insane inside the small glass prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Spring!  
> ~  
> *Spring returns with new bracelet*  
> Bill: *narrows eyes*  
> Bill: Should I ask?  
> Spring: ... Do you want the truth?  
> Bill:  
> Spring:  
> Bill: Probably not. Just- whatever it is- don't give the twins any ideas, alright?  
> Spring: *smiles innocently*   
> Bill: I hate that smile, stop it  
> Spring: *smiling more aggressively*


	10. Un·re·mem·bered- not recorded or held in memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I could do the rounds, update a few stories ^-^  
> So here's some good BAMF Spring for you (and some dumb dumbledore with a dash of Snape & McGonagall friendship)

**Ireland, Quin- Ballymarkahan Castle**

Harry was sitting in a small market in Ireland with the Alpha of the neighboring werewolf pack, an ale in his hand and a cup of tea in hers, when a small girl approached them.

Fae as a race treasured children. 

Children were sacred to her kind and she would never hurt one without some type of horrible misdeed on their part, even if their hands sometimes got too grabby. As a principle, the names of children were usually disregarded.

So when the girl that was not yet an adult came to her, eyes welling with tears and asking for a favor, she hesitantly paused in her negotiation of access to the lands surrounding the Ballymarkahan Castle with the Alpha werewolf. 

It was only after the girl- Melody, was the fake name she’d given- looked at her with shaking hands did she realize the girl had the sight. There were burns from silver nitrate on thin hands.

She laughed. Throwing her head back and laughing even as the girl shook. Then with the softest smile she could manage, she tilted her head to look at the girl. “And what do you offer?”

A quaking hand spilled a pile of shiny charms and buttons onto the table, a jar of honey, and a soft loaf of bread that smelled like pumpkin. “There’s no salt in the bread.” 

“I see you know your folktales...” Her head was tilted, eyes watching closely.  _ Non-magical humans that knew the ways of her kind were usually dangerous and cunning _ .

Melody smiled, but it was stiff. “My mother.” 

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, extending her hand. “I will take this payment. Your request?”

“The man that hurt me, who put his hands on me, his name is Jonathan Mayer. Make him wish he never touched me.” The girl’s eyes were as hard as steel as she passed over the offerings. “Make sure I never see him again.” The girl’s eyes flicked to her bracelet for a long moment, the sight letting her see the man trapped in the ornament.

She hummed, watching the girl for a second, before nodding once.

The girl hurried out, not looking back.

Looking at the Alpha with a smile that was just on the edge of gleeful, she took a long sip of her tea. “So… where were we?”

When she walked from the town back to the camp where Bill was passed out after a hard day’s work, a second glass charm (of a four-leaf clover) hung off her corded bracelet. 

That being said, the pumpkin bread was wonderful- even if the girl and her mother would no longer remember that their stories held any weight.

**Weasley House- The Burrow**

This time when they landed via portkey, three Weasleys ran out to greet them, the twins moved to wrap her in their arms as Percy smiled slightly. “Spring!”

Charlie must have been in the garden, his hands dirty, but he ran out from the back with excited eyes. “Spring! You’re home!”

The others seemed to still, but she just met the boy in a hug, letting him swing her around while she giggled.  _ Oh, how she missed her Weasleys. _ “Of course I am! How else am I supposed to teach you crazy bunch how to become princes?”

“Oh no, are we talking-” “ _ Manners _ ? Because we might have to-”

“Nope!” She caught the two twins by their shirts, grinning. “I will make princes of your yet, you heathens!”

Everyone was smiling, even Percy let his lips curl up into a rare smile- when the Burrow’s door was flung open. 

“Bill Weasley, you said you were not bringing that horrible girl with you this time!”

Instantly Percy was back to being closed off, the twin's smiles turning strained while Charlie outright frowned at the woman. She just sighed. “I would say it’s pleasant to see you too Miss Weasley, but I don’t lie.” Then leaving the woman sputtering, the twins smothering smiles and Percy’s lip quirking, she shook her head. “I’m going to get my bed set up, but when I get back, I'm going to be starting my etiquette lessons!”

She bounded towards the house, Nox on her heels. 

As she was setting up the small cot next to Bill’s bed, she looked to the sidhe with a smile. “Who wants to bet no one but Percy is left outside.”

The feline sneezed.

Laughing, at the rude comment about how they were  _ ‘untamable’  _ she asked lightly. “Now now Nox. That’s not very nice.” But the cat was proven somewhat right when only Percy and a reluctant Charlie were in sight.

After a day of hiding from her, the twins and Bill finally joined them, seeming relieved when she was only talking the other two of the brothers though what to do and say should they need to impress someone.

Fred grinned. “Will this work on girls? Because George-” He was cut off by his brother elbowing him.

She laughed at their play fighting. “Yes, this goes for interacting with the opposite sex. Or even other gentlemen. Hell, it’ll even work on dragons.” 

The twins snickered softly while Charlie stuck his tongue out at her.

“Now, our next section that we will be covering is dancing. Every gentleman should learn to dance, as everyone secretly wants to be swept off their feet. Bill and I will demonstrate how to do a simple waltz, and then you will take turns leading each other.”

The afternoon then devolved into laughing and the twins trying to trip their respective partners up.

Spring looked at the red-headed girl who was glaring at her. “Why would I want to teach  _ you _ anything? You're nothing but rude to me.”

“Mom said you have to! You’re teaching them and I want to learn to dance and stuff too!” The girl almost stomped her foot, making her look even more like a whiny child.

With a dry smile, she sighed. “I guess I must... Fine.” Ignoring the looks from the boys, she took a few books she had been reading while the boys had made a game of practicing their formal greetings, trying for the poshest tone possible. Holding it out to the girl, she smiled sweetly. “Ladies must have proper posture first and it’s the first step in learning to dance well. Try to walk with this balanced on your head.”

The girl hit her hand, scowling. “That’s not what I wanted! I’m telling mom that you won’t let me play!” Then the redhead turned on her heel and ran towards the house. 

Spring looked at the boys. “Last one to be found by your mom wins?”

All grinning, they ran in different directions and she headed straight for the woods, Bill laughing as he bounded after her.

_ And if they got ‘lost’ in the woods until dinner time, then that was Bill’s fault. _

  
  


**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore stared down at the book of letters.

He had opened it up to see if there were any muggle-born names that he could manipulate to become his part of the fight for the greater good, as he’d done the day before, not even needing to cast any compulsions on the annoying know-it-all Hermione Granger... but instead he felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

One name stood out.

_ Harry Potter. _

The whirlwind of emotions that hit him was partially relief at having the Boy-Who-Lived back in his grasp, but also anger. He’d spent so much time and energy on training Neville into a weak submissive puppet and now the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him  _ dared  _ to show his face?

At least there were simple mercies- like that the stupid child was probably living on the streets and would be especially receptive to his ‘grandfatherly’ guise- but still, it irritated him to no end that he hadn’t known of this sooner.

Calling on his loyal spy, he controlled his features as the potions master came in. “Ah, Severus, my boy… I have good news.”

The man raised a single eyebrow. 

_ How dare this dirty dark wizard- question him! _

“It seems that Mr. Harry Potter is alive.” Showing the man the book, he watched as something dark flashed through the normally impassive man’s face.  _ Probably hate, for all the compulsions he had on him.  _ “I believe the boy to be living on the streets… I will need you to follow the owl that is sent out, find the Potter boy. I will need to talk to him.”

Severus sneered. “And will this cut into my classes?”

_ Slimy git. _

Albus forced himself to smile kindly at the dark wizard. “My dear boy, I’m sure that you wouldn’t want Lily’s son living out on the streets?” He resisted the urge to smile at the wince the man gave. “Do your best Severus, for Lily.”

The man dipped his head, retreating like a wounded animal and the headmaster leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers with a slight smile.

_ One puppet was all well and good, but two? That was better than he’d hoped... _

**Iraq, Exact Location Unknown**

Harry looked down at the letter in her hands, putting it aside to pet the tired-looking owl. “How far you flew darling, but not to worry, I will write a letter for you to return after you have had something to eat and some rest.” Cooing at the barn owl, she gave it some of her bacon and grabbed the letter, moving out of the tent.

Catching sight of one of the excavators that was friends with Bill, she started their way. The blonde witch caught sight of her, smiling easily. “Spring! What can I do for you?”

She waved the letter, watching the woman’s eyes glow with excitement. “Do you know where Bill is?”

Grinning, the witch pointed to the temple that she and a few of the others were standing outside of. “He went in with Jameson just a few minutes ago. They should be out-”

The white letter dropped to the sand and she was already moving forward.

_ No- not this place- No one should ever have found this place! _

“Spring!” The blonde witch tried to grab her, but she was too fast, already inside the threshold of the ancient tomb devoted to the last resting Warrior of the Blood Fae.

It faintly registered in her brain that what she was doing was stupid, suicidal even and that Bill’s association to her must have triggered the wards to fall, but she was too hurried to do anything but run forward. Seeing the red hair- the tall frame about to step over the line to the chamber of the resting Warrior- she lunged forward, pulling the man back just as the other curse breaker, Jameson, stepped into the chamber.

Wrapping herself around the redhead so he couldn’t see and closing her own eyes, she heard the scream, able to envision what had happened. The wizard’s flesh would have been burnt off by the hidden faerie magic, his blood ritualistically absorbed into the stone floor and the bones melted into the tile, making the inhabitant of this accursed place grow in magical power.

“What- Spring?” Bill reached up, wrapping his arms around her in a makeshift hug, muttering softly into where she’d wrapped herself around his head and shoulders. “What are you-...”

She could feel herself shaking at the idea of losing the man that had saved her without even paying her boon, without seeing him laugh at her lame attempts at cracking jokes. Her voice was hoarse. “Had you seen what became of your friend… You would not be able to look at me.” Pulling away, she moved back, eyes on the floor. “Go- go tell the wizards that they are not to come in this place ever again. I will deal with this.”

The man moved to stand, stepping forward only to pause when she stepped back. “I… Okay... Okay, I’ll go tell them.” His voice sounded unsure, almost frightened and her heart ached in her chest. “But if you’re not out in ten minutes I’m coming back for you.”

Her eyes shot up and seeing that the human was frightened not  _ of  _ her, but  _ for  _ her, she almost wanted to cry. Pursing her lips, she nodded. “Go.”

With one last glance at her, the man moved down the corridor, away from the dangers that the room behind her possessed.

The back of her neck tingled and she stiffened at the feeling of eyes watching her, someone she had hoped to never see again only feet away from her, a thin layer of magic all that was keeping her safe. The voice was a rattling hiss, caressing her ears like a long slimy tongue.  **“** **So, here you are, the last of the old ones... Do the humans know of your titles, little one?”**

“I do not have any titles. You mistake me for someone else.” She didn’t dare move or show weakness, nor turn. She knew what was behind her- time not friendly to the dead skin, the empty sunken eye sockets, the sharp nails, and wicked teeth-  _ oh, she knew all too well of the horror that lay in this tomb in wait.  _

**“I think not. How would I forget that soft scent of flowers you carry so well, my love?”**

A sob clogged her throat and she shook her head. “I know not of your existence and will continue to ignore your existence until you crumble into the bones you now consume. The man I knew would  _ never  _ do something so barbaric.”

There was a tug on her hair, her breath catching, heart stuttering in her chest. The voice seemed closer as if the magic that was supposed to be sealing the- the  _ creature  _ in had fallen.  **“You forget something, my love… As long as there are little wizards like the one you looked so distraught about, I will never die.”** She shuddered. **“I** **will** **find you again and you** **will** **love me, my darling Spring.”**

Stepping forward she turned and with a swift movement, cut the strands of hair the  ~~man~~ _ monster _ had gotten ahold of. Backing up the wall opposite the barrier that was now glowing green with the way the terrifying  _ thing _ was pressed up against it so, she let out a shaky breath. “I will never let that happen. You may have fed this time, but we both know that you’re close to dying... I wonder what would happen if I put this place under my own enchantments to ward anything living off?”

**“YOU WOULDN'T!”** The  _ beast _ roared, before taking a stuttering breath and controlling its tone into something more soothing and manipulative. **“Spring… Do you not miss me? Do you not love me anymore? Were we not destined to be together forever?”**

Inhaling sharply at the memories of the warrior faerie that had always been by her side, that she had loved so dearly before the wizards had turned him into- into  _ this monster, _ she swallowed thickly and shook her head. “I do not love what you have become.”

Then before she could be found to regret it, she ran from the temple. Standing in the doorway of what she knew was a tomb, a place of death, she let her magic reach out and cover every single brick in a deep layer of magic that would drive away every living thing. 

It was the only way to end this. 

To put the man she’d loved to rest at last.

Stumbling forward, she collapsed into Bill’s arms, tears on her face and body heavy with the strain that the olde magik had put on her.

  
  


Bill Weasley had never seen the girl he’d come to know as ‘Harry Potter’ look so… Disturbed? Fearful? Sad?... If there was a word for the emotion in those eyes, it would have to be the most painful emotion he’d ever seen the green eyes wear.

“Harry?” Voice soft, he moved to sit across from where the girl was curled up in her softest blanket. 

There was something unfocused about the gaze that landed on him. “The to-... the temple. Is it gone?”

Not knowing why or what had happened, the temple they’d been excavating had all but vanished from existence. Some of the group he worked in had even forgotten about its existence, but he and a few others couldn’t even go near the place where they still remembered it being without sand storms altering their path as if the wind and sand would not allow them. He had wondered if it was something that the green-eyed girl had done… but now, something so raw and afraid in her eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Yeah. No one but me and Maria remembers where it was, but even then… We both agree that some things should be left forgotten.”

“Good.” There was something final in her tone as if she was coming to terms with what had happened in the time between him leaving and her running out, an old and powerful language on her tongue and fear in her eyes.

Curiosity, one of the reasons he was so good at his job, was eating at him. “May I ask? What was in there?”

Green eyes locked on his and as if he had cast a spell to see into the depths of her mind, images of a man turned into a creature of sunken flesh and sharp teeth rose to his mind unbidden. 

He could feel the weight of the hissed words in her head, shivering. “What…?”

“The man I was to be married to for life. Who had been by my side since we were both young... During the second Fae-Wizard war, I was attacked while on a diplomatic mission to try for a peace treaty and both _him_ and I were taken hostage.” She shuddered, closing her eyes and seeming to fold in on herself. “There are many reasons that the Fae decided to leave this realm- but the things those humans did- that was the last straw.”

Not daring to speak, he watched the girl take a shuddering breath in.

Eyes haunted and slightly out of focus as if she could see it, Harry worried at the fabric of the blanket. “There are not many things in this mortal world of yours that can hurt a Fae, but there are certain metals and herbs than can weaken most of us, take our powers from us temporarily. They- they weakened him, and then- then they made him into an Inferius. Humans, they die before they become such  _ monsters… _ But Fae? They turn into something beyond death, beyond your deepest horror.” She trembled slightly, voice barely a whisper now. “Without the life of others to sustain him, he will finally rest.”

Moving slowly, he knelt before the girl, wrapping him in his arms. “I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through or what you saw, but know that I will be by your side as long as you need me.” 

They stayed like that for quite a long time, both pretending like she wasn’t crying into his shoulder. 

**Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall had been working on plans for the next year's classes and schedule when an owl flew in, looking exhausted. She frowned when the bird shook itself slightly, getting sand on her desk. “And where did you come from?”

Taking the rolled-up parchment tied to the bird's leg, she unrolled what seemed to be an organic plant-based parchment.

_ Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, _

_ I would like to accept my place in your school- but not for five years, as I am currently being tutored privately. _

_ Not to worry, when the time comes I will travel back to England- and there is no need to try to find me to take me to Diagon Alley either, for I have been many times already- but I have a contract with the goblins to work and learn from them until the age in which I turn 16, so I will not be able to accept my place at Hogwarts until then. _

_ A wonderful summer day to you, _

_ Harry Potter _

Minerva had never felt more unsteady in her life. Casting a few charms that came back with conclusive results- yes, Harry Potter had sent this letter- she leaned back in her seat and looked at the loopy writing.

The boy seemed to be well educated so far if his writing was any notion, but come back to England? Where was the boy currently? And to hear he had gone to Diagon Alley already?

She stood, deciding to find the man that may give her some actual answers.

Knocking lightly on Severus' door and not getting an answer, she made her way in anyway.

The man looked up for only a second, his lips curling up in as close to a smile as he ever gave before he looked back down at the potion he was brewing. “Minerva.”

“Severus… May I ask if you have had any contact with Mr. Potter?”

The man looked up, eyes unblinking, and she knew that she had his full attention now. “I have not… what is this about?”

Sliding the letter his way, she crossed her arms. She knew that Albus read the Book of Letters obsessively, but she also knew that she couldn't trust the Headmaster to give her a straight answer when it came to the Potter boy, so Severus was her best chance.

The dark-haired man read it once, before reading it again and setting it down, his indifferent mask not revealing a thing. “Albus may have suggested that Potter might be living on the streets, and to find him… I have been unsuccessful thus far.”

“And will you take this to Albus?” They locked eyes, the man's eyes seeming to soften when he got her pleading message of:  _ Please don't. For me. _

Severus’ lips quirked and he turned back to his potion. “He did not specify what I was to do had I found the brat  _ outside _ the streets of England, so no. I will leave this up to you to deal with.” The message was clear:  _ We will keep this between us. _

Smiling at the man she had come to respect as a close friend over the years, she dipped her head. “Thank you, Severus.”

“Minerva.” She looked back at the potions master. He was smiling, wider this time and with a hint of mischief in his eyes, something that was rare and made her happy to see. “I wouldn't be surprised if the Potter child is not what you think.”

Thinking on the cryptic advice, she nodded, turning and walking back to her office.

She had a letter to burn.

**Deep in the Forests of Albania**

Clarity came more with each day- as if he was drawing in energy- seeming to come from a bright pulsing connection that always seemed just out of reach.

_ He was a wizard. An infamous one, a powerful one, and he had gone to find…  _

_ Green eyes.  _

_ The girl with the vibrant green eyes. He had gone to find her- and yet- not her. Someone she was supposed to be, maybe he had gotten it wrong and the Potter child was a girl, not a boy? The parents had been insufferably self-sacrificing and he wouldn’t put it past them to do something so insufferably ridiculous as obscuring the gender of their child to try to protect her from him… _

Footsteps made him break his chain of thought, moving the body of the wolf that he’d possessed so it was hidden in the underbrush. 

“M-my Lord?”

_ Ah. One of his loyal followers, come to find his magical energy now that he was growing in strength.  _

Quirinus Quirrell stumbled into the clearing, looking around, and before the man could do anything, Voldemort sprung. Leaping out of the underbrush, he bit down on the man’s arm, the blood doing the rest of the ritual for him, pushing his consciousness into the other man’s body.

Straightening in his new body, he could feel the weaker man’s mind panicking and his lips curled in response. “It seems that you will be applying for a new teaching position at Hogwarts, Quirrel.” He looked down at the hands.

_ Not his, but they would do for now. Just until he found a way to get back to his own body…  _

_ He  _ _ would _ _ see those brilliant green eyes again. _

Twisting on his heel, the man apparated out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kiddo- Spring's suffering and I feel bad, though not enough to change it...  
> I have this headcanon that every new charm Spring gets, Bill tries progressively harder to distract her ^-^   
> (Like, how about we /don't/ mess with the humans right now tiny murder hobo?)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Mer·ci·less- showing no mercy or pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Spring!  
> Gotta give my murder children somewhere to play ^-^

**Paris, France**

"I- I love you, Princess… ever since I saw you my heart learned how to beat again and-" The vampire in front of her was looking at her with such adoration she almost wondered if someone had slipped him amortentia. "And I would do anything just to hear that maybe- maybe you would take me as yours to love as much as I love you."

"Anything?" Her eyes widened just a bit at the offer and the man's sister stepped forward, only to be held back by the clan leader who knew it wasn’t their place to interfere.

Bill and Maria _(the half-veela who had taken to acting like an overprotective aunt)_ were standing back to the side, watching but not saying anything. This was not their place either.

The group from Gringotts had been sent out to break the wards on a few untraversed sections in the catacombs that were blocked by magic, only in doing so they were intruding on a local clan of affluent vampires. Spring had, of course, made the negotiations to the land- including that no harm was to come to those that did not first prompt it- and the two groups had existed in peace… up until now.

Bill told her there was something special about turning eleven in the wizarding world, something that made some magical users grow in power and sometimes that marriage contracts for the more ‘powerful bloodlines’ were started as early as the day after the child’s eleventh birthday, hence his and Maria’s growing need to be close to her-- but she had not expected _this_.

A full-fledged vampire, on his knees before her, looking as if he was under a charm so powerful he would keel over and die should she reject him. “Y- yes…”

The man- with a name she was not given and therefore did not want to stain her tongue- shuddered slightly as she stepped forward, putting a smaller hand on his cheek lightly. “Tell me… You would really do anything?”

“Yes- yes I would do anything! I would steal the sun from the sky, dress you in the stars-”

“And what should I name you?”

The vampires behind the man knew where this was going. The man’s sister had tears in her eyes as she turned to lean on her beloved, but the clan leader only watched with haunted eyes. He had not thought it pertinent to inform the younger of his clan how to dance along the line of adoration and caution that her kind demanded, and now he would bear the guilt fully on his own shoulders.

Spring didn’t have to have any mercy here. Why would she be so silly as to be ‘fair and just’ when she was the one being offered up such lovely gifts? There was no fairness in giving and taking. It was just that. Giving and taking.

“Laurent Bancroft, fair princess. Name me Laurent.”

Her hand, golden from the kisses of the summer sun, was warm against his alabaster skin and she hummed softly. Slowly, leaning forward so her warm breath fanned across his face, she smiled. “I will tell you what you want to hear,” the vampire’s eyes fluttered, breathing erratic, “But I have a task for you to do for me…”

The breath out was soft, the word falling from his perfect lips. _“Anything.”_

“Right. _Anything…_ See… I want your fangs. I hear that the fangs of a vampire are exceedingly rare and I have a friend who might like to collect some to use in a potion.”

The man blinked up at her, eyes startled, and she wondered how fast he’d come out of his daze. Evidently it was pretty fast because the next second horror was reflected in those bright blue eyes of his. “What? You-..”

Spring nodded. “Your fangs. Yes, you heard me correctly.”

The man gaped up at her, which she supposed was not all that surprising. Vampires were essentially tied to their lives through their fangs, as that was how they fed, and it was illegal (and almost blasphemous) to take a vampire’s fangs by force.

And yet, there was nothing said for fangs _freely given_ … probably because it was akin to suicide, but well, they were _crucial_ to a ritual she needed to have done.

“You would not really think I would give you my- my fangs...?” The man seemed still in disbelief. His eyes darting from her to where the two wizards stood behind her, wide and in shock.

With a slow grin that accentuated how her teeth were small and perfectly white, the gleam in her eyes just on the edge of being sadistic, she brushed her thumb over the man’s high cheekbone. Her voice was a soft croon, gentle and lilting, almost loving. “I will take you to love and keep… But before I claim any _other_ of your _so kindly offered gifts_ , I would like your fangs.” 

The man fell back, scrambling away from her as if the spell had broken and he now saw her as some nightmare. “You are mad! Insensée! Crazy girl!”

Spring tilted her head. “Ah, you think you have a choice. That’s cute. No, you see, when you said you would do anything for me to tell you that I would take you to love, a deal was started. From there, I asked you two different times if you were okay with the terms of ‘anything’ and yet both those times and even once more than that, you agreed- that should I tell you those words you would do anything for me.” She cocked an eyebrow. “I said the words. And my request is for you to kindly pull out your fangs and hand them over. It really shouldn’t be that hard to understand.”

“You- you’re a _monster_!”

So beautiful, those crystal blue eyes and that alabaster skin, but she knew that it would soon be stained red. Especially when she was already in a foul mood from this whole mess and just wanted her prize. “I would be careful about the words you use to describe me. After all, you did ask me to take you as mine… and methinks it's bad manners to talk back to those who _own_ us, don’t you agree?” Her smile faded and she clenched her jaw slightly. “Now, fulfill your part of the deal, _Laurent_.”

Slowly his hands raised against his own will, nails digging into his gums and with blood quickly draining from his body, a blood-slick hand shakily extended two long pointed teeth to her.

The rest of the vampire clan watched in absent horror, though there was something akin to respect in their eyes when she crouched down to pat the man’s cheek. “Thank you, darling. In reward, I think I will let you have your wish. I will show you exactly how much your love means to me.” She stood. “He’s all yours Nox.”

The sounds of flesh being ripped apart accentuated her footsteps back to camp, neither Bill and Maria daring to look back at what was possibly happening. 

Some things were better unseen.

**Azkaban Prison**

It was said that the Blacks were mad. 

Part of that was true, part of it not.

The Black bloodline had been cursed to not be fully sane from the moment they turned 11.

See, a fae had fallen in love with a human and due to the rules, left the Halls of the Faerie court to never return, but the one they had been promised to laid a curse on the human's bloodline out of spite. 

As long as their children and their children’s children had fae blood, as diluted as it might be, they would never be sane unless a child of their blood was taken back to the gleaming halls of gold and diamond to stay, even as they got their first inheritance at the age of 11.

So when two wizards in Azkaban- two of the Black line that had listened to the stories of the fae as children- felt something _right_ snap back into place, they both knew they had to get out. They had mistakes to correct, the madness in their minds cleared for the first time since they’d held their own wands.

_Funny how going a bit insane sometimes makes things seem clearer._

Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black and Sirius Black both vowed to get out and find Harry Potter- because who else could have broken the curse?

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

“Potter, Harry!”

There were whispers across the hall. The students craned their heads to look at the first-years in order to possibly see the _‘Boy-Who-Lived’_ if just for a second, Dumbledore looked both gleeful and yet anticipatory, and Minerva’s lips tightened in her tell-tale sign of with-held laughter.

Severus Snape just raised an eyebrow and cast his piercing gaze out on the crowd, wondering and watching to see who would react.

Though perhaps the most interesting reaction was of the man next to him. Quirrel. The man who had come back from his _‘vacation’_ with a new turban, an awful stench, and a stutter. All things he hadn’t had the year before.

The man leaned forward when the name was called, eyes flashing a light sheen of red, but after an intense moment of seeming to study the crowd of younger students, the man sunk back into his seat. As if he knew Harry Potter was not here. As if he had been looking for something in particular...

Severus hid his frown behind a sneer and instead focused back on where Albus was steaming behind his masks and twinkling eyes.

The hall by now was restless and worried murmurs were breaking out.

Giving a small chuckle, the Headmaster stood. “Ah, students… I fear that it almost slipped my mind, but Harry Potter will not be joining us this year.”

His eyes snapped to Minerva, the woman looking at him the same way, both wondering if the other said anything. Suspiciously, Quirrel tensed as well.

“Young Mister Potter is being trained privately this year as for his own safety, away from the public eye, but I can only hope that next year he will be ready to come to Hogwarts.”

Severus relaxed, knowing the man knew nothing if he was still referring to the girl as a ‘he’, but when his eyes caught the defense professor doing the very same thing, he wanted to get out his wand and hex the old Headmaster.

_He may be delusional, but hiring the Dark Lord to teach? That was inexcusable._

The next morning, just when he was thinking to pen a letter to the girl-wonder herself, a large eagle flew in the next day at breakfast, and he carefully took the letter while wondering who such a dangerous and exotic bird belonged to.

**_Dear Severus Snape,_ **

**_I hear that the beginning of the new year at Hogwarts was… exciting, to say the least. I do hope that the Headmaster doesn’t have a stroke before I actually get to attend._ **

**_My gratitude for keeping my reason for not attending private._ **

**_Fillius tells me that Dumbeldore is hiding something within the school, something- dare I say it- of substantial value? Say… a little red rock that could,_ ** **hypothetically** ** _, turn things into gold?_ **

**_See, I happened to meet a very sweet older couple while I was passing through France and they were most excited to hear information I have… though they are not happy with the Headmaster in the slightest, I fear._ **

**_If you would send me a memory of the outcome, I would be willing to send you a recipe for a faerie draught that I bet you would find most enlightening._ **

**_Spring._ **

Severus Snape barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Of course _she_ would have such a bird.

Reading over the letter, he snorted. 

The next week or so should be interesting.

And when days later he finally had the right circumstances for the return letter, he sent it off with a small unbreakable vial of milky-white memories.

**_Your Highness,_ **

**_As you said, the Flamels showed up to storm the castle in all their spectacular anger, asking why Albus had removed the stone from the confines of the vault only to hide it behind such foolish defenses- in a school no less…_ **

**_But, well, the memory should show you the rest of their rant and Albus’ face aging more than a few years. Many well wishes, as this was by far one of the most pleasing starts to a new year I have ever had._ **

**_I thought maybe you would like to know, but I suspect that the thing that was once my Lord is possessing the body of the bumbling defense teacher, as I have seen his eyes flash red when angered or irritated._ **

**_I am unsure of your plans for the man and could care less as I am aligned with you and the Potter child, but I will warn you, his body is deteriorating fast and should you have plans they would need to happen soon._ **

**_Severus Snape._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldy is back and possessing Quirrel!  
> ~And Dumbledore's pants are of fire, because he's a liar~


	12. Re·birth- the process of being reincarnated or born again

**Paris, France**

Her charm bracelet jiggled as she reached across the table for the sugar, plopping one of the little squares in her tea. “I’m glad to see you got your stone back.” With a swirl of her finger, the small spoon started to stir in the sugar cube. “However… I think there is something that you could do for me. After all, I did provide you with the method and knowledge to get it back.”

The woman and man across from her were both young-looking, but the way they looked at each other showed just how long they’d lived. Perenelle Flamel leaned back in her chair, flicking her long auburn hair out of the way as she did. “And what do you ask of us, child?”

“I have written up a list and will provide the materials, but I have a ritual that needs your expertise to do. One that I would trust with no one else.” Slowly she slid a parchment over to the two semi-immortals. “The letter with the ingredient list is instructions, as well as a safe soul-transfer spell.”

_ The soul encased in clay the color of the skin, _

_ Phoenix feather for rebirth, _

_ A vial of Pheonix tears for healing,  _

_ A vial of freely given Unicorn’s blood to restore youth,  _

_ The powdered fangs of a vampire to darken the potion to the user’s soul, _

_ Bone of the father to connect the body to the soul, _

_ A pound of flesh from the servant to shape the body, _

_ A vial of blood from the ally to give aid to the magical connection, _

_ Elixir of life to strengthen the weak life force. _

Nicolas Flamel blanched, his wife taking the paper from his hands as he stared at her. “This- this is the alchemic ritual for resurrection!” He hissed, eyes wide.

Spring smiled and sipped her tea. “Most will think that, but it will not be true. No, I ask of you to instead merely build a body for a lost soul… one that I owe a body to, as I destroyed their last one.”

It was lucky they were in a muggle coffeehouse under privacy wards because the man’s voice rose to a surprised and high pitch. “ _ Him _ ? You want us to help  _ the Dark Lord _ ?!” 

“I do.”

Perenelle placed a hand on her husband's, calmly looking over her with searching eyes. “You hide things from us. If you truly wish for our help, you will tell us exactly why the Girl-Who-Lived would wish this for the man who murdered her parents.”

With a sigh, she relented after a long moment. “They were not my parents.” Slowly, she looked at them, taking another long sip of tea. “I go by Harry Potter, but you may also call me Spring Dé Danann, as it was the name given to me by the stars upon the moment I awoke into this world.”

“You-” The two seemed to soak this in, glancing at each other in silent communication. She watched, amused. Finally, Nicolas nodded to her. “We will not ask more of your plans for the world, only this: are your intentions to harm anyone of magical blood?”

Tilting her head slowly, she moved to put her chin in her hand lazily, her charm bracelet jingling. “I have no intention to wreak havoc on your society, no. I am prophesied to either make sure magic regains her health or see her die with my own last breath.”

“And you have all these materials?”

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small velvet pouch. “The soul will have to be collected, but the clay is the finest the goblins have to offer. The phoenix feather is in the wand to preserve it, so you will have to snap it to get to it, but that is a non-issue. Bone of the father will be the job of the Dark Lord wanting the ritual to go right and I am sure he has plenty of willing servants to provide flesh, as for the blood, it is my own so if you would kindly destroy all the remains at the end…”

“Of course.” Nicolas nodded gravely. “And the elixir is for us to provide… though I must ask, the vampire fangs- there will not be a clan after us for using them? I myself have never gotten to work with them because of, well, the  _ rarity _ …”

Spring’s smile must have been telling because both semi-immortals swallowed and looked as if they wished they didn’t ask. She held out her hand. “Is this a deal Mr. Flamel? You will swear to do the ritual for me for the information and kindness I provided?” The man looked at her hand, slightly pale, and she smiled toothily. “Know also, that should you do this for me I will never again ask you anything or darken your doorstep, except as a friend.”

Seeing that strengthen the man’s resolve, a larger hand took hers and they shook.

“Well then!” She stood, winking at them both. “I believe that I have a guardian to placate that I am alright and you have a ritual to do! Good luck!” Then Spring left with a bounce in her step. 

**Little Hangleton, England**

Voldemort watched the immortal alchemist and his wife closely. The two had, just days past, sent him a letter out of nowhere saying they wished to offer him a body in place of an ally of his. That they would not give him the stone nor the recipe, and that they would do the ritual themselves, but that they would help him. That it meant not that they supported him, only that this mysterious ‘benefactor’ had called in a favor.

He had immediately taken the chance, his curiosity only piqued more when they asked him for a servant's flesh and a bone from his father. 

Not knowing the ritual, he (reluctantly) gave them one of the bones from his actual father-  _ without telling them anything about the man, of course _ \- and watched as they brewed the base potion in a large cauldron.

The golden liquid of the Elixir of Life was recognizable, same with the silvery unicorn’s blood ( _ to which they reassured him was freely given _ ) and a vial of clear phoenix's tears. The wand that encased a phoenix feather had been surprising, but he held his tongue. 

It would not due to have them ask him to step farther away where he could not see.

The bone of his disgusting muggle father was crushed up and put into the potion, as well as two things that looked suspiciously like vampire fangs, and he wondered how those had been collected. 

A vial of blood that sparked when it was poured out was poured in and then the Alchemist spent a suspicious amount of time cleaning and then vanishing the vial before the man turned to him. “Flesh of the servant. And then your soul will need to be transferred to the clay.” The man gestured to where a clay imitation of a baby sat.

With a nod, he drew a knife cursed to be sharp enough to sever limbs, and looked to the man. “How much?”

Glancing at a parchment that must have been the ritual instructions and muttering calculations, Flamel looked up, face grim. “The arm from hand to elbow should suffice, though I will have to rid it of blood and bone to not disturb the ritual.”

“I see.” He put Quirrell’s arm down on the table the alchemist had transfigured and swung the knife. Quirrell screamed in his head. Cauterizing the wound easily, he watched in detached fascination as hand, bone, and blood was taken from the arm.

The woman, Mrs. Flamel, turned to him while her husband was in the middle of fileting the flesh. “I will transfer your soul now and the homunculus will be thrown into the cauldron… You will be in pain.” There was no forgiveness in her tone, only a warning.

Voldemort dipped his head. “Understood.”

With a look of concentration, the woman raised her wand. “I wish you luck. Should your sanity stay intact, I will be surprised.” 

But before he could snarl or question or do anything over this new fact, there was a sucking feeling and all his physical senses were suddenly cut off.

Then, there was the feeling of fire.

Like all the pain in the world compressed into one flame engulfing his whole being,  _ twisting-ripping-changing-shaping _ him until he knew not who or what he was.

Just when he thought himself out of all bounds of living as an actual human being, there was the feeling of a cool breeze, a tug on him as if he’d been tied to a string and something was gently trying to get his attention.

As if a dog without a nose or body or shape, he moved slowly to try to drift towards where the strand was leading him. 

_ Green. _

The first thought almost made him pause, but after a seemly chiding tug, he continued on.

_ Green eyes. _

_ A feared, famous wizard, corrupted into a weaker form. _

_ Spoken words of his demise. _

_ Thick violet liquid bubbling in a potion. _

_ A name. _

_ A curse. _

_ A girl. _

Breathing came back to him all at once, gasping for air and when he felt as if he could finally breathe normally, his eyes moved to his hands, to his body. Laying in the grass was a body of pale skin without the occasional scales he’d had, fingers and limbs all proportional to a human rather than the  _ creature _ he’d been when he’d finished his traversing of the harsher Dark Arts.

A woman, Mrs. Flamel, leaned over him with appraising eyes. “Name?”

“V-Voldemort.” His voice was hoarse and weak, but he  thankfully didn’t see any pity in the woman’s eyes.

“And the name of your followers?”

Sitting up slowly, as it felt like his body was going to collapse any second, he narrowed his eyes. “Death Eaters.”

With a nod, the woman straightened. “You have your body. We did our ritual. There is little left for us to do, as that was the extent of the favor we owed. Now, as this concludes our-”

“W-would you…” He was so  _ weak and pathetic _ and as much as he hated it, he needed clothing and someone that could help heal him. “Get me to the- the Malfoys?”

Eyes softening just a bit as she looked at him, the woman glanced at her husband, who nodded. “Very well. Hold on.” She offered out a hand, and when he took it, they were apparated to the gates of the Malfoy Manor.

Then the Alchemist did something that shocked him. 

The man took off his cloak and held it out to him. He must have given the man a strange look because he was offered up a wry smile. “The…  _ person  _ who we owed the favor would not like it if you died from the cold before you could finish out even this night. I am sure that she has other plans for you.”

The woman elbowed her husband, glaring.

“Er- Please forget I mentioned their gender.” 

He took the cloak, eyeing the man and woman. Voice raspy, he covered himself with the thick cloak. “Thank you… and thank the benefactor for me.”

With a chuckle, the man shook his head. “I will not, and you’re welcome.” 

Then the two immortals were gone.

Pressing his hand to the gates, he watched them swing open, Lucius Malfoy appearing before him, already in a bow. “My Lor-” The man faltered when he looked up, eyes wide in shock. “...My Lord? Are you…  _ well _ ? I did not hear of your return and would have assisted should I have gotten word...”

“The Flamels helped well enough.” The name made the man’s eyes widen more before he held his hand out. “But I will need Narcissa to heal the effects of the ritual fully.”

With just a hesitant nod, the man took his arm and they apparated into the Manor.


	13. En·trust- assign the responsibility for doing something to someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhausting.  
> Life is exhausting.

**_Your Majesty,_ **

**_I suspect you may already know this, but Quirrelmort (as is the not-so-affectionate nickname I gave the possessed man) has left the castle._ **

**_Albus is quite in a fit of a mood. Without 'Mr. Potter', the stone, or the possessed teacher apparently his plans for the year have seemingly been ruined in one stroke of your hand._ **

**_I approve._ **

**_Lucius Malfoy, on a side tangent, looks a bit haggard and has been seen with a mysterious man… who has red-tinted eyes and recently claimed the title of Lord Slytherin._ **

**_If that was indeed your aim, well done._ **

**_If not… well… it would not have happened._ **

**_So well done._ **

**_Severus Snape._ **

  
  


**_Severus,_ **

**_Please address me as Spring- titles are irrelevant while I am playing the role I am- or if you insist, Miss Dé_** **_Danann would work just as well I suppose. Though as the name I bear currently lists you as one of two godfathers on its inheritance test… so I would prefer Spring._**

**_Off-topic: Did you know that a clan of merfolk up in Norway runs an underwater winery and trade their wine for waterproofed books and scrolls? I got a case of wine for a first edition of 'Cinderella' and would happily send a bottle or two your way if you would like._ **

**_I hear that teaching is quite stressful._ **

**_Either way, I have included instructions for a potion that you should make for yourself. It should help keep the effects of constant brewing from affecting your body._ **

**_Well wishes,_ **

**_Spring._ **

  
  


**_Miss Spring._ **

**_I will not turn down a bottle of wine, as teaching is indeed stressful, but I will ask whether or not you yourself should be having such things._ ** **_Is that guardian of yours really that unobservant?_ **

**_I am deeply grateful for the potion you listed last time, as it has helped my hair and skin and I feel better now than I have in a long time._ **

**_I did not know about the inheritance test, thank you for letting me know. I will look into that._ **

**_In the meantime, where did you get a first edition of 'Cinderella'?_ **

**_Severus_ **

  
  


**_Severus,_ **

**_Please do look into your matters with the goblins, but tell them I sent you, it will make everything much easier- trust me._ **

**_When in Egypt, I traded a favor- help a local witch get rid of a curse binding her- in exchange for a lovely handmade harp. The harp was then traded in Ireland for a golden circlet, which I then traded for the first edition book. Thus came the wine- and I already have plans to trade one bottle of wine for a lovely cloak that will protect the wearer from fire for Charlie, and another bottle for a jade necklace that will absorb harmful curses for Bill._ **

**_See, this is not me trying to get drunk, but instead is a game I play to see what I can get the Wesleys and my other human acquaintances for Yule and their other holidays._ **

**_This way it costs me nothing to get them the gift, and as such, I will not feel as if I require equal payment._ **

**_Bill approves. Very much so._ **

**_Spring._ **

  
  


Severus Snape was almost surprised when on Yule he received a package wrapped in royal blue paper. And yet, he was not surprised at all.

As he was spending the day at Malfoy Manor and the man he knew was his Lord (but who had not revealed himself yet) was sitting not too far away, he hesitated in opening the gift. Fingers that had been stained by potions- but were not anymore- hovered slightly above a silver bow.

"Having trouble Severus?" Lucius mocked slightly, but he could tell the man was intrigued by who was sending him things.

Sending a sneer at the man, he pulled at the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the large box. Opening it, he pulled out three wine bottles made of shimmering silver glass and a small letter.

_**Though, just because I myself am not out to get drunk, do not go downing all three of these all at once- no matter the stress of teaching.** _

_**Mermaids really don’t have any sense of alcohol content.** _

_**Enjoy.** _

Laughter rang out around the room and he blinked when he realized it was him laughing, reaching up to cover his mouth slightly.

The small note was pulled from his hand, and Lucius eyed the bottles with greedy grey eyes. "Those are mermaid wine? How?! I hear they're  _ extremely _ hard to get!" Which essentially meant the man had tried and failed to get some for himself. 

Though, he doubted Lucius Malfoy would think of trading books for the wine. 

"And that is why she gave them to  _ me _ and not  _ you _ ." With a shark-like grin, he plucked the note back and carefully put the bottles away. With a nod to the man watching with amused eyes and the other Malfoys, he ignored Lucius whining about the identity of this  _ 'she' _ and flooed to his private quarters in Hogwarts where he put away and carefully warded the bottles.

_ Who knew when he would need priceless bottles of wine to trade. _

  
  


**Bermuda Triangle, Exact Location Unknown**

It was a little surprising when Spring got a letter from one Albus Dumbledore and she quickly moved the tracking charm on it to a nearby ship that was passing by. 

Then she dismantled the different charms and spells littering the parchment before even daring to take it from the bird.

As she was stuck on board the large ship as the team of curse-breakers traversed the sunken wreckage under the sea with aid from powerful goblin wards and ancient spells she'd cast herself, Spring unraveled the letter and read through it quickly.

One jab about 'her parents' being former Hogwarts students, a poke at her being needed to 'protect the hope of the wizarding world', and a few different guilt trips…

She copied the letter and then ripped the copy up into shreds. It was pleasing, but she would instead send the original to Gringotts to file away until she wanted to fully discredit the man.

Spring was still glaring at the letter in hand when the water broke, a kelpie rising to the bow of the ship with a large golden statue on it’s back. Folding the letter and stowing it in her waterproof pockets she waved off the barn own and moved to coo at the saltwater kelpie. “Hey darling, look at you, doing so well in carrying all these heavy things for me.” Using a waterproof rune pen, she drew the runes for featherlight weight and then untied it and levitated it onto the ship.

“Having fun in the sun?” Bill broke the water with a smile on his own kelpie, towing a net with a bunch of silver and gold things along with multiple scrolls that she would bet her left foot she was going to be working on tonight. The redhead looked a bit pink, but he was smiling as he heaved himself onto the ship, towing the net up after him. “I can’t imagine being up here all day- Merlin, I’d burn like a piece of parchment.”

Maria broke the water with Kobi and Jacqueline, all three grinning as they lugged their respective hauls out onto the ship. “The others are content to waste the rest of their air documenting and taking all the pictures they can, but I think we should break out the food!”

Watching as the tired and disoriented crew wound down for the night, taking off her deep water enchantments off them, she took out her translating notebooks and her tablet to mark down the items they’d acquired, setting to work.

“You look a little irritated.” Bill found her, probably before he was off to bed, by the state of his light under robes and messy hair. Sitting down beside her on deck, he crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, offering her a curious smile. “What happened? You were fine with soaking up the sun and reading when I left…”

Spring frowned at the scroll she was ritualistically extracting the water from, using her free hand to pull the letter out, shoving it at him. “Read.”

With only a huff of amusement, the curse-breaker started to read.

Extracting the rest of the water, she looked over to see the man’s face slowly turning red, eyes furious. “Who does he think he is! What the hell- This is clearly emotional manipulation! What is he thinking, sending something like this! That fat old lard-loving  _ wanker _ !” 

“... Are you done?”

Bill took a deep breath in, holding it and then breathing out. “Yeah.”

“Good.” She smiled at the man and put the dry scroll to the side. “I need you to mail this letter off to Ragnarok with a letter saying that I would like any owl mail to Harry Potter that has charms or curses on it blocked.”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead and ruffling her hair, her guardian grinned. “Got it. Get some sleep kiddo. You’ve only got yourself to blame if you have a headache tomorrow from magical exhaustion.”

Giving a fake groan of pain, she let her lips quirk up when the man mocked it, walking away.

_ All was well. _

**Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office**

_ All was not well. _

First Potter had to go and run away-  _ that accused child, causing so very much trouble for him- _ then Flamel had somehow found out about his plan for the stone and Tom’s vessel disappeared! And to top it off, the stupid disobedient boy had to go and somehow resurrect himself! In a  _ body _ ! 

Albus Dumbledore sucked angrily on a lemon drop while trying so very hard to stay calm and centered, looking down the table at the very dark wizard that was giving him so many problems. “And you  _ claim  _ that you are the hair to the Slytherin line, Mr…”

“Marvolo. Marvolo Slytherin, Mr. Dumbledore.” A small grin curled the man’s lips, and he sucked harder at the lemon drop, teeth grinding together.

_ Foolish insolent boy not knowing his place! He was supposed to be insane- surely the number of compulsions to create his Horcruxes had driven him to do it, so how did he retain so much of his sanity?! He was ruining all of his plans! _

He smiled benevolently, fighting a sneer when the man across from him looked as if he knew how much he was getting to him. “I see… and you have proof of your birth? You are truly of the Slytherin line?”

With a flash of gold, the man held up his hand, displaying a pale hand where a golden Lordship ring sat proudly.

  
  


Marvolo- _as that was Voldemort’s chosen name for this new body and in new era he’d found himself in, the era of his_ _impending victory-_ smirked and leaned back in his seat, watching the old man steam to himself. “I must say, Dumbledore, you are seeming fairly uncooperative for a man who is known for giving multiple second chances. And here I have not even had a _f_ _ _i_ rst_ chance."

He watched, all too amused, as the Headmaster fumbled with a reasonable explanation to dislike him. “Well, I-”

“And to think,” he cut the man off, knowing that it would irritate him further, “that Hogwarts needed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher every year until now..."

Dumbledore frowned like some disapproving grandfather. “Marvolo, my boy, in case you didn’t know there is a powerful curse on-” The man finally registered his words, blinking. “Excuse me-  _ until now _ ? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Surely you know that since I am the Lord Slytherin, that I am immediately the Head of House for Slytherin?” Ignoring the gaping buffoon at the other end of the table, he looked to Severus, who he had still not yet revealed himself to,even as he had a sneaking suspicion the man already knew. “Severus and I have decided that since the school board hired me as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, we will share the duties that come with Head of House, especially as he knows more of the staff and students.”

“That isn’t-”

“But as I have no plans to leave the Defence position for at least five years, I am sure that I will have time to acquaint myself with this beautiful school.”

The Headmaster stood from his chair as this, face slightly red, and voice raised. “You have not been hired! The position was already offered to Gilderoy Lockhart!”

The table was quiet, watching both of them as if it was some type of sports event. He stood as well, smile cold, and he saw a few of the other staff members shiver. “It was not a question. The Headmaster has no right to hire teachers, as that is the job of the School Board, so you have been overruled.” He smirked just to piss the old man off more and cocked his head slightly. “Plus, isn’t Lockhart that fiction writer?”

As his new colleagues silently smiled to themselves, he nodded and swept from the room.

The curse on the professor’s position was a fairly simple one, given that it wasn’t a curse.

Marvolo stood in the room of hidden things, looking down at Ravenclaw’s diadem, reaching into his pocket to take out a small letter that he’d found in the pocket of Nicolas Flamel’s cloak.

**Dark Lord Voldemort,**

**It is nice to meet you, even if through just a letter. I hope the body finds you well.**

**As you are probably wondering, I am not on your side, nor any other side. I am just an impartial observer. However, I should tell you this- you are the Dark Lord. There can only be one Dark Lord at a time and one Light Lord at a time. I myself am part of a universally grey faction that has long been tasked with keeping the balance of magic equal.**

**It is not at the moment, hence my presence.**

**Albus Dumbledore is a fake and a fraud, so should you kill him, I would have no complaints.**

**One last thing:** **Unless you put your soul back together, Magic will not let you continue as you are. She will only permit** **_one_ ** **Horcrux, not** **_six_ ** **, you stupid man.**

**On the back is the spell to reabsorb your mistakes. Use it.**

**~The Benefactor**

Scowling at the loopy writing, he huffed.

It couldn’t hurt to try... this  _ was  _ the same person that had saved him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring's such a cheeky little cretin :) a big fave


	14. Knight- a man (or woman) who served their sovereign or lord as a mounted soldier in armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things... are coming together.  
> Meanwhile, here's a shitty haiku  
> ~  
> A meeting, soon now.  
> Two colliding, intertwined.  
> Will Fate let them be?  
> ~

**Amazon Rainforest, Exact Location Not Given**

“Do not go into the trees, child.” An elder ‘ _ wise woman _ ’ of the tribe she and the curse-breakers were visiting drew her closer with a grip of iron. “You will not come out alive.”

The ‘Desconhecido’- a tribe of wizards that lived to protect the lands they had from the muggles destructive nature- were one of the only groups, in all the time she had traveled with the cursebreakers, that had declined her offer to negotiate. As Maria had to explain to her, in their culture, women were considered to not yet be ‘purified’ if they were not tied to a male wizard. So the two women in the small group and her stuck together as much as they could, as the stares from the males in the tribe were unsettling, but as the others were in the nearby temple, she had sat as far as she could from the village.

The trees here were… powerful.

They spoke louder and more freely, the plants more alive than they were in the other places she’d been and even though everyone kept telling her the trees were dangerous, she had her doubts. They were just lonely.

“The impure one escaped her patron’s gaze?” One of the men that led the village stalked over smoothly, English broken and gaze heavy. 

Spring sneered deeply and snapped her teeth, making the wise woman release her with a muttered prayer. Teeth bared viciously, she stalked past the man. “I am no one’s property, nor do I have a patron.” 

_ She herself had been a patron of many, but she would  _ _ never _ _ bow to another. Even her mother and father knew that. _

Returning to the circle in the middle of camp, she sat against one of the ‘good trees’ and watched the members of the village, Nox doing the same thing by her side. 

“Hey Spring! How was your day?” Maria and Jacqueline moved to sit by her, the three ‘tainted’ women having grown closer in the presence of the disrespectful gazes. 

Her eyes narrowed on where a group of village men were looking their way and muttering, but she took a deep breath and tried to relax. “It’s been okay. I got scolded again for going too close to the trees- though I think that they're just trying to hide something.”

Jacqueline laughed. “Suspicious! I like it!”

“Yes, well as much as I like mysteries, I also think that maybe you should spare Bill the heart attack of getting lost in the woods.” Maria shook her head, but smiled as the others moved to join them with the food from the night, and the conversation moved to the inscribings they’d found in the small temple.

Apparently the women were not even permitted to get food, as they would ‘infect’ it.

_ Summer save her, the men in this world were idiots. _

Dressing in the loose clothing that was more muggle than wizard because of the hot climate, she wished the group well and then moved to go sit under her tree. With Nox lazily curled at her side, soaking up the sun as the sidhe was unaffected by any temperatures even if they should be extreme, Spring took out her notebook and a piece of parchment so she could start a letter to Severus.

Halfway through the letter, Nox stood up suddenly, at attention. 

Looking up, she saw the men from the night before congregating and starting towards her. Quickly, she jotted out a note for Bill, folding the letter and holding it out for Nox. “To Bill. Stay with him and keep him safe. I will be fine.” She knew that the sidhe could very well find her no matter where she was, but she didn’t want it to be away from the group and risk being hurt.

With only a short huff, the cat took the paper in her mouth softly and bounded away.

“Impure child!” The tribe chief stopped in front of her. “It is decided! Since you are under no patron, you will be purified by the wishes of the great God of the Sun! Stand for the purification ritual!”

Spring slowly stood, tilting her head, and she ducked the hand that the man tried to grab her with. “I don’t believe in your gods, so who's to say this ritual will even work?” Dancing away from the hands, she raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you tell me about this ritual and I’ll tell you if it’ll work on me or maybe even how to make it better.” 

The men looked as if they wanted to stab her, eyes growing irritated with her tactic of avoidance. “You will be bedded to wash your impurities away! Birth of a child will clear you of your sins!”

Her good humor turned to horror and disgust as she took this in. The men in this tribe were not better than the baubles she wore on her wrist, using their ‘religion’ to prey upon those weaker than them. Unfortunately, she was outnumbered, as her plan had been only to find out the ritual and then twist it to her advantage- and yet this was so very much worse than anything she’d thought. 

So with only a split second moment for the panic building in her chest, she turned on her heel and started to run for the trees. 

“She must not escape!”

_ Oh, but I dare you to try to touch me, after all, was it not I who has been talking to the forest all week?  _

Hissing a spell that shook the earth behind her, she felt long fingernails try to grab at her, cutting her arm as she sprinted into the trees. Casting a spell on herself that would make sure all blood that left her body in the 24 hours was unusable and untraceable, she healed her wounds and ran further into the forest.

  
  


**_Snape,_ **

**_I have an urgent request for you._ **

**_Spring was with me in my visit to the Brazilian rainforests and the locals deemed her a target for a ritual in which- well-... it isn't pretty. She ran into the forests and has not been seen for three days, possibly four depending on when you receive this letter._ **

**_I have a suspicion that the small amounts of blood she left behind are tainted- could you maybe lend me some type of assistance in finding her?_ **

**_Bill_ **

  
  


**_Mister Weasley_ **

**_I swear- the idiot child is not even at the school yet and she is giving me grey hairs!_ **

**_If her blood is tainted, you will have no luck with that, but should you have any other possessions that are highly connected to her, pour the potion included on the item and it will tug you towards wherever the girl has gone._ **

**_I do hope that this will not be a regular occurrence._ **

**_Do not tell her this-- but I worry for the child and would rather see her safe._ **

**_Letter me should you need another potion. Anytime._ **

**_Professor Snape_ **

  
  


Spring was in the middle of inscribing a translation into her notebook when she heard the sound of… voices? 

“Spring! Spring? Kiddo come on, this isn’t funny, where are yo- BLOODY HELL!”

Blinking, she stood up from the cold stone ground and ambled over to the entrance of the abandoned temple she’d found, eyeing where Bill and Kobi were trying to ward off the jaguars growling at them with shield spells. 

“Hey!" She whistled sharply. "They’re friends, not food! Bad kitties!”

The large jungle cats immediately stopped growling, coming up to purr and nuzzle at her. 

Nox sneezed unhappily from Bill’s side.

The group gaped at her. “S-Spring?”

“Hey. What's up? Do you like the temple I foun-” She was cut off, smothered in a group hug.

“You were gone for four days! Four days Spring! What were you thinking- why didn’t you come back?” Her guardian pulled back, checking her over while muttering about being helplessly worried, hands never leaving her shoulders.

She smiled sheepishly. “I might have gotten caught up with this temple- it’s massive!- but the kitties brought me food and-”

“FOUR DAYS!” Bill’s voice was almost shrill, eyes angry now. “All I get is some letter that the villagers were probably were going to try to use you in a ritual and then I get back and you’re just- just GONE! I was so worried- no way to contact you, no reassurance you’re even  _ alive-  _ I had to contact Snape just to get this potion so I could find you!”

Bowing her head slightly, she allowed herself to again be pulled into a long hug. "Sorry…"

The man sighed deeply. “But yes- I am excited to see how in Merlin’s name you found a temple larger than the one we are working on.”

Hiding an amused smile in his chest, she hugged the man back.

**Azkaban Prison**

It was at the same time-  _ as fate usually meddles _ \- that both prisoners of Black blood escaped the confines of their cells as animagi- one a black dog and the other a spotted hyena- both extremely malnourished.

Seeming as fate had tied them together, the forest they'd both chosen to run to was still as they both faced off, in their human visage once again.

"Bellatrix."

"Cousin Sirius."

They circled each other, neither having wands, but both ready to shift and tear at the other with their teeth if need be.

Sirius Black narrowed his eyes. "You felt it too, the call… Why am I not surprised? You always were in tune with the madness."

Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black grinned, voice taunting. "It takes one to know one~" Her glittering black eyes were almost fond. "How about we call a truce, cousin mine? Help each other? I know you can find the Potter child due to the godfather bond… but I can do you one better! I can tell you where Peter's hiding!~"

"You lie." Sirius' eyes narrow.

The woman rocked back on her heels, grinning. "Do I? Or do I just know the itsy bitsy rat better than you think?"

With a snarl at the mention of a rat, the taller of the cousins snapped his teeth like a feral dog, making the woman laugh. "And how do I know you won't hurt Harry? Won't try to give him to your  _ 'Lord' _ ?"

"Don't mistake me for a second, dear cousin, I do intend to give Potter to my Lord wrapped up in a nice little bow for  _ now…  _ but I also think that maybe- If the child is strong enough- I will rethink my decision. Because for all my pride, I am indebted to the Potter child for clearing my mind."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "We vow to work together until my name is cleared or there’s no deal."

Bellatrix grinned. "A very Slytherin move for such a Gryffindor... Very well. I accept."

As the magic of their vow settled on the land, a large black dog and a smaller hyena ran through the forest towards civilization

**Hogshead Pub, Hogsmeade Village**

Remus Lupin stared at Albus Dumbledore in absolute horror.

He’d heard of his pup’s death almost three years ago, and then two years ago there was the announcement that the Headmaster had actually hidden away the last Potter for safety reasons-  _ something he’d been saying constantly when Remus asked to see the last remaining member of his pack _ \- but this blew the whole thing out of the water. “You don’t know… where Harry is?”

“Well I have been trying to track the boy ever since he ran from the house of his muggle aunt, but-”

“He’s been gone for that long?! And you didn’t tell anyone?!” The small room he knew had extensive silencing wards around it, but that wasn’t stopping his trying to see if he could break them just with his indignation. Pacing across the floor, he growled when the man moved to open his mouth. “All this time wondering how he was doing, what he was learning, begging you to let me see him- AND YOU HAD NO IDEA WHERE HE WAS!”

A very tired look of defeat came over the Headmaster’s face and he had to stop himself from giving in because he knew that was what the man wanted. “Remus, my boy-”

Snarling, he cut the man off. “No. Not this time Albus. You’ve gone too far this time.” Turning on his heel, he stalked for the door. “I’ll find Harry myself.” 

**Chile, South America**

Spring (and the rest of the party) were much more comfortable after getting out of the rainforests. She’d had to leave the sweet jaguars behind to the jungle as they were wild creatures at heart, but she suspected that had something to do with the relief of all the men- as the large jungle cats had taken to keeping an extra close eye on her, Maria, and Jacqueline- even going so far as to growl at the other guys on the team.

The warm heat stayed, as did their loose silk robes, but the tribe of skinwalkers they met greeted them with much more respect and dignity.

She spent her mornings helping the local women by entertaining the children, hunting with the men in the evenings and schooling them in fighting. The skinwalkers never said a word to the other curse-breakers about her ability to land their best fighter on his back in only a few minutes, and in turn, she taught them the basics of an ancient fae rain-dance that would help their crops.

It was all well and good until the strangers showed up.

A small girl was hanging off her leg, giggling as she pretended to stomp around and shake her off, the other children ran around her fake screaming and laughing as she tried lazily to catch them.

Nox, who had been laying in the grass lazily next to the quieter children enjoying the sun and the small hands petting out its fur, raised its head in attention to something.

Instantly she looked over in that direction, seeing a few of the men at the border growing at two mid-sized animals. A shaggy black dog and a thin hyena, both of which were looking directly at her.

Clicking her tongue, she called Nox to her side, gently prying the girl off her leg so she could walk over to the three men at the border. “Everything alright?”

“Stay back, sun child. These are no wild animals.”

She hummed, not disagreeing. “You would know better than I. My nose  _ has  _ been fairly stuffy lately.” Edging a bit closer, she smiled at the two animals from in between the warriors. “Hello there! Can- um- you maybe show yourselves? I would rather not have Nox go fetch Bill.”

The two animals stayed silent for a long second before a woman in a black lacy dress appeared where the hyena had been. “A girl! You- he-” With a cackle of laughter, the woman bent over in hysterics. “Harry Potter’s a  _ GIRL _ !”

With a stunned expression, a man in baggy jeans and a t-shirt appeared, mouth hanging open and staring at her in shock. “What- no-”

“You didn’t even know your niece's  _ gender _ !” At this, the woman further devolved into mocking laughter.

“RESPECT SUN CHILD!” The lead warrior boomed angrily, the three leveling their spears at the two ragged animagi and she sighed, shaking her head. The leader frowned deeply, but he looked more upset at the fact she was letting these two ‘mock her’ than her dismissal. “You know them?”

With a shrug, she looked at the two, who had frozen. “In a sense. The man is my godfather and the woman my cousin. Let them pass. I will keep them in line.” Then she waved at the man and woman. “Come on then. We have a lot to talk about.”

Bill found her later, sighing and slumping down into the grass next to her. “I am so beat. Remind me to thank Countess Evelyn for giving me that idea to give the whole crew tracking bracelets. I almost lost Frank to one of the-” He trailed off, blinking at the two people sitting across from her. “Um- Spring- you know that those are both...”

“Criminals? Escaped Murders?” She smiled sweetly at him. “Sure do! Bill Weasley, meet Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black, my godfather by name and cousin by name, though we are not that far from family that is  _ not _ by name.”

The redhead looked up at the two, eyes studying. “It actually… makes sense now.”

Sirius cleared his throat. “Not to- uh- interrupt, but my you’re not Harry! I changed his diapers! I knew that he was, well, a  _ he _ !”

With a tilt of her head, she looked at the two. “Not to say that I don’t trust you both, but I would need a vow of secrecy from both of you if I were to disclose who or  _ why  _ I am.” She waved at their surroundings. “If not, feel free to stay for a few more hours and then please leave.”

“I, Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black, vow to keep the secrets of….”

“Spring.” 

“-of Spring until either death or her allowing me to tell them.” The woman intoned, and the vow settled. 

The three of them turned to look at Sirius Black and (with a sigh) the man made the vow.

Leaning back on her hands, much more relaxed, she smiled at the two faelings. “Way back when the Enchanted Halls of the Faery Courts were accessible to humans, before the wars, there were only two royals. The Summer Queen and The Winter King. But something amazing happened. Twins were born, one with more of the Winter King’s gifts and the other with more of the Summer Queen’s gifts. Autumn and Spring. The Prince and Princess.

“They grew up with their own friends, the knights that they trained to protect and love them with their last breaths. But the knight that was the favorite of the prince's, the one he had been most okay with the idea of spending eternity with, decided to abandon him for a mortal man. A wizard. 

“And so, the Autumn Prince cursed that line be cursed with a slow madness as long as their blood was exiled from the Enchanted Halls.

“But a child with the name of Harry Potter, who was a blood-adopted Black, was spoken in a prophecy to be used as a tool of war and manipulation by the fake Light Lord. So I, the Spring Princess, was sent to take his place and help restore Magic to her rightful balance.” Spring watched the two go through multiple emotions, before glancing to Bill, who nodded. “As my brother was a young fae that knew not the troubles of life, I feel his actions were misled and will do this for each of you. I will give both of you your freedom and a boon.”

The two stared at her.

Sirius opened his mouth then shut it, before opening it again. “H-how? What- what could you do to- to free us?”

Grinning, she looked at the two young magic users and gave a low whistle. Nox sat up and looked at her, tilting its head. “Deliver Peter Pettegrew to the Wizengamot, and ask my Mother to send one of her prisoners to Azkaban,” she reached out plucking a hair from Bella’s head and holding it out to the sidhe, “with a permanent makeover.”

The sidhe dipped it’s catlike head and took the hair in its mouth carefully.

“I would close your eyes.”

Bill did without a second thought, Sirius doing as told as well as covering Bellatrix’s eyes. With the sound of tearing flesh and wet noises only an eldritch being could make, the sidhe revealed it’s true form and then disappeared.

There was a pause before it was back and with a soggy slurping sound, it was a cat again.

“He’s done.” She smiled and patted Nox’s head when the two Blacks looked at it with wide eyes. “Now… one is cleared, one is dead. What are you going to do with this new-found freedom? And please, the boon would be nice to fill as soon as possible.”

Bellatrix looked at her, grinning slightly manically. “Can I stay with you? You’re fun! What about like a bodyguard or aunt or something?!”

With a smile, she nodded. “I’m sure that you could travel with us. How good with breaking darker curses are you?”

The woman grinned. “The best. I was taught privately by my Lord.”

“Excellent! Then I’ll have the goblins make you up an identity similar to the one you had and then we'll do something to change your hair and disguise that mark on your arm and you’ll be hired!” She looked to the man. “And you?”

Sirius’ nose scrunched up slightly. “Could- could you do something about- well- I want to get to know you. Especially if you’re the last thing I have tying me to- er- to the Potters. They were my friends and…”

She nodded. “You can be our sort of figurehead politician. As Lord Black you can travel with us and help me negotiate when we are in territories with wizards, as they don’t recognize my authority. When that situation comes up I will act as your ‘assistant’ and that way the others won’t have to deal with politics that don’t suit them.” 

Bill rubbed at his face then muttered something that sounded like  _ ‘Maria is going to flip’ _ before smiling tiredly at the two. “Well, since you’re here, you can sleep in our tent. It has more than enough room.”

Spring just smiled.

_ It had been a long time since she’d had knights of her own, even if these ones were mortal. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it louder for the people in the back Remus!


	15. Try- make an attempt or effort to do something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^   
> For personal reasons, I will be finding a nice place in the forest to lay down and grow a fine layer of moss, maybe even decompose slowly.

**Chile---Russia**

The next morning the two magical humans and Spring apparated to the Russian version of Diagon Alley, where-  _ according to Bellatrix- _ neither would be extradited because no one cared enough about them.

That was not to say that there were no stares, but she suspected that was because of her light and colorful clothing.

Either way, they hurried to Gringotts, and she went with Bellatrix rather than sit through Sirius' long lecture on lordships and all his duties as Lord Black.

After an in-depth healing of the last traces of malnutrition and dementor effects, the woman's hair was cut and she was given a cosmetic ritual that made it lay in a soft wavy bob that made the woman look years younger. Then came the naming process and with a few forays into the Black lineage, Belladonna Eden Black was born with the parentage of Alphard Black and Iolanthe Potter II- the younger sister of Charlus Potter who was widely unknown of and didn’t have many records except birth and death certificates.

After a very in-depth wardrobe purchase along with trunks, Spring then took the two ex-convicts to a muggle tattoo shop in London, where they got some work done.

Spring carefully ritualistically removed the binding spell from the dark mark, holding it as ‘Belladonna’ was inked, and then tied the very same spell back into the ritualistic nature of the inking of the skin. This way dark mark was transformed into a tattoo of a viper that curled down the woman's whole left arm in a beautiful work of art. 

Even Sirius got a tattoo on his shoulder, a white lily and hoof prints that seemed to mean more to him than either her or Bella understood, but they accepted that it most likely had to do with the Potters and let him have his space.

That was how 'Belladonna' and Sirius were then introduced to the rest of the group.

**_Severus,_ **

**_So you are not surprised, I have acquired two new companions. One is Sirius Black- the newly acquitted Lord Black- and the other is Belladonna Eden Black, who happens to be a long-lost cousin of Sirius._ **

**_I just call her Bella._ **

**_They're both wonderful and despite the team's trust issues, it's quite wonderful. Sirius is making quite the assistant negotiator._ **

**_I hope that there is no bad blood still remaining between you two, as he told me that he was willing to be respectful of you. Maybe you could come down for the summer? We might be sent to the tomb of a legendary potion master…_ **

**_Teaching isn't too stressful, is it?_ **

**_I could always send the twins a letter to set a few students straight if you needed it._ **

**_Spring._ **

  
  


**_Spring,_ **

**_The Weasley twins seem less chaotic than usual lately and have stopped pranking around the dungeons entirely. Now that I know for certain this change was your doing, I wish you my gratitude._ **

**_As for the youngest Weasley- will you tell Bill that she tried to use a love potion on a Slytherin boy so I don't have to? She will drive me (or my Lord) to murder, I swear._ **

**_I will… consider making the trip over the summer._ **

**_As for your new friends, all I have to ask is this- are they still..._ ** _**mad** _ **_?_ **

**_Severus._ **

  
  


**_Sev,_ **

**_They are not as mad as they were._ **

**_For proof, there are a few pictures inside- Sirius looking silly with colored skin from a ritual we did, Bella playing with the village children, Bella and Maria slow dancing, all of them sitting around a fire laughing, and Bill dueling with Sirius..._ **

**_I thought maybe these could be a present to Miss Malfoy for her upcoming birthday, as Bella wanted her to know they were safe._ **

**_Bill heard about the love potion incident from the twins and sent the girl a howler, not to worry._ **

**_How did you like the potion gloves I sent for Yule? I never got a response, with being lost in a jungle (thank Mother I didn't have to see Mrs. Weasley this year), but I did enjoy your present._ **

**_I had the very wonderful Lapis Lazuli stones made into beads and earrings, some of which I've had braided into my hair and some of which I traded for a lovely gold hairpin that can turn into a sword or dagger should I need._ **

**_Many warm wishes,_ **

**_Spring_ **

  
  


**_Spring,_ **

**_The potion gloves are very much my favorite item and I will find out where you got them from eventually._ **

**_The howler was enjoyable and I will have to get Bill something for the entertainment. I have never seen a howler so composed and yet loud. The combination was terrifying for the girl and most amusing for everyone else._ **

**_Narcissa wished me to pay you her respects, as she can be relieved in not having to grieve over her sister._ **

**_In news, my Lord revealed himself to me. As for his plans, they seem to hinge upon a child that I know not of where they are…_ **

**_Too many people, in my opinion, are looking for Harry Potter._ **

**_Severus._ **

  
  


**_Sev,_ **

**_I feel as if wishing them luck in trying to find the Potter heir would be somewhat bad taste..._ **

**_But good luck to them anyway :P_ **

**_Spring_ **

**Somewhere near Stonehenge**

The next humans to come to her were two older women, crones, with vervain and hazel around their necks. They bowed to her, causing the others around them to look at them strangely in the small muggle bookstore. 

Spring just nodded back, amused.

“May we speak to you?” They clutched at each other like lifelines. She waved them back between the shelves, eyes boring into them until they spoke. “We need a favor. Our daughter seeks to join a man who will ruin her. We want you to destroy him.”

Spring smiled, seeming to leave them unsettled. “And what will you offer?”

The woman with the shorter hair spoke up. “I would give up my sight.”

“And I would give my ability to taste.” The other chimed in.

She tilted her head, eyes narrowing. “The man, who is he? You offer things that are too precious for a normal man.” 

They exchanged looks.

“Who.  _ Is _ .  _ He _ .”

“A vampire... An old one, obsessed with our daughter.”

She shook her head.  _ Fools.  _ “That would cost more than you could give. Excuse me.” 

“My emotions!”

Spring paused, looking back.

The women both looked desperate, clutching at each other tighter than before. “The ability to feel all my love, all my hate, all my happiness,  _ everything _ .”

“Just your happiness is fine.” Her grin was vicious as she looked to the other woman. “And your sight… are you willing to pay this?”

They both nodded. 

“His name.” 

The women looked almost relieved. “Amos. Amos Elmsworth. He lives in the Manor on the hill.”

She tilted her head, watching the humans for a long moment, before nodding. With a touch of her finger, a warm feeling bloomed in her chest like a soft flower unfurling, a second touch and her eyes sharpened further. Humming a song that time had long forgotten, she made her way towards where the vampire she now held power over waited for her.

The Manor the found on the hill she’d found was large and ornate, with iron fences and a large ‘Keep Out’ sign. She scowled at the fences, but with a slight nudge of her foot, entered through them. “Cute.”

She knocked on the door lightly, smiling easily when the door was yanked open by a tall man with dark hair. “What?” His scowl was easily the biggest thing on his face.

An innocent smile on her lips and an ancient spell blocking her  _ unique  _ smell, she tilted her head. “Hello, Mr. Elmsworth. I’m here to talk to you about the way you’ve been harassing a young woman I know. Won’t you let me in?”

The man grinned darkly, opening the door and waving her in. 

She bowed her head slightly, walking in. But before she could get four steps into the hallway, the door slammed shut and she was pushed against a pillar with fangs in her neck. Waiting for a second until he’d taken a good amount of her blood, she pushed him off her. “Amos Elmsworth, sit down.”

With a stunned look, the man sat down where he was standing.

Pushing herself off the pillar, she ran a hand through her hair and straightened her shirt. “You can come out. I know you’re there.”

After a second, vampires were surrounding her and the man, all different ages. A young girl stepped forward. “What did you do to him?”

“You're the leader?” When the girl nodded, she bowed her head slightly. “Dreadful I had to make your acquaintance this way, but I have a deal  _ and _ I’ve been paid. Mr. Elmsworth here isn’t going to be existing for much longer if I get my way. Now you can let me kill him and we can go our separate ways, or… I’ll leave, but he’ll starve himself until he withers away- no blood being able to fully sate him.”

The girl stepped forward, eyes narrowed. “What did you  _ do _ ?” 

Spring shrugged. “He’s the one that drank my blood… and if you’re as old as heads of clans usually are, then you know what happened.”

With a hiss, the girl pulled back violently. “Fae!”

“You know the deal. Drink or eat anything of faerie origin and nothing mortal will ever taste the same.” Her smile was curved. “Shame. So…?”

Eyes scanned the room, before resting back on her. “You may do as you please if we can go after the people that sent you.”

She shrugged. “You don’t need my permission.”

A tall brunette woman on the side looked relieved. “My Amos will not die in vain then. Thank you.”

The head vampire flinched at the words, looking at her with wide eyes. “No! No, she didn’t mean it! Please!” The woman stepped back in surprise at the leader begging.

But it was done. The words were spoken. 

Stalking forward, she took the woman’s face in her hands, studying the almost porcelain skin. “It’s too late. Now, what could I take from you, since you so  _ nicely  _ offered?” Her voice was soft. “How about… your memory. Any ability to remember the last three days of your life. Gone.”

There was silence as she stepped back.

Then the woman blinked at her. “Who are you?”

Her laugh echoed like bells off the stone walls and the other vampires flinched back. “No one darling.” With a flick of her hand, the man still sitting on the floor was gone, in his place a small red bead. “No one important.”

With a wink to the leader of the clan, she picked up the small charm and strolled out of the house.

The next morning it was in the papers that the crones were found in their house, dead, the daughter found in her apartment torn to pieces. 

Maria just gave her a blank look after she read it, putting the paper down gently and setting her chin in her hand with a small sigh. "You're keeping yourself entertained I see."

Spring hummed, not looking up from where she was reading a book she'd gotten in the bookstore the day before, and raised her tea to her lips for a long moment. When she set it down, her lips were curved in an amused smirk. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No… I guess not." The woman folded up the paper lazily, looking out the window. Her tone was soft, careful. "The bodies… they had been wearing vervain and hazel."

"So they were." 

There was a pause. “I thought-...”

Eyes sliding to the woman, she tilted her head. "Tell me, what do I smell like to you?"

Maria's eyes studied her from the edge of her vision for a second before going back to watching the passing people outside the window. "You smell a bit too much like the darkest parts of the forest... like sweet wine that’s so tempting, but has the aftertaste of poison to it- a poison that will only leave parched lips and pale skin devoid of life."

“An accurate description. Spring is more than the sweet dew on flowers and the sun, it’s the season of avalanches, hail, and tornadoes- of the dashing of hope and false niceties.” Spring tilted her head. “Why would two of the plants that I allow to grow in my season...  _ hurt  _ _me_?”

Maria stared at her. “But the stories…”

She snorted and took a sip of her tea. “It would be foolish for me to permit every one of my race to be exempt as I am, yes? It goes to remind the younger ones they are not almighty, nor perfect.”

"I think… that I will not tell Bill about this." The woman's lips curled down. "You might break his heart yet."

Her laugh was bright and made the woman look at her in surprise as she grinned brightly. "Who do you think helped me heal the bite that vampire left?"

Maria stared for a second, before her face softened into a wry smile, obviously feeling better knowing that their wizard would not be hurt by her ‘extracurricular activities’. "I had wondered if he knew… But I guess it explains why he tries his best to keep you busy."

Spring only chuckled.

_ Tries _ _ , being the operative word. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it I love casually bloodthirsty characters so friggin' much?  
> I feel as if this reflects on my character in some way...   
> Oh well. *shrugs*


	16. En·coun·ter- an unexpected or casual meeting with someone or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write here, but y'all are amazing so here's a chapter!   
> *blows a saucy kiss at my computer*

**Diagon Alley**

Narcissa Malfoy couldn’t parse out her emotions.

Her Lord was back, saner and stronger than she’d ever known him- and that was amazing- but she was concerned about her son. Even as a fourth year, Draco had been acting immature, often getting in foolish spats with the youngest Weasleys and talking of sensitive things louder than any son of hers should.

As if the boy could hear her internal thoughts, Draco scowled up at her. “Mother, may I get my robes alone? I’m old enough to not need you and father hovering!”

Lucius only looked bored, where she was feeling her heart weep at the thought of her son not needing her. Placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, as she knew she couldn’t hug him in public anymore without having him throw a fit, she smiled thinly. “Yes, you are right Dragon. Your father and I will be getting your books and will meet you back here in half an hour’s time.”

Turning with her husband to leave, her eyes caught a young girl with big green eyes and the grace of pureblood moving towards the same robe shop.

_Maybe this encounter would do well for her son. He needed more friends that were girls and not that loud Parkinson brat._

  
  


Grinning as she wove through the crowds, Bill trying to keep up with her, Spring only looked back for a second- but managed to collide with someone. Eternally grateful for the hands that had managed to shoot out to stabilize her, she smiled up at the tall man with dark eyes that she’d crashed into. “Many apologies sir, but may I hide behind you?”

“I see you Spring!”

Glancing over her shoulder to see Bill had spotted her, giggling slightly and glancing back up at the man that was still staring at her in what seemed like shock, she grinned cheekily. “It seems I’ve been spotted! A good day to you sir!” She bounded off, not noticing the hand that had just barely missed grabbing her arm.

Hiding behind a vendor’s stall, she composed herself before walking calmly into a robes shop nearby. Dipping her head in greeting to the woman at the counter, she smiled warmly. “Good morning, I need a new traveling cloak made of wool and three heavy but moveable robes. Preferably more in the style of men's fashion, as I will need to have my legs open to give as much movement as possible.”

“Of- of course, dearie” The woman guided her to a small pedestal in front of a set of mirrors, flicking her wand and then moving away, a measuring tape springing up and starting to wrap around her while a pad of paper jotted a few things down.

Looking around, she saw a blonde boy looking at her scrutinizingly and she blinked at him. “Hello.”

The boy looked curious, a sneer on his lips seeming almost out of habit. “Who are you?”

Deciding not to get frustrated with the boy’s rude manners, she just smiled. “Well… it depends, but today I think I'll be Julie Marks.” _A lovely name for one of the most horrible non-magical serial killers that had ever had the misfortune of crossing her path._

“Is that your name?” She shrugged, leaving the boy looked confused and frustrated. “You- you can’t do that!”

Tilting her head, she looked at the funny wizard. “Why not?”

“Because that’s not your name! You can’t just _be other people_!” 

Harry hummed. Obviously this boy had never learned about the fae. “And may I have your name?”

The boy’s nose seemed to rise into the air as if pulled by a string. “Draco Malfoy. Now, will you tell me your name?” Even though the frustration, she could see the curiosity in his eyes.

And yet… she was feeling in the mood for games today- hence the whole game of ‘hide and seek’ that Bill and she were playing in between shopping. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Hey! That’s _my_ name!”

She snickered. “And yet when I asked for it, you gave it to me… so isn’t it mine now?”

The grey eyes widened, a small pout turning the lips. “Well then- can I please have it back?”

_Adorable._

“You may.”

A mischievous smile was beginning to form on the boy’s lips. “And can I have your name?”

 _Cheeky and temperamental, but very cute. Yes- she’d keep this human._ “No, I don't think so. Not right now, at least.”

“Torturing the poor boy?” A finger moved out to poke her side, causing her to laugh and jerk back, messing up some of the measurements. Bill grinned toothily at her, leaning against a nearby wall. “I thought we had a deal against annoying possible friends?”

With a slight pout, she glanced at the blonde, holding out her hand. “Fine. Hello Malfoy. Call me Spring Weasley.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed, lip curling up. “You’re a _Weasley?_ What, did that horrible woman finally have an affair?”

With a smothered laugh, as she saw Bill prickle slightly at the insult to his family, she tilted her head. “And yet you respect the twins, don’t you? I hear that the two of them finally got in good with the Slytherins...” She glanced at the man next to her with a teasing smile. “Didn't I tell you that they would put those etiquette lessons to good use?”

“You-you're the one who taught them the court rules? They’re demons and now with the ally with the Slytherin King they’re _unstoppable_!” The boy looked more in awe than angry though, and he allowed a small smile to slip his mask. “But they don’t target the snakes often… so I guess they’re okay.”

Spring laughed at that, but focused on Madam Malkin, who had started talking to Bill. “-winter robes? May I ask where you are going?”

Her guardian glanced at her. “Russia. I am working there for the next while on contract and Spring has decided to come along.”

“We should write letters.” The boy looked like he’d surprised himself at his offer, quickly trying to backtrack. “I mean that I'll need _someone_ to complain about your brothers too and I’ve heard that Russia is fairly boring so-”

“Sure. I’d love to.” She nodded with a friendly smile and then stepped off the measuring platform. “When I get to the camp I’ll write to you, okay?” At his nod, she looked to Bill. “Can we go now?”

“Well, you _did_ manage to do all your shopping… so, yes, we can go see the goblins.” They both knew that they would have gone either way, but this way the redhead felt as if he had a choice in the matter.

With a grin, she started to pull him towards the door. “Bye Draco!”

**King’s Cross Station**

Talking happily with Fred and George, the boys trunks shrunken down, the three of them paused at the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ to look back at the others. Arthur was walking with Bill and Percy, catching up, but the other three were lagging behind.

Ginny’s shrill voice was whining about something as she tried to fix her hair even though it was braided back, but Ron was loud enough that she could hear him. “And Harry Potter’s going to be going to school with me this year?”

“Yes, dearie.” Molly tried to get her children in some sort of line. “Now, Albus said that he might not know how to get to the platform, so we need to help him get there and make sure you make friends with him Ron.”

“And then we’ll get married!” Ginny crowed out.

She flinched back.

_This was what the old headmaster had planned for the boy whose place she’d taken?_

Bill seemed to see her flinch and ground his teeth together. “I will have no part in this madness. Spring and I will be going to the platform. Fred, George, Percy- you’re welcome to join us.”

The three boys nodded.

“Fred and George Weasley don’t you dare leave with them! I could care less about that girl and her demon cat, but you three have to stay to make us look like a family!” Molly Weasley, it seemed, lost more and more of her subtlety every time Harry saw her.

Rolling her eyes, she just took Bill’s arm and they went through the entrance to the platform. She wasn’t in the mood for the Weasley matriarch’s antics at the moment.

...Interesting.

That was the only thing that Spring could bring herself to call the large train station hidden behind the veil of magic. The type of ‘interesting’ that people said when they had no other words to describe the things they were thinking in their brain without being rude.

Luckily, she had no type of inhibition on what she allowed herself to think. _And she thought there were a bunch of human wizards standing around a train dumbly as if it was going to sprout wings and start flying._

The whole purpose of the trip was to both see the twins and Percy off to the school, but to also get a good look at how Hogwarts did things, as when she did end up going in two years she wouldn’t have the twins or anyone to help her out of any tight spots she might find herself in.

“There’s a lot of people here.” 

Bill hummed, probably thinking the same thing. Coming back to England after being out traveling the world, going from seeing less than a hundred people a day to being smothered in the crowd was definitely not something either of them enjoyed. 

She turned to the twins with a smile though, ignoring her discomfort for the sake of her redheads. “You going to give me a hug so I can get out of here, or are you gonna make me wait until you’re on the train like all these other fools?”

Grinning, the two boys pulled her into a big hug and she giggled as they tightened their grip and swayed from side to side. “No, the horror of being away-” “From our little sister is too much to bear!” They both started fake sniffling. ““How will we survive?!”” 

“Die then.”

““Spring!”” Both boys bemoaned their fate. “How cruel-” “You are!”

Laughing brightly, she ducked their arms and started towards where Percy was talking with an older girl. Smiling up at him when he glanced at her, she opened her arms and raised her eyebrows. After a second he caved easily, taking her offer of a hug. 

“You have your quill set?”

The boy nodded and then gave her a stern look. “And you have your emergency portkey?” 

Percy had gotten so worried about her being in the icy caves of the Caucasus mountain range and gotten her an emergency portkey that was connected to him, should she need it.

She doubted she would, but just in case… “Yup!”

“Hey Spring!” 

She looked up at the blonde boy she’d met in the robes shop. “Oh! Hello, again Draco!”

The boy was followed by two aristocrats in fancy robes and she smiled hesitantly at the boy, before looking at the two adults behind him. “Lord and Lady Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Dipping her head in respect, she smiled at them. “Please, call me Spring Weasley.”

Before either of them could ask something offensive, as she saw Mr. Mafoy getting ready to do, Bill sidled over and rested his hand on her shoulder. “I see that you’ve met my ward, Lord and Lady Malfoy. I do hope that you would not let my family’s blood feud with you affect Draco’s friendship with Spring? After all, she is not truly of Weasley blood, as much as I would like to adopt her.”

“Not sure my brother would like that, but you could try.” She grinned when the man rolled his eyes.

“Indeed?” Mr. Malfoy moved forward, studying her. “And where _is_ your family, little girl?”

Spring tilted her head, smile cold. “The same muggles that taught me that my magic was worthless? For all I care, Mr. Malfoy, they are dead.” _And they would be eventually if it was any show to how bad the Summer Queen was at drawing out torture._

“Let’s stray from attacking Lord Malfoy, kiddo. He’s more breakable than you are.” The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently, both of them ignoring the elder Malfoy’s scoff. “We have an international portkey to get to if you would excuse us…” 

She gave a small smile to Draco, showing she wasn’t mad at him, and then turned away from the crowds to follow Bill.

**Hogwarts, Defense Teacher’s Quarters**

Marvolo was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

After a whole four years of radio silence about Harry Potter- other than Dumbledore’s reassurances each year that the child was being trained in a safe environment and that, no, the _boy_ wasn’t dead (which told him Dumbledore was even more in the dark about _her_ whereabouts than him), he had finally met her.

It was a less-than-great first meeting, but as he straightened his robes and made sure he looked his best, he remembered the meeting like it was yesterday and not almost two weeks ago.

~

_He had been on his way to meet with an influential Alpha of that wanted to speak to him about his work on repealing the dark creature bans from the pulling of other people’s strings- but as he’d been moving through the crowd towards Knockturn Alley, a small figure had crashed into him, the only thing keeping both him and the other’s lithe frame from both toppling over his fast reflexes. Scowling down at the girl that had dared to crash into him, long wavy raven hair obscuring her features, he was about to growl out some insult when-_

_Green eyes, the color of the finest emeralds he’d ever seen had blinked up at him, a smile like honey offered up so carelessly. “Many apologies sir, but may I hide behind you?” The bell-like voice rung out and he-_

_Wait._

_Hide behind him?_

_Something tightened uncomfortably in the chest of the body he was still somewhat unused to. Was the girl- the missing angel he’d been so searching for- in_ _danger_ _?_

_Again, before he could get out any words, a voice rose over the noise of the crowd. “I see you Spring!” A man, long red hair tied back into a messy knot was trying to get through the crowd and he waited for the girl to be scared so he could swoop in and save her-_

_But she just giggled, the sound like chimes in the wind, those vibrant green eyes darting back up to him as her lips twisted into something mischievous. “It seems I’ve been spotted!”_

_What?_

_Was this a… game?_

_“A good day to you sir!” The girl seemed to bound off, his hand reaching out just a second too late, and she was gone._

_His emerald-eyed angel was once again out of his reach._

_Something dark burned in his chest, but it was quelled by the man skidding to a halt in front of him with a friendly smile. “Ah! You’re the new Defence Professor at Hogwarts, aren’t you? My brothers go to Hogwarts- I’m sure you’ve heard of them- I’m Bill Weasley.” A hand was extended to him._

_He just offered a thin smile. So his angel had been with the redheads this whole time? How did Dumbledore not know this then?_

_“_ _Marvolo Slytherin. A pleasure Mr. Weasley. I have heard that your brothers are quite… creative.”_

_“That they are.” The man grimaced, then blinked as if remembering something. “Oh- um- I saw that my ward, Spring, bumped into you? Can you maybe point in what direction she went?”_

_The smile melted away as soon as the man turned away from him, Marvolo tilting his head slightly as he watched the man disappeared into the crowd._

_So she went by ‘Spring’ did she?_

_~_

Taking a deep breath to still the way his magic was getting wound up, he smoothed out his robes and started for the Great Hall.

He would have her again within arms distance, by any means necessary.

Sitting beside Severus, he nodded to the man in greeting. “How was your summer?” Eyes lingering on the faint reddish hue to the man’s skin, he raised an eyebrow. “Go somewhere sunny?”

“I did indeed. A friend of mine was working in South America this summer and I went to visit her for a few weeks.”

Marvolo hummed, wondering at the mysterious female the man was seeing, the same one that had most likely given him those bottles of mermaid wine the other year. “Interesting.” He looked up when the first years entered, eyes looking around for the raven hair and slight frame, lips curling down when he didn’t see the Potter girl.

 _Where was she?_

Once again Albus Dumbledore looked as if he was going to break something, telling the rest of the crowd the usual tripe about Harry Potter being ‘trained in private’ and that ‘hopefully he will be here next year’.

“What a joke.” His gripe was quiet, a scowl prominent on his face. “They cannot even keep track of their supposed savior...” 

Severus gave him a long look, but a hint of a frown lingered on his face, so Marvolo only took it as the man wondering what he meant. “Indeed…”

Looking out on the students, he composed himself, shoving the disappointment to the back of his brain.

_He would get through this year just as he had last year. He was teaching and he had almost full control of the more… sane of his followers, which would let him slowly push for better laws for both Ministry and Hogwarts._

_After all, he owned a fourth of the school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A haiku for all y'all beans  
> ~  
> A fated meeting,  
> A new influential friend,  
> Fuck you Dumbledore 😊


	17. For·tu·i·tous- happening by accident or chance rather than design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ hi  
> here's a chapter ^-^

**_Spring,_ **

**_I have reason to believe that my Lord knows of your existence and your name. I know not how, but he most definitely knows what you look like. He is acting as Head of the School Board as well as the Defence Professor, as I have said before._ **

**_He seems far too interested in your existence._ **

**_Please stay safe and far away from Britain, if only for my sanity._ **

**_Severus._ **

  
  


**_Sev_ **

**_I have no intention of going back to Britain anytime soon, not with the old goat still trying to track me._ **

**_We wouldn't want to give you more grey hairs, would we?_ **

**_As for the possibility of the Dark Lord knowing what I look like… If he is a taller man with neatly-styled brown hair and dark eyes- then I am afraid he has indeed seen me._ **

**_In fact, he was the man I ran into the same day I met Draco in Diagon Alley._ **

**_Oops._ **

**_Spring._ **

****

**_Spring._ **

**_I am astounded by your brilliance and power sometimes... but this time? Mark me down as rolling my eyes at your clumsiness._ **

**_Severus._ **

  
  


The year was going fairly well for dealing with a sour Dark Lord and a prideful Light Lord in the same school.

The Weasley twins had made an alliance with all of House Slytherin (and because their 'sister' liked him, they gave him a wide berth), the two youngest Weasleys had not done anything stupid  _ yet _ , and altogether his classes were not horribly unmanageable.

And then, just when he was settling into a fairly calm year, a girl appeared in the main hall.

Spring was not one for being uncomposed. Her letters were always impeccably written in a loopy flourish, her appearance always quite put together.

Unflappable.

So to see the girl appear with a loud crack, covered in snow with mussed-up hair and a long rip in her trousers that looked to be bleeding, was a shock to his system. 

Percy Weasley was the first of the hall to react, running over to the smaller girl. "Spring? Oh, Merlin, I  _ knew  _ this trip was a bad idea! I  _ told  _ him that-"

Reaching up, the girl pressed her finger to the boy's lips. "Perc, please. It's no one's fault but my own." The girl looked deep in thought, muttering and he saw a glimpse of a journal from under her heavy cloak. Then with a loud cuss, the girl threw a small journal to the floor with a curse in what sounded like Russian. "Of course! I used the wrong verb tense! Stupid stupid  _ stupid-  _ I knew there was something I was missing!"

"Spring." Moving slowly from his seat to stand in front of the girl, Severus fixed her with a long searching look. "Answers. Now."

Sighing and scooping her notebook back up to pocket it, Spring moved to brush off the snow from her heavy cloak. "The Countess said that we could only have access to the second cave site if I could translate the riddle myself. Well, because I missed a verb tense," she glared at the floor as if it was to blame, "I was trapped under an avalanche that was apparently the cave’s defense mechanism. With everyone else safe, I used the emergency portkey because digging myself out would have been  _ boring  _ and I wanted to figure out what I'd done wrong."

"You could-" "Have died!" The twins appeared at her shoulders, frowned down at her, fussing over her as if worried mother hens. 

She smiled slightly but batted their hands away. “But I _didn’t_. Plus Winter’s snow would never hurt me like that.”

"It would have served you right you dirty dark witch!" That was the youngest Weasley boy, face red as he stood up. 

Green eyes flickered with anger, but only for a second, before a teasing smile lit her lips and she looked around as if noticing where she was for the first time. "Ah, I seem to forget myself. This is Hogwarts? It seems…  _ smaller  _ than I expected." 

Severus could feel Dumbledore's curious gaze on his back, the old man speaking up. "And who are you, young lady?"

Smirking slightly, the green eyes slid to him for a moment before the girl looked past him. "Unavailable. I have a contract with the goblins right now and we all know how much they hate wasting time, much less people not obeying contracts." 

He rolled his eyes. 

_ As if she would ever think of doing such a thing. _

"Do you need help getting back to where it was you came?" The velvety voice of the Dark Lord had him tensing slightly. "Why not sit? You do look injured…"

The twins finally noticed her leg and both started to try to get her to sit down. “You’re bleeding! Why didn’t you say you were injured- where’s Bill when you need him!” “You have to sit! What did he say about wounds, was it fabric? Percy, give me your shirt!”

Spring waved her hand, effectively summoning a powerful gust of wind to push them back. Then she glared at them with eyes the color of acid. “Shut up and take a deep breath you  _ fools _ . I am not going to bleed out. I was merely cut on a rock that was in the avalanche, but it is already cauterized and my patience is wearing  _ dangerously  _ thin.”

The twins fell silent but slowly inched closer as if they were scared she was going to melt into a puddle of green goo should they be farther away.

The girl looked back up to the head table. “Thank you for the offer sir, but I am expecting a rescue party right about-” The doors of the Hall opened, a pale-skinned vampire gliding in with a heavy fur coat around his shoulders. Spring grinned. “-now. Gideon! A sight for sore eyes!”

"Your party has sent me to fetch you, sunshine child. The leader was quite distraught with your absence, almost to the point of tears, even when I and the Countess both tried to tell him that no mere avalanche could hinder you."

Spring gave the vampire a slightly teasing smile. “Oh my, and has Maria tried to maim the Countess yet?”

“When I left she was being restrained by your…  _ uncle _ .”

With a non-committal humm, the girl nodded as if that was unsurprising. “Too bad. I was hoping to not have to gut her myself for the trouble she caused me.” Putting her cloak back on, the girl hugged the three Weasleys and muttered quiet words to each of them. Finally, she looked to him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Alas, I may give you grey hairs yet, Severus."

His smirk was fond, reaching out to rest a hand on her head. "Go and get back to your adventure and danger. I'll stick with my cauldrons, thank you very much. And should your guardian lose you yet again to the wilderness, as he seems to be good at, have him owl me."

“That was  _ one  _ time. And anyway- next time I will not be so kind as to leave such a foul tribe undisturbed!” The girl’s eyes flashed, scowling deeply.

The vampire moved to place a hand on her shoulder, nodding to him before looking down at the girl. "We should go. I do not wish my people to be at the mercy of your beast should I not bring you back sooner rather than later."

Spring grimaced and then nodded. “Right, right, we should probably go now then. Mind carrying me? Your form of travel is quicker than mine.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Grin toothy, the man swept the girl into his arms, eyes dark as he started for the door. “I knew you’d like being in my arms~”

A soft snort. “Go suck on someone else, you damn leech.” 

With a blur of shadows, the two were gone.

Severus rubbed at his face. "Is this…"

"Usual?" Percy gave him a rare smile. "Most definitely. But you'll get used to it."

“I hope not.” With a halfhearted glare, he scowled at the three Weasleys. "Go on. Get back to your seats. Your danger-magnet of a sister appearing won't keep me from docking you points."

Percy did as told, the twins giving mocking salutes as they too made their way back to the Gryffindor table.

_ However, judging by the red stare leveled on him as he sat down, he would have some explaining to do. _

**Hogwarts, Defence Professor's Office**

"You mean to tell me… you had Harry Potter writing  _ letters  _ to you.... and you said  _ nothing _ ?" Marvolo's blood was boiling at seeing the girl with the emerald eyes be  _ carried away _ like she was taunting him. 

So within reach and yet  _ not… _

Severus Snape, one of his most useful and yet not exactly all that loyal, pursed his lips. "I'm bound by the secrecy of being her godfather. I can't tell you things should I think they would put her in harm."

_ Harm?  _ He was revolted by the very  _ idea _ . "I have no plans to harm Harry… only talk to her. Make her see my view on things." His lips curled down at the thought of seeing the girl,  _ his angel _ , so ruffled as she had been this morning. And yet, even then she had been so very beautiful and powerful-  _ he was still stuck on the fact that the girl had summoned an elemental gust of wind strong enough to push back the two demon twins, much less wandlessly. _

Severus looked at him for a long moment, before nodding. “Well, either way, it’s not going to happen for a few more years.”

His lips pulled into a scowl. “What do you mean?”

“She told you and everyone else. She has a contract with the Goblins as a translator.”

Eyes narrowing, he took a deep breath and calmed his urge to rip Gringotts apart stone by stone, knowing it would be of no use. “And tell me… when does Miss Potter get  _ out  _ of this ‘contract’ she is in?”

The potions master gave him a thin smile. “Two more years, the day she turns 16.” Moving towards the door, the man who Marvolo saw as the closest thing to a friend gave him a piercing look that had him suppressing a shiver. “Know this, my Lord. I may be tied to you and I do not find fault to that, but I am also tied to her, and her bond will always come first. So should you dare act on the greedy look in your eyes even a day before she completely and utterly agrees to it, I will kill you- even it if kills me in the process.”

He was left contemplating the future as the man (who he now held deeper respect for) stalked out, black robes billowing behind him.

**_Spring_ **

**_You have officially given me my fifth gray hair._ **

**_I would wish you a good job if not for the utter exasperation I feel and the fact it would not hold meaning._ **

**_As you would probably wish to know, the Dark Lord has now found you, name and everything and is most certainly planning things for the future. Be very careful- and for Merlin’s sake, do_ ** **_not_ ** **_come back to Britain this time!_ **

**_In other words, I got an official letter from your brother- your real one. It was… nice? Maybe I am out of touch with how your kind communicates, but he threatened me six times and then thanked me once for helping you. It was a bit unnerving._ **

**_Please do not respond to my letters with anything of import as I will probably have to show my Lord them... though you may get away with passing small notes along with Draco._ **

**_Severus_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eye twitches* I write way too many obsessive characters ^-^


	18. In·hu·man- lacking human qualities of compassion and mercy; cruel and barbaric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays!  
> Happy Yule's Eve!!!!

**Russia, Caucasus Mountain Range**

Spring sat down next to Sirius, peering curiously across the table of the main hall at a scruffy man with worn clothing. “Picking up stays Siri? I came as soon as Demitri said you had a visitor.”

The man- a werewolf- across the table blinked at her. “You- you smell…”

“Strange?” She tilted her head. “Yeah. I must. Though it won’t help identify me if you’re trying to reject your wolf.”

Sirius glanced at her, before frowning at the man. “Reject your wolf? What happened Moony? Why would you do something like that?!”

Seeming to fold in on himself, the man shrugged. “I- I didn’t have anyone to-... well you were all gone. Lily, James, even Harry- Pads, I can’t find him anywhere!”

“Oh.” She connected the dots easily. “You’re Remus Lupin. Good. I was starting to think you were just part of this old man’s psychosis.” Holding out her hand, she smiled, ignoring Sirius’ squawk at her words. “One of the names I go by is Harry Potter, but please, call me Spring.”

Blinking at her, the man snarled and she felt Sirius tense next to her, ready to protect her need be, even if from his best friend. “How  _ dare  _ you joke that-”

“Itsy bitsy wolfie’s got a case of the debbie-downers?” Bella draped herself over the back on Spring’s chair, the only sign she was anything but relaxed the wand in her hand. “Awww- it’s okay wolfie- I’d be happy you put you down~”

Sirius glared at the woman. “Stuff it, woman. No one’s going to-”

Remus stood abruptly, pulling his wand out and narrowing his eyes on the woman. “Bellatrix Lestrange! But- but she’s supposed to be dead!”

Pushing Bella off her, she stood and looked at the man calmly. “Bellatrix  _ is  _ dead. This is Belladonna Eden Black, Sirius’ cousin.”

“No, it’s not!”

The shadows shifted, multiple vampires appearing around the room to block it off, sensing trouble brewing. 

Remus looked around, wide-eyed and panicked. “You-you're going to kill me, aren’t you! Sirius how could you! I trusted you! I thought you were-”

“Summer’s grace- will you not shut up?” Spring snapped, throwing a disarming charm at him and catching his wand before narrowing her eyes. “Now… are you going to talk to your damn wolf, or am I going to have to chain you up in the dungeons until the next full moon?”

Slowly the man sat down and there was a moment of pause before his eyes flashed an amber color and he immediately bared his throat. “Alpha- I- I’m sorr-”

Holding up her hand and trying not to let her temper get the best of her, she nodded. “Don’t finish that. Not unless you want me to take it as an offer to study what silver does to a werewolf when ingested.” When he immediately cut himself off, she looked to Sirius Black. “He's your responsibility, should you want to keep him. But if you do, you get to keep him out of trouble. Bella and I have an errand to run in town.”

The man nodded and the woman took her arm, guiding her away. “We’re going into town?”

“Not really. I was actually planning on exploring the fact that the vampires have a dungeon of prisoners and you might want to learn a few more interesting spells I know... but I didn’t think Sirius would approve.”

With a cackle, the woman grinned. “I knew there was a reason I stayed with you.”

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts**

Marvolo stared down at the two redheads he’d caught selling prank items to his snakes. 

Those snakes in question were standing back, watching with something akin to horror and fascination. 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?”

The twins glanced at each other, before both bowing lowly. “Oh King of Darkness… we humbly apologize for our sins.” “What would you want in payment for sparing our miserable lives?”

Against his better judgment, his lips quirked up, amused. He could see why Severus grudgingly liked these two- not to mention they were ingenious in his class, always able to win their duels through sheer trickery and cunning. 

They were… respectable.

Sitting down in an armchair and waving his hand, he watched the twins as the common room cleared. Drifting closer together, the two boys were instantly on guard, mischief replaced with suspicion. He smiled toothily. “How would you like… to join me? I could use two cunning spies like you.”

The tension seemed to lighten, the suspicion melting slightly, and the two brothers relaxed; one slinging an arm across the other, who held the first’s waist. “We already follow someone else.” “Someone that is neither light nor dark, but grey.”

Narrowing his eyes as he wondered at that- the same wording as the letter from his mysterious benefactor- he brushed it aside in trade for an idea that passed his brain. “Then how about this… I will overlook your  _ habits _ if you tell me about your sister.”

One twin smiled widely, the other’s a little more strained. “Ginny? Well, she’s the worst Gryffindor that-”

“Not that sister.” He leaned forward. “Spring. Or should I call her…Harry Potter?” 

The twins stilled, seemingly frozen.

Marvolo’s smirk was cruel. “Oh… didn’t she tell you?”

_ That would teach these two demons for hanging off his green-eyed angel. _

**The Weasley Residence**

To celebrate Percy’s graduation and her upcoming fifteenth birthday, Bill and her planned a visit to Great Britain, careful of where they were staying. Luckily Sirius, Remus, Maria, and Bella were more than welcome to stay with the curse-breaking team while they were gone, as they worked as a solid unit by now, and Sirius was well-versed in negotiation.

However, she didn’t expect that when they approached the Burrow from the portkey spot, there wasn’t a single redhead in sight.

Sharing a look of confusion with Bill, he moved to knock on the door.

“Bill!” Molly Weasley pulled the man into a tight hug. “Come in- come in!”

It was a mutual hated by now between her and Mrs. Weasley, something that had eventually prompted this. A form of silent treatment. The woman pretended as if she wasn’t there, and she allowed herself to slip into the background, hanging out with whoever the woman wasn’t lecturing.

So while Bill was greeting his Mom and the two sneering children in the main room, she ignored them for the sake of looking around, puzzled. 

_ Surely at least the twins and Percy would be home? So… where were they? _

“Where is everyone?” Bill finally voiced her question, glancing at the large enchanted clock she was studying. “The clock says they’re home...”

The three middle children’s hands were indeed pointing to ‘home’. Charlie was in Romania- near where the cruse breaking group was stationed (even if she hadn’t had time to see him yet)- Arthur was at ‘work’ and the two youngest were now whispering insults about her that she could clearly hear but ignored for Bill's sake. 

“They should be in their rooms- Now come tell me how you’re doing with that job of yours!” The woman dragged Bill off, who shot her an apologetic look.

With only a blank look to the two youngest redheads who were sneering at her still, she started for the stairs. “Come on Nox.” 

The cat padded after her, silent as the shadowy eldrich beast of a creature it was.

Slowly, with a frown on her lips, Spring approached the twin’s room. Percy was most likely working on something if he was shut away, not to mention the pranksters would be less likely to be upset at her for interrupting whatever they were doing. She knocked lightly. “Gred? Forge?”

The door opened.

Inside the doorway were two boys she almost didn’t recognize, their faces cold and eyes blank. ““Look who decided to show up.”” Two very Slytherin sneers- the same sneers that she had taught them to aid their mission in invading the House of the Snakes- were directed at her. “ _ Harry- _ ” “ _ Potter _ .”

Spring flinched back slightly, something raw and hurt opening up in her chest at the disgusted tone they took. “I-” 

“You couldn’t just have just told us? Instead-” “We had to find out from the Dark Lord  _ himself _ ?”

She didn’t try to explain herself- they wouldn’t want to know that she was keeping more secrets from them, nor hear that she wasn’t even human- instead just looking between the two boys. 

Their faces didn’t have an ounce of compassion in them.

Swallowing back the guilt that was trying to choke her, she let her own eyes and face be frozen by her father’s lingering chill, cold and indifferent. “So you found out.” Noticing a figure in her peripheral vision, she tilted her head slightly. “I assume then that was why none of you have sent a letter to me or Bill since the middle of the year? Because both Severus and Filius told me you were doing alright.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” That was Percy, frowning deeply at her as he leaned against the doorway to his room.

Her eyes were sharp, cutting, and the boy flinched slightly as he was the least versed in the masks, aside from Charlie. “Figure it out. I know you can. Think about everything I’ve ever told you, who your mom  _ worships,  _ why I can’t go around screaming that name from the rooftops.”

Percy’s eyes darkened. “How can we trust you? What else haven’t you told us?”

Nox sneezed lightly, offended at the implication that the humans had the right to know her secrets, but she just leaned down to scoop him up. “Your gifts are in the bag Bill came with.”

“What are you-”

Looking back at George, eyes like poison, she bared her teeth. “I’m sure you understand if I don’t stay with people I can’t trust. Tell Bill I will send Nox to him should I have anything for him to do.”

Then in a surge of magic that had the wards of the Burrow fluttering, she was gone.

There was the sound of pounding footsteps, Bill appearing, out of breath and wide-eyed. “Spring!?”

The twins scowled. ““That’s not her name.””

Turning with a glare, the eldest sibling snarled. “Idiots! Did you even offer her the chance to explain? Or were you instead so busy being utter _prats_ you forgot how much she’s done for you? How much she has gone through to be here?!”

“The- the core block-” Percy’s eyes widened, legs giving out as he sunk to the floor. “Dumbledore. She said Dumbledore-...”

“What about Albus?” Molly Weasley peered at the boys from the top of the stairs. “Where’s the brat?”

The three boys looked to their eldest brother, who’s eyes closed briefly, taking a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. “For the sake of all non-magical and magical beings alike, I hope she’s gone back to Romania. If not…” His voice was a grave whisper. “There might be more than just hurt feelings to worry about.”

The twins looked to their brother, whose eyes seemed to glaze over, as if seeing something in the far distance.

“I will need to leave early, alert all the tribes and packs I can.”

Molly Weasley’s voice was shrill in the tense silence. “Why? What are you going to tell all those dark creatures that's so important to leave _now_!?

Bill’s eyes fixed on the woman, more afraid than anyone in the house had ever seen the man. “I’m afraid… Spring is coming early this year.”

**Inverness, Scotland**

Spring was met with cautious eyes and respectful space, the Alpha of the Loch Ness Tribes standing at the head of his people in a stance that was tense, ready for a fight. “You have been busy, Child of the Seasons.”

“Are you going to allow me to use your stream to wash myself?” She raised one of her hands slightly, knowing she was a sight, covered in slick black blood and dragging a long spine from an inhuman creature behind her. “Or must I turn away to find another place to clean this?”

The werewolf looked at her carefully. “Will you harm any of my people?”

Her laugh was bitter. “I came here to kill something to quench my anger and I did. Your people are safe.”

Stepping aside and watching her start to drag the spine towards the river, the man dipped his head. “My gratitude for killing the beast living in the lake. It had taken many lives, but been without any way to kill it.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Spring’s voice was flat, a cat bounding to her side as she disappeared into the trees, even if her voice was still audible as it seemed to emanate from the trees themselves. “I did it to prove to myself I didn’t need  _ human connection _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Spring's come early this year~ ^-^


	19. Rec·on·cil·i·a·tion- the restoration of friendly relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ded. 💀

**Hogwarts, Defence Professor’s Office**

Marvolo looked up from his work when there was a soft knock on the doorframe of his open door, looking up to see two familiar redheads. “Demon twins. Come in.”

The Weasley boys moved as one, taking the seats before his desk.

“What can I do for the infamous twins of Gryffindor?” He leaned forward, hands clasped on the desk before him.

Glancing at each other, one of the twins clenched his jaw and looked to him as the other looked away. “We have information. You asked us about- about Spring… and at the time were both too shocked to say anything, but now…”

“Now we’re betraying her trust apparently.” The second twin wouldn’t look forward, the first twin grimacing a bit.

Marvolo smiled slightly to try to placate the boys. “I would do her no harm. I only wish to know more about her, maybe even make her see my side of… certain events.”

At this, the twins looked at each other, both seeming to relax after a tense (and silent) conversation. The first twin nodded. “Knowing her, she would be more open to your side anyways. Especially with how Dumbledore placed binds on her core when she was just a child.”

The quill in his hand snapped. 

_ The old man had done WHAT? _

“Bill was the curse breaker they brought in to save her life. She’s been with him ever since.” The second twin looked a bit to the side again, seeming more serious than he’d ever seen the Weasley twins. “And now… because of us… she’s gone.”

“Gone?” He could tell his voice had a dangerous edge to it, but he didn’t care, his fingers twitching for his wand at the thought of the girl being  _ gone. _ “Explain.”

Again the two boys shared that look- the one that held whole conversations in a single glance. “She works with Gringotts as a negotiator, so most all the tribes and clans that she comes upon treat her as if she’s some… goddess.”

“Which is fair,” the second twin gave a wan grin, “she  _ can  _ talk to plants and I’ve never seen a single animal that doesn’t love her…”

Marvolo was trying to process that, but shoved it aside to listen- he could obsess over it later.

The other twin seemed to brighten just a bit at this being mentioned, before once again falling into that melancholy. “We- Percy and us- sort of… didn’t give her the chance to explain herself and now- well- now the Scotland tribe of werewolves say that they saw her walk into the Loch Ness lake.”

“And that she didn’t come back out.”

His fingers clenched.

“Or- well- for a month, at least.” The twin speaking looked a bit disturbed at something, wrinkling his nose. “They told Bill when he went to see them that she was covered in black blood… or ink… and she was carrying a spine as long as a fully grown boa constrictor.”

Marvolo had heard about the Loch Ness monster- the man-eating creature that was legend to muggles but was a horror story to wizards. Leaning back in his chair, he frowned deeply. “Where is this going?”

“She killed a manticore last week.” 

“In Greece.” The other twin nodded, before sighing. “We want to write a letter to have Severus send her, but he said to go to you and explain.”

He nodded slowly. “Write it. I would like to read it before it is sent.”

**_Spring_ ** **,**

**We’re really sorry that we were being childish and wouldn’t listen to you.**

**_We also hope that you’re not hurt, as you’re not even old enough to be without supervision!_ **

**Bill is really worried and even asked if you would accept coming back safe as his boon.**

**_Like really really really worried. And he thinks that you’re going to start a world war or something- it was funny for only a bit, before it got kinda annoying. And we miss you._ **

**We’re really sorry.**

**_Super-duper sorry. Sorry x2- hell- Sorry x837_ **

**So… come back?**

**_Fred_ ** **and George.**

  
  


**Spring,**

**Stop killing things for a second and make Bill quit running around like a headless chicken before Bella makes him exactly that.**

**Severus**

  
  


**Romania, Unknown Location, Dragon Preserve**

Spring moved quietly through the trees, stopping at the edge of the forest to look out across the Preserve nestled into the base of a mountain, as the dragons liked the caves. Moving forward, Nox at her side, she was only a hundred feet out of the woods when two figures barreled into her. 

The black dog licked her face, the hyena transforming into a woman with relieved eyes who pushed the dog aside and pulled Spring into her arms. “Don’t you ever do that again! We were so worried!”

Sirius transformed and joined the hug (that was more like a pile). “We missed you.”

“Spring!” And that was surely Maria, Remus, and Bill, who also joined in on crowding into her space. 

After each of them had squeezed her at least once, they pulled back and checked her over meticulously like a group of mother hens. 

Spring sighed. “I’m fine. No injuries here. I just needed a break. And to kill a few things.” She sniffed slightly. “I did also make sure to transcribe a butt-ton of scrolls so the goblins were happy with my... vacation.”

“You came back.” Bill pulled her into his arms again like she wasn’t fifteen, and instead a child still. 

She let it go, if only because it was him. “Yeah. Severus talked me into it. And… the twins helped. I guess.”  _ She was still hurt at what they had said, but she was thinking a bit clearer now. _

Maria looked at her, brushing a hand over her hair softly. “And you’re staying?”

“Yeah. I’m staying.”

When that prompted another group-hug, she just smiled and let it happen.

It was a few days later during dinner, when Bill cleared his throat and held out a letter to her. “I- uh- Severus sent this to me when I told him you were back and safe… but I’m not entirely sure what you want to do with it, as it isn’t probably the best setting or what we would  _ usually  _ do…”

Spring looked at the letter, an invitation to the Malfoy’s Yule Ball, and then handed it to Bella without looking away from Bill. “Are we going to be staying with the Weasleys?”

“Well…” Bill looked as if he was trying to find the right words. “Mom doesn’t really-…”

“She put her foot down on me coming over then.” She finished easily for him, sighing slightly. “I guessed it would happen sooner or later… Then I guess that’s fine. Bella, Sirius, Remus, and I could always either stay with the Malfoys or in one of the Black family houses. I’m sure that it’ll be fine, plus the boys could always come to visit?”

Bill seemed to brighten a bit at that. “Maybe I could stay with you too? I could convince Molly that I’m only free from work for Christmas day?”

Spring smiled wickedly. “Only if you go to the Ball with me and Bella!”

Bella cackled, leaning over the table to ruffle the redhead’s hair and grin insanely. “Wittle-bitty Weasley would get eaten alive! Are you sure we should drag him along?”

“I’ll come with!” Maria suggested, smiling and knocking shoulders with Bill, who gave the woman a look of thinly disguised relief. “I’m not one for big family gatherings back home and I know a friend who’s going to the same Gala!”

Sirius clapped his hands, looking just as excited as Bella as Remus pursed his lips, trying not to smile. “Okay! It’s settled then! We’ll all stay in the Black Family Manor!”

She just shook her head as the adults all started to jump in with ideas, as if this was some fun trip, glancing at Remus who looked equally amused.

_ Idiots. _

_ But then again… they were her idiots. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring can't stay mad at the her Weasleys long- not with how adorable they are


	20. Con·san·guin·i·ty- the fact of being descended from the same ancestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a thing, do a read- here you go  
> Because I got bored snuggling my cat and thought y'all could use an update ;}

**Black Family Manor, Unplottable (but probably in Great Britain)**

The backyard was full of shouts and giggles, the twins having started an all-out snowball war against the woman they had been eyeing with distrust just an hour before. It had started with them pelting Bella with snow, leading to a massive everyone-for-themselves war, even Percy and Remus joining in.

Spring was sitting curled up against Charlie’s side, as he’d come with them for the holidays, hot chocolate in both their hands as they watched the chaos consume the group.

Bellatrix was trying to defend herself against the twins and Bill, with (surprisingly) Percy and Maria at her side, and Sirius was off to the side wrestling with Remus in a snowbank, both of them laughing.

It ended with the twins and Bill dominating the other three, but she could tell some of the animosity and distrust had faded, the last inkling of distrust being when Bill flopped onto the woman with a faked groan and over-dramatic complaints of ‘I swooned!’ when Bella made a loud outraged noise. 

Charlie hummed, hand around her shoulders drawing her in closer. “You know we’re not dumb or blind, right? We’ve all seen pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange before...”

“Have you seen her play with children and not even blink when they came to cry on her later with some small injury? Or seen her cry herself to sleep because she herself can’t have children? Did you know that she had been basically sold into an abusive marriage and that her husband would crucio her for voicing her doubt of her insane lord’s ideals?” Spring took a long sip of her hot chocolate, not looking away from where the twins had sat down in the snow, watching in a strange sort of awe as Bella bullied Bill into letting her braid his hair while telling the twins about prank spells that were a bit more on the  _ unconventional  _ side of things. “Bellatrix Lestrange died, lost and insane in her inability to be heard and loved. Belladonna Eden Black rose from her ashes.”

Charlie was silent for a while, watching the scene in front of them before he nodded. “I can accept that.”

She smiled up at him, eyes mirthful. “Do you think I would let her stay around me if she would hurt any of you?”

“No… I suppose not.” 

They drifted back into silence, and she tucked her head against his chest once more, watching with similar chuckles as the woman in question moved to dump a pile of snow on Remus and Sirius, who had ended up making out.

As they’d been invited for both to the Yule Ball and to stay the night for Christmas the next morning- Sirius was being the ‘group dad’ and had gotten them all shrunken bags that would duel as charms to go on Spring’s bracelet, with similar necklaces for both Maria and Bella.

Sirius was making Remus be his date, Maria with Bill, and she was going with the  _ other  _ Black.

In a pale blue dress that was almost silver in the light, with hair straightened and neutral makeup, Bella looked like a different woman. Except for her need to mother Spring was still the same, fluttering around her like a butterfly and adjusting the blue bow around the middle of Spring’s dress. “You look so cute! Now do a twirl for me- okay now one more for good luck!”

“No more.” She narrowed her eyes on the woman, letting the air cool a bit around them when her glare did nothing to the woman.

Sirius stepped in. “Bells are we sure that that dress isn’t too short? It’s a bit- well- she’s only fifteen for magic’s sake!”

Maria waved the man off. “Spring can handle herself- plus those high socks and shoes are too cute with that dress to make her go change!”

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last half hour, she took Bill’s hand, pulling him to the floo. “We’re leaving. Now. I’m going to do something violent should we stay here a moment longer.”

“Wait, you were going with  _ me _ , not-”

She was already throwing down the floo powder and stepping in with Bill just following her lead. “Malfoy Manor!” 

Bill and she stepped through easily, brushing off the light soot. 

Standing there, hand on a cane with a snake’s head, was Lucius Malfoy. 

Spring curtsied while Bill bowed. “Mr. Malfoy. Please excuse us, I have to hide from the mothering of my Aunt.” Then with a slight smile, she pulled Bill away from the man and into the crowd.

“She’s going to find you eventually.” The man just looked amused, smiling at her widely even if his shoulders were a bit tense from the stares they were getting. 

With a huff, she turned to the man, wrinkling her nose in irritation. “Then you owe me a dance before she does. Knowing her I’m not going to be dancing with anyone else tonight, Winter forbid I have  _ fun _ .”

Chuckling softly, her guardian stepped back and gave a formal bow. “Princess… this dance?”

“If you can keep up, Master Goblin Friend.” Smirking at him when that started up whispers across the room, she let him spin her out into a faster-paced waltz, twirling and gliding across the dance floor like she’d taught him (and eventually his brothers) during uneventful days when the curse-breaking team had nothing to do.

He dipped her lowly, smiling widely when she giggled, lifting her into the air in an impromptu move that had her squealing. “Put me down you heathen! I didn’t teach you that!”

“I’ll save you, Princess!” Sliding to a stop next to her on the smooth floor in classy black dress shoes, Sirius Black grinned wolfishly and stole her from Bill, spinning her around and then setting her down.

Dizzy and giggling, she clutched at him until her vision stopped spinning. “Remind me to never dance with you again, Black. Go dance with your boyfriend instead.”

Remus chuckled, moving to Sirius’ side. “You okay Spring? You looked a bit pale there for a second.”

“Yes, well I’m not fond of being off the ground not of my own will.”

“Aw, darling you messed up your hair!” Bella glided over, Maria moving from her side to Bill’s, and the woman’s hands fluttered over her straightening her dress. “No matter my cousin, you shouldn’t be letting people tug you around like that! It’s not proper!”

Looking the woman in the eyes defiantly, she pulled out the second pin holding her hair up. “It’s hair, Bella. Not a huge deal.” Rolling her eyes at the woman’s gasp, she looked to the others. “You all know the emergency protocol and the address to the Manor. Should anyone… looking like my  _ brother  _ arrive, then send them my way. Are you all okay with this?”

The group all nodded, eyes amused. 

Sirius reached over to ruffle her hair, ignoring Bella’s hiss. “We’ll be okay Spring. Plus it’s Yule! Nothing horrible would happen on Yule!”

“You say that now…” With a sigh, she then looked to Bella. “Where to, warden?”

The woman grinned toothily down at her. “I was thinking maybe go see our hosts? After all, I heard you practically ran away from them… Are those proper manners?”

Scowling at the implication, she then winced.  _ She had been acting fairly human, hadn’t she? _ Trying not to sigh, she nodded and put on a mask of polite interest. “Oh- my bad. I thought that Severus was the one that invited us?” 

“Only if you wish Lucius to pout all night.” And sweeping over in his usual black robes, arms folded across his chest, was the potion master in question. His dark eyes flicked to Bella, before narrowing on her. “You look… childish.”

Bella made a clear noise of indignation. “Are you insulting my nieces' fashion of dress, Mr. Snape? The very fashion  _ I  _ chose to dress her in?” 

Dark, but amused eyes slid to the woman. “And  _ who  _ are you?”

“Belladonna Eden Black.” The woman’s chin was held high. 

“I call her Bella or Bells.” She smiled politely. “And I agree with you on the dress. I’d trade it for dueling robes any day. Though the colorful robes they had in South America were fun to wear.” 

Bella nodded in agreement. “I’m looking forward to possibly traveling to India- I’ve always wanted to wear a sari.” 

Severus hummed, obviously not invested in the discussion of clothing. “Yes, well, I look forward to beating you in the best gift for Christmas.” He smiled down at her, amused and slightly mischievous. “By the way… where is that cat of yours?”

“Nox is…” She glanced at Bella, who licked her lips in an unusual sign of discomfort. “ _ Hunting _ .” 

The nearby Romanian vampires had found the sidhe morbidly delightful, asking that it be allowed to help them hunt down a group of humans that had been trying to exterminate their tribe. She’d said yes, but she pitied the poor fools they were after. 

“He should be back by midnight though.” The sidhe was determined to be back before Yule, wanting to be with her when another seasonal year passed still stuck in the human world. 

Severus didn’t question it, even if he raised a single eyebrow, Bella shivering slightly and moving closer to her. “Spring darling, shall we get some drinks and go see the Malfoys?” 

Smiling in parting with the man, she let the woman lead her away.

A glass of bloodwine (that was more wine than blood) in Bella’s hand- she said she had acquired the taste after too many tea parties with Countess Amira- and a glass of elven wine in hers- the sweetness making her crave feywine- they made their way to where the Malfoys were sitting on a plush sofa, other figures and couples around them. 

The group seemed to still as they approached, Narcissa standing. “Miss Black and Miss…”

“You may call me Spring.” Her smile was softened slightly by the wine, but it was better than scowling the whole time and possibly offending someone. That would only make her more likely to cause unnecessary violence and Molly Weasley  _ wasn’t even here! _

“Miss Spring… Please, sit.”

Dipping her head, she followed Bella to an armchair, perching on the arm instead of finding her own seat. “I must ask you to push my rash behavior earlier from your mind, I spent the whole week with the Weasleys and seem to have forgotten where I was for a moment.” When the woman raised an eyebrow she smirked conspiratorially. “Not the younger two or the mother- they are too much for even me- but the five eldest are all extremely competent when they are not causing trouble.”

“I think that Draco has mentioned the twins… are you perchance the young lady they claim is their ‘silent partner’?”

Blinking, as she didn’t know the two were saying that, her eyes slid to where Bill and Maria were talking avidly with a family that looked to be all of Veela relations. “Perhaps…” Voice absentminded, she took a sip of the wine when the family looked over her way, wide-eyed. Slowly, she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, giggling when the wife swooned.

“Spring.” Bella’s amused voice was soft, fond. “Are you going to try to make everyone you meet fall at your feet?”

Shrugging lightly, she watched as the man and woman left their two girls with Bill and Maria, moving toward her quickly. Ignoring the others, including the Malfoys, the man bowed lowly. “What- what an honor my Lady...”

With a wide amused smile, she looked at the two Veela, tilting her head. “Call me Spring, Monsieur, Mademoiselle.”

Looked at each other, the woman curtsied. “Please, call me Apolline Delacour.”

“And call me Claudius Delacour.” The man puffed up just a bit. “French Prime Minister, Claudius Delacour.” 

“First Veela Minister. Impressive.” She hummed, nodding to the starstruck man, eyes then sliding to the woman. “And Miss… what would you  _ do  _ to have me call you by that name?”

The two immediately tensed.

Laughing slightly under her breath, she waved her hand. “Kidding. It is Yule, is it not?” Accepting the hesitant laughs, she smiled brighter. “Are those your daughters! They’re so very beautiful! But I think they will grow up to find someone that they will love them for who they are, not for their allure.”  _ And so it is said, so mote it be. _

Looking as if they would start kissing her feet, the two poised adults both started to tear up.

Alarmed and not ready for human emotions, she held up a hand. “I will take it back if you start crying, I swear- I had enough of crying about two weeks ago.” Ignoring the polite but hasty retreat the two made, she leaned back on Bella. “What is it with perfectly rational adults crying over me? First the Romanians and now the Delacours? I just loaned them my cat for Summer’s sake.”

“And you did a very nice thing for those two.” Bella’s voice was soft, a hand coming up to stroke at her hair. “Without any type of blood being spilled first.”

Spring huffed slightly but didn’t say anything.

“Excuse me, but may I have a dance?” 

Opening her eyes to see Draco holding out his hand with a grin, she nimbly slid off the arm of the chair. “Why, I would be honored sir….” 

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Hand squeezing his, she bit the corner of her lip to keep from grinning. “Emma Freeman.”

The boy gave a groan that had her smile widening despite her will. “Not  _ this  _ again! You did this last time! If you go by your actual name I won’t try to insult the Weasleys again, alright?”

“Deal.” Winking, she then pulled him towards the dance floor. “And I’m holding you to that, little dragon.”

The boy groaned again like he was dying.

Released from Draco’s clutches and then passed around by Bill, Maria, Remus, and Sirius, who used the time away from Bella to dance with her, she finally stalked back towards the woman in hopes she could have a moment of peace.

Entering the small circle of sofas and chairs, heading to where Bella was talking quietly with Narcissa, she froze when a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking back at a man in dark robes with a face she didn’t like, she narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice to a hiss. “Unhand me,  _ cretin _ .”

“Why don’t you sit next to me, sweetheart?” The man’s eyes roamed her form. “I’d be happy to share my wine with such a sweet thing like  _ you _ .”

About to let loose and just kill the man for daring to suggest such a thing, a dark and heavy presence at her side stilled her hand from grabbing the obsidian knife hidden in the folds of her dress. “Darius, are you forgetting your manners?”

Like he’d been burned, she was released, the man paling. “Of- of course not m- Mr. Slytherin.”

Looking up curiously to the familiar man, she tilted her head slightly when his gaze settled on her. “My good tidings for your timing Mr...”

“Marvolo Slytherin.”

_ Not his real name.  _

Spring gave a short nod. “Mr. Slytherin. It seems that you were here just in time, or I would have k-” 

“Called for me!” Bella draped herself over her back. “Spring, darling, your cat is looking for you… along with an unexpected guest.”

Tension immediately draining from her, she looked up at Bella with curious eyes. “What? Who? Did they give you a name to call them?” She twisted, trying to look for the fae who had come to see her- the first visit since her brother had seen her- but the woman kept her facing the same way.

“Don’t you like surprises anymore, Spring?”

She was let go, spinning to see a familiar man walking towards her. 

His eyes were a deep and endless black, with a yellow beam of light like a candle’s flame splitting the black down the center, making him look almost  _ feline _ . When a grin spread across his face, copper hair almost looking sharp in the light, his teeth looked like that of a shark as he spread slightly clawed hands. “Did you miss me, my love?”

Spring took a few steps forward before she was running, flinging herself right at the man. “Autumn!” He caught her smaller frame easily, prying her off him and pushing her to arm's length as she grinned and tried to hug him. “You found me!”

“Unfortunately even  _ I  _ cannot ignore your call for companionship.” He gave her a teasing scowl. “So shall we sit down, or are you going to try to be  _ clingy  _ and  _ bothersome _ ?” When she pouted, Autumn gave her a look that was filled with mirth. “Did you forget I am not one for kindness? Not during this season and  _ not  _ on this day?”

“No...” She still kept her childish pout though.

The unnatural eyes rolled as her brother turned, a black cape swishing behind him as he sauntered over to an empty armchair, dressed in the finest silks and gems as he was the prince of the reigning season right now. She followed, pout easing slightly when she perched on the side of the armchair. 

“So. Tell me what you have been up to. And who you are with.”

Her eyes widened slightly, brain panicking slightly. “That over there in the silver is Bellania, the two men dancing over there are- uh- Sirian? And- um- Rem- Reman-”

“Spring.” Autumn looked so very amused, eyes seeming to flicker as if a candle dancing in the darkness. “I am not here on business. I am here to see you, to ask after your friends and your health. Mother and Father wish to know you still remember them- and they send me to make sure you hold your role without… distraction.”

Giving Autumn a long stare to which he met- opening the sibling bond- she telepathically hissed at him, insulted.《“ _D_ _ istraction _ ? I hold this role and I would  _ never  _ go back on my duty!”》

《“Mother got it in her head from something the oracle said that you were to marry a human in order to end the war. She, of course, is delighted. Father though… not so much. He is convinced you are too naive to the ways of humans still- though he admits it is mostly his and Mother’s fault for that.”》

She furrowed her eyebrows. 《“What do you mean  _ ‘naive’ _ ?”》

The man rolled his eyes and snorted slightly, the candle flame of his pupils flashing in amusement.《“Take a look around you. Just a few words, placed in the wrong order and they all think us to be under a marriage contract.”》 

Spring did as told and found Narcissa and a few other women eyeing them with those gooey eyes that the summer nymphs got when they saw her brother hunting without his shirt. On top of that, Bella grinned widely and gave her a sarcastic thumbs up. 

《“Do you see what I mean? You are not ready for this mortal world of lust and…  _ romance.” _ 》 The pronounced frown on her brother’s face and the way he mentally spit the word reminded her it was Winter’s season- her brother’s bloodthirsty side coming to play.

Licking her lips and averting her eyes to the floor- cutting the telepathic bond- she tried to keep her face from showing the way her stomach twisted painfully at the thought of her father. “And yet- this is something I will  _ not  _ change my mind on.” Looking up with cold eyes, channeling her own inner winter, she sneered. “I will  _ never  _ marry- not after what happened with- with  _ him _ .”

The group around them froze as Autumn grinned slowly, teeth looking extra sharp. “I see… Father will be pleased. Mother, however... well I would say she will not be pleased, but then again, who am I to guess at her moods?”

“Right.” She looked into each endless black orb to search for a hint of deception and then relaxed when she found none. “I hope that you don’t look like that around the boy... or has he gotten used to your ever-shifting moods?”

With a huff, the man rolled his shoulders- the cape and horrible visage melting away to reveal a cheeky smile on rosy red lips, freckles, satiny copper hair, and two eyes the color of honey. “Better?”

“Much.” She gently took the wine glass from him and took a long sip, before wrinkling her nose at Autumn. “I forgot to ask- how does this eve find your knights, brother of mine?”

A few people coughed, Narcissa’s eyebrows raising into her hairline. “Brother?!”

She just smiled at the woman. “I have a soft spot for redheads. Did you think the Weasleys are the only pseudo-family I have?”

Autumn chuckled, the sound rich and playful. “As for your question sister dearest, it’s been going quite well. My huntsman and I are on quite the run this season.” The man smirked and leaned in conspiratorially. “Just the other day we rode out to hunt a  _ windigo _ . Through Briar and Aspen got us all distracted with a smaller bounty- some imbecile whose head is now on a pike in the main room- we managed to find the beast we were sent after and brought it’s skin back to father. I think this Yule he might send you a new cloak, as his recent request is the hair of a mermaid.”

Spring made a face at her brother whose eyes were back to being dancing flames. “Remind me to send you back with a message asking for a book from the library or something-  _ hair of a mermaid... _ don’t you ever get tired of killing things Autumn?” But when he just smirked toothily at her, daring her to start that argument, she sighed. “Nevermind. We’ve had this argument before and every single time I forget that it’s pointless to try to change you.”

Lucius Malfoy leaned in with gleaming eyes. “And what is it you do, Mr…”

With a sharp grin, Autumn held out his hand to the man. “Please, call me Autumn.” 

“Lucius Malfoy, but please, call me Lucius.” The Malfoy Lord smiled politely.

Autumn only laughed, sending a wink her way- to which she buried her head in her hands. “I am a- how to say it-  _ bounty hunter _ . I am sent out with my knights to capture or kill or claim anything that is needed, but I only respond to royalty… two specific royals that would rather not be mentioned by name. However, I call them Mother and Father.”

Lucius blinked slowly.

“His occupation is being a prince.” She deadpanned, giving her brother a longsuffering look. “He is a bounty hunter by choice- and a merciless one at that. Did you  _ really  _ set out a severed head in the main room of the palace?”

Chuckling, the honey-colored eyes flashed with candlelight. “It was getting boring- all white and pristine. Father wanted it to signify clearly to Mother how unhappy he was that she wanted you married off.”

“So you beheaded someone. Stuck their head on a pike... And put it in the main room- let me remind you- the same room  _ made of entirely of marble _ ?”

“Well, the beheading happened  _ in _ the room, but yes.”

Her lip quirked up slightly in amusement. “By any chance... did you happen to have  forewarned  Mother or her people?” At the mirthful chuckle the man gave, she gave a soft huff to cover up her chuckle as she imagined her Mother's fury. “I hope, if just for the marble, that you at drained the poor man of blood before-”

“Nope!” The man crowed, looking like the cat that had eaten the canary when she shook her head slightly and took another sip of his wine. But then the man frowned. “Though the  _ boy…  _ did stay in his rooms until it was done.” 

She was glad he at least had the foresight to spare the Potter child of that violent sight. "Good. He is too young to see such things."  After a moment of leaning against her brother, she shook her head and stood. “I find myself amused and yet also a bit disappointed thinking of Mother's marble floors- and you’re not staying here a second longer if I have any say in the matter. I forgot in my absence from you that you should not be allowed around anyone under the age of eighty-three.”

The man stood, returning to the caped monster as he did. “You are going to walk me out? Make sure I don’t steal any hearts? Awww, look at you, all tender and  _ soft _ !”

Giving him a tired look, she waved her hand. “Come on brother. You have clearly reminded me that not only that you are justifiably insane, but that I did not miss you as much as I thought I would.” When they got to the doors to the outside she wrapped her soft hand into the clawed one and tugged lightly. “You do anything to anyone in this Manor this night and I swear by Mother’s wrath I will kill off every one of those knights you adore so much. Now walk with me silently and be kind enough to just let me appreciate your presence."

As the noises of the ballroom faded and they walked further into the snowy grounds, the man’s visage grew darker, his hair gleaming brighter like a flame, teeth elongating. 

And finally, he turned to her, a creature of the dark as he watched her with candle-like eyes. “The dragons send a message- one your redhead dragon whisperer would be too late in telling you- they are being taken from their homes for a  _ tournament _ . The Fake Light Lord is most likely planning to kill you off, as he has possibly been told of your arrival to the school soon.”

“I see…” She nodded slowly, before smiling. “Should my name be called into the tournament- I invite you and your knights to attend- as maybe a good show will keep you from killing innocents.”

The man dipped his head, before his eyes softened, their flames turning a softer orange. “And you will be safe? I do not like the thought of having two lords after you, as we still don’t know where the Light Lord is…”

Pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek, she squeezed his hand. “Go. Be a terror, like I know you are- but keep your chaos away from me or I will not be happy.”

With a mocking bow, the man was gone in a swirl of leaves. 

Instead of chancing an interaction with the Dark Lord again, Spring moved over to where Bill and Maria had found a set of chairs, pushing hers so she could lean against the redhead, greeting the black cat that jumped up on her lap with a tired yawn. Closing her eyes, the sidhe meowed a promise to keep her safe and she let herself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy My-state-is-shut-down-and-I'm-going-stir-crazy Month (or two)!  
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	21. Be·queath- pass (something) on or leave (something) to someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written up?  
> And I'm ignoring that I have schoolwork to do because it doesn't feel real when I'm in my pajamas :)  
> So here's another chapter

**Malfoy Manor, England**

Waking up by Bella’s side in frilly pajamas, she scoffed softly and moved to the attached bathroom, changing into her own fuzzy pajamas. Charlie had gotten her a soft onesie that looked like a dragon and it was a tradition for her to wear it on Yule whenever the weather permitted.

Bella snorted when she saw it, but didn’t try to make her change, as she was in her own pair of silken blue pajamas. “Coming? I’m sure that everyone’s up by now if it’s Yule.”

“Mmm.” Putting her hood up and yawning into her hand, she trudged after the woman. “I hate winter… so exhausting.” Spotting Remus and Sirius matching in horrible plaid pajama pants, their tops obviously switched, she ambled over to sit in between them on the floor.

“Hot chocolate?” Remus smiled and held out his cup. 

With a sappy smile, still half-asleep, she took the cup and drained half of it. Then she coughed, shoving the mug back at him. “Are you trying to _poison_ me?”

Nox hissed, climbing into her lap and eyeing the man shiftily.

“I didn’t expect you to chug it!” The man flailed slightly as Sirius burst out laughing. “It has rum in it but- but you weren’t supposed to drink so much!”

“It’s hot chocolate! Why would you trick me like that!” She frowned deeply at the man. “That was unnecessarily mean and for your betrayal, I demand you get me my own cup of hot chocolate as repayment.”

With a grimace, the man stood up. “I thought you were _nice_ on Yule?”

Bearing her teeth, Remus paled and scurried off.

“I see you have the wolf housebroken.” Severus, in full robes, moved to sit across the little circle in the smaller family room where a pile of presents was sitting under a fancy silver tree. “Are you ready to admit defeat this year?”

“A competition then?” A heavy dark presence moved past her, the Dark Lord sitting in the chair opposite her like he owned the manor, dressed in a nice set of under robes, eyes flicking to her curiously. 

Sirius snorted. “No way you’ll win Snape! Spring’s been trading all year for this!”

The dour potions master sneered at the man next to her. “So have I, _Black_.”

“It’s a… sort of competition I suppose. Both Sev and I see who can give the other person the better present. A tradition of a sort.” She knew the Dark Lord was listening to her, the explanation for him more than anyone else.

Remus returned with her hot chocolate, Bill and Maria following him. Sitting next to her, the other two sat next to him and Bella plopped down next to Sirius with a big box. A slightly insane glint in her eyes, the woman looked to her. “Who first, princess?”

“We have to wait for our hosts, Bella. It would be highly rude to start without them.” 

The woman muttered something under her breath, eyeing Severus. “Didn’t you get the memo, Snape? It’s pajamas or nothing.” Wand in hand, the man’s eyes widened and she could only guess what was about to happen, Sirius raising his hand to her eyes.

“Bella.” Her voice was tired. “It’s much too close to Yule for this. Don’t make me feed you to Nox.”

Nox purred louder if possible in her lap.

There was silence and then Sirius put his hand down.

Bella was pouting, eyes big and weepy at her. “But Springggggg he’s not wearing _pajamas_!”

With a slightly amused smile, she looked at the woman with a silent challenge. “What would you give me to change that?” The woman’s eyes immediately sharpened, crawling over to sit in front of her, studying her face like a kid on a sugar-high. “And don’t think my rates have dropped because of the season. Or that you get a discount.” 

Eyes lighting up, the woman leaned in, voice a whisper. “I offer you two names. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.”

Studying the hurt and scared woman still lying under the surface of the woman Bellatrix had become, Spring nodded. “I will accept that as payment. Are you sure about what you’re offering?” The woman nodded, eyes full of fire and vengeance. “They will be a stink bug and a dung beetle respectively- plus you can have the dung beetle if you so wish. It is more payment than I required.” 

Bella laughed, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you!”

“Mhmm.” She looked over the woman’s shoulder to where Severus was glaring at her.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Sorry- a deal’s a deal.” Snapping her fingers, the man was wearing dark green sleep pants with a silvery shirt that cut off mid-bicep. “Plus, you’re not horrible looking when you’re not trying to impersonate a brooding vampire.”

Sirius and Remus snickered, earning themselves glares from the man.

The Malfoys, who had come in when Bella and she were talking, all smiled slightly at the man’s deep scowl, seemingly amused. 

Bella pushed Remus to sit by Sirius, stealing his seat by her and summoning her box. “Who first! Who first! You’ve been so secretive all year- making me go stand outside of those strange shops as you haggled all your items!”

“Spring goes last. Whoever’s newest goes first.” Bill sent the woman a small smile, shrugging. “Tradition, sorry not sorry.”

Meeting the wine-colored eyes watching her, she smiled politely. “That would be Mr and Miss Malfoy, then Mr. Slytherin and Draco.” She looked to Mr. Malfoy. “You’re first.”

The two Malfoys got simple things for her and Sirius- as they probably didn’t know much about them- and then a bigger gift for Severus, Slytherin, Bella and each other.

The Dark Lord gave small boxes to the Malfoys, Severus, and Bella, then extended a differently shaped box to her. “For making the demon twins more manageable.”

Smiling, she took the box with a dip of her head, opening it to find a heavy gold locket that was very familiar lying in the box. Blinking down at the locket of Salazar Slytherin, she gently moved to pick it up, sure a picture of herself and the founder’s wife would be staring at her if she opened it. But instead, when she touched it, a gentle pulse of electricity ran down her arms and she sucked in a breath. 

“Spring?”

She knew that magic. Dark magic from the times of old.

Spring set the locket back in its box, caught in her own thoughts. It was a Horcrux, that she was certain of, but that reaction her own magic had to it...

“Do you not like it?”

Eyes darting up, she looked back to the locket for a long moment, before shoving the train of thought aside. “It’s beautiful…” She gave a sweet smile to the man, playing defense, not about to put the locket on. “I’ll wear it with pride... but it’s a rule of mine not to wear jewelry with my sleepwear.”

Before the man could say anything, eyes studying her, Draco moved forward, shoving a present at her. “This is from me- but Pansy may have helped me just a bit.” Chuckling, she moved to unwrap the gift- which turned out to be a silver chain bracelet. The boy smiled proudly. “It’s for all your charms!”

With a grin to Bella, Bill and the others looking elsewhere at the mention of the charms, she held out her hand. “And I will fill it with such.”

“Don’t encourage her!” Maria hissed, turning big doe eyes on her. “Spring you can’t think you’ll actually fill up the whole bracelet, right? I mean that would be kind of excessive… There are only so many- er- _charms_ in the world...”

She frowned at the woman. “I could feed my other charms to Nox if you wish, make some room.”

“Maria…” Bill shook his head. “Just- just leave it alone. It’s not bothering our lives is it?”

Bella cackled. “Depends on who you ask! I think those charms are a _gift!_ ”

“Of course _you_ would think that,” Remus muttered.

Draco looked at her. “What do they have against your charms? Are they magical? Because I’ve heard of charms that can do anything from strengthening occlumency to making the wearer immune to veritaserum.” 

With an indulgent smile to the boy, she shook her head. “They’re… something of a bad habit of mine. Don’t worry about it. It’s Bella’s turn.” 

The woman gave everyone gifts reflective of her dark humor. A book of famous werewolves in history for Remus, a flea collar for Sirius, a cursed amulet for Bill (who glared at her for six minutes after he found dark magic on it, lucky in checking first), earrings with dancing Veelas for Maria... luckily her gifts to the Malfoys were tamer. Finally, the woman turned to her with sparkling eyes, holding out two small boxes the size of her palms. “For Nox and you.”

Carefully, she looked it over for any type of magic, checking it two times before finally opening it. Peeking inside, she shut it and glared at the woman. “Really? Must you?”

“That one’s for the beast.”

With a sneer, she set the box with a pair of _eyeballs_ down, opening her own one. Inside was a small vial, familiar in its ethereal silvery magic. Looking up, she sniffed softly. “You- you got me… I-... No words can express how much this means to me.”

Bellatrix smiled, soft and fond. “I thought you would like it. And- well- no one else is going to dare take it.”

Nodding and carefully setting the small vial of faywine next to Salazar’s locket, she felt homesickness hit her, leaning over to pull the woman into a hug.

Sirius cleared his throat, throwing out a joke to distract everyone, and the present exchange continued. Sirius got people prank stuff, Remus got people mostly books, and Maria gave out small trinkets from their travels. 

Severus gave people potions and other such gifts, before huffing and holding a flat box out to her. “This might not compare to Bella’s gift, but it _will_ beat your own.”

Uncurling slowly and reaching out to take it, she glanced at him and then unwrapped it. Inside sat a cloak made of wendigo fur. Eyes wide, she looked up to the man, alarmed. “What did you trade for this? What did he take?”

“It’s not important.” Cheeks flushing, the man looked away. Staring at him, alarmed, the man finally sighed. “I spent a night with him Spring. It’s not like I gave up my _kidney_ for it.”

Letting out the breath she was holding, she shook her head. “You got off easy. My brother doesn’t usually give away things without an abnormally high price. Though I get it. It’s nice to have someone next to you while sleeping.” Spring snorted, finally reaching out to stroke the softest fur possible. “Though I wouldn’t have expected Autumn to want company…”

Bella cackled from her side, Sirius and Remus sharing looks of pain with Bill. 

Spring looked around. “What? Did I miss something? Did Nox eat someone?” 

Bella pushed her hand down when she started to count the people in the room. “Nothing, Spring. It’s nothing. Sirius just made a ridiculous face- or that might have been just his face in general- I can’t tell anymore.”

“Hey!” 

She giggled and Bill finally gave out his gifts, specifically gifts that came from both him and his brothers. Hers was a box full of prank stuff, dragon scales, scrolls on funny obscure laws, and a single charm. She looked up at Bill at finding the charm.

“It is a magical charm given to children that get lost easily. It’s tied to the parent’s blood so they know if their child is in danger and that will help find them.” There was a joking tone to it, but the redhead’s eyes were soft and fond as he watched her attach it to her new silver bracelet.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the man. “I-... Thank you.”

The group on her side of the room froze, as it was common knowledge that those words said meant the other could take something as payment, as the saying meant there was something to pay thanks for. It was a sign of the deepest trust and respect that she would say those words to him.

“Give me a hug, foolish girl.”

She did, clinging to him like a small child, feeling emotions well up in her chest that were so very _human._ “You’re more than I could ask for Bill Weasley. A true friend to me and my family.”

The weight of those words didn’t go unnoticed, the man hugging her back just as tightly for a long second before letting her go. “Okay- enough of that- you have presents to give out or Bella might just skin me.”

With a snort, she sat back down, pulling a few different charms off her bracelet and handing them out. The others took them, but her group and Severus shifted uncomfortably as they did. With a wide smile she did jazz-hands. “Merry Christmas!”

“And… how do you open them?” Sirius eyed her. “Do we _want_ to open these?”

“You say your names to them. One at a time please.” 

“Ooh! Me first!” Bella crowed, looking to her small raven charm. “Belladonna Eden Bellatrix Black.” The charm melted into a set of goblin made daggers the woman squealed over, testing their weight and admiring their shine.

“Draco Malfoy!” The bead of the fox melted into a Nimbus 2002, the boy grinning at her widely. “This is the newest on the market!”

“Sure is.” She winked. “Or I wouldn’t have got it.”

Narcissa loved her intricate hair sticks (that had a note with them saying they were dipped in poison), Lucius gaped at her when she gave him a bottle of mermaid wine, and Maria was ecstatic about the charmed necklace that would block her allure.

“Remus Lupin.” The charm of a wolf melted into a vial. The man looked to her, curious. “What is it?”

“Ancient potion used to make a werewolf into a wolf animagus.” She grinned at Severus, who looked as if he wanted desperately to get his hand on the vial, before looking back to the gaping werewolf. “It’s essentially a cure.”

Sirius had to calm the other man down, before saying, “Sirius Orion Black!” excitedly. His gift was a photo album of all the pictures of the Potters she could find. He and Remus had to excuse themselves, both fighting tears.

She looked at Bella. “I didn’t mean to make them cry…”

“It’s a good thing dearie.” The woman then waved her hand at Snape. “Go on Severus, open it!”

Looking as if it was going to bite him, the man glanced to her. “Severus Snape.” He frowned as he flipped through a battered journal before clearing his throat and standing up. “I admit defeat. Excuse me.”

Watching him walk out, Lily Potter’s journal clutched in his hands reverently, she shook her head. “He should know I don’t lose… Bill?”

“William Weasley.” 

Nothing happened.

Looking at her, amused, the man sighed. “ _Billus_ Weasley.” The charm of an anatomically correct heart melted into a simple silver band. He looked at her. “Jewelry?”

Spring smirked. “It’s like the bands that my brother gives his knights, to mark them as under his protection and protect them. And this one, in particular, would make whoever wears it a duke, the next position under the prince or princess- if I were a princess, that is.” 

Bill looked at the band, slowly setting it down. “I- I will keep it safe.”

“I’ll take it!” Bella grinned but didn’t move, the man just sending her an unamused look.

Finally, she looked to the Dark Lord, who hadn’t seemed to move his eyes off her. “Oh, did I forget yours?” Humming, she flipped through her bracelet, picking off a green snake and holding it out. “There you go.”

“I say my name?” The man’s wine-colored eyes were intent when she nodded, glancing down to the bead. “Marvolo Slytherin.” _It was lucky she wasn’t more of a tease about her knowledge._ The bead turned into a book, thick and bound in snakeskin. Looking up at her, the man raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a book. An old one.” She waved her hand at him, prompting him to open it.

A second later he looked up with wide eyes that were more red than maroon. “How… do you have this? Where did you find it?” 

Spring shrugged as if it was a pure coincidence she had Salazar Slytherin’s personal spellbook lying around. “Found it in a dusty bookshop and figured that if I was coming to Hogwarts I would find a good time to get it to you eventually, as technically it is yours by right of Lordship.”

_Even if it was given to her by the very man on his deathbed._

Bill settled a hand on her shoulder before the man could speak again. “Spring, do you have your presents for my brothers? Unless you wish to see my mother…”

Successfully distracted, she made a noise of disgust, trying to find the charm. “Yeah, one sec.” A drawing of all the different types of all the dragon scales there ever had been for Charlie, notes on some new prank ideas for the twins, a quill that could write at super-fast speeds for Percy, a muggle camera for Arthur, and a single chocolate frog for the other three. Finding the charm of a ‘W’, she held it out to Bill. “Password’s the middle of the name I never use.”

Nodding, the man kissed her forehead. “Maria and I are going to head over there but we’ll bring the others back with us when we can. Are you and Bells going to head back? I know that Siri and Remmy did already and that they’re probably going to attack you with hugs when you get back.”

Wrinkling her nose, she looked over her shoulder at the Malfoys, Slytherin, and Bella. “I think Bella wants to stay a little longer… but it’s no worry- I’ll just beat Draco at Quiddich!”

The boy perked up. “Not with this broom you won’t!”

“True- I’m pretty horrible at flying.” She smiled at Bill and Maria, hugging them both. “Try not to kill your mom. I get to do that.”

Draco then caught her wrist. “Come on! You can use my old broom- not that it’s must worse, just that I’m going to _cream_ you!”

She just smiled and let herself be dragged away, waving to the two curse-breakers.

Spring was sitting on a bench by the Quidditch pitch, watching Draco fly around enjoying the broom she’d gotten him when the bench dipped and she glanced at the Dark Lord for only a second as if his presence didn’t make her skin tingle. “Mr. Slytherin. Come to watch Draco play?”

“You’re not wearing the locket.”

Her eyes glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, not sure how this would go, as she wasn’t supposed to get involved with either Dark or Light Lords- just deal with Dumbledore.

But after a moment of studying her, his eyes widened slightly. “You’re the ‘benefactor’ aren’t you? It makes sense now- your wariness of my presence, the reaction to my present… You know about the locket, that’s why you won’t wear it.”

Feeling her nose twitch slightly at the way this man had seen through her, she moved to face him fully. “I gave you my advice concerning all your trinkets.” Then standing, she brushed herself off slightly, not sure why his presence made her want to either run or curse him. “I will not hold any remorse if you ask for it back, but giving it to me will only ensure that the fracture of your soul will be returned to you. Swiftly.” 

“And here I thought I was allowed one of my… trinkets?” Standing as well, the taller man peered down at her with a sort of lopsided grin. “Perhaps it is a gesture of trust that I am giving you-”

“You really don’t know, do you?” She pulled back slightly, eyebrows furrowing. 

He blinked. “If you’re talking about you being Harry P-”

“Not that. I knew you knew that- Severus told me a long time ago.” She waved her hand, waving that off and then turning away slightly so she could try to understand what this meant for her theory. She’d used a few moments watching Draco to dig around in her subconscious and had found the small shard of the man’s soul that had literally fused to her own… but if he was saying it was not purposeful-

_They both had done something unheard of._

_A living Horcrux, created by accident._

“And yet you walked right into the Manor of one of my most loyal with another of my inner circle on your arm… What was the use of hiding yourself from me if you come here so willingly in the end?” The man’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, looking up to see dark curiosity burning in those maroon eyes as he padded forward. “A taunt? You think you will be able to run again?”

Spring stared at the man, not exactly sure he was getting the memo. “Slytherin, you’re not making any sense. I haven’t been running from _you,_ I’m hiding from Dumbledore and the Wizarding World until I am able to build the right resources to destroy the old goat.”

Marvolo Slytherin stared at her and she at him. “But-” The man looked thrown for a loop as if everything in his brain had been hinging on the fact she was supposed to hate him.

“But then again, my kind is not really supposed to influence either Dark or Light Lord and I’m just here to exterminate the fake...” Then pulling out the box that held his locket, she set it in his hands with an amused smile, ignoring the shock of magic that went through her arm when she patted his hand gently. “So I should probably go. It was interesting.”

Then, lost in thoughts of how it would have been possible for anything to touch her soul- much less human magic- she shoved her hands in her pockets and started into the Manor to go find Bella.

Marvolo stared at his hand, unsure what had just happened.

When he’d found out that Spring, the girl that had practically taken up home in his brain for the last five or so years, had accepted the invitation he had almost thought Lucius was lying and cursed the man for daring to taunt him. 

_She wouldn’t have..._

But then as if in a dream, she had swept in like a warm summer’s breeze, seeming to enjoy the party as well as being completely comfortable in Bellatrix Lestrange’s arms. And he hadn’t been able to even move from his chair, frozen at the mere sight of the girl that had grown into a young lady giggled brightly, trying to think of some way he could approach her without every single word leaving his brain just at being in her presence.

However, that had changed when Darius Fawley had dared to lay his meaty paws on his angel’s slender wrist and he found himself reacting without thought. And when he looked down at her, already memorizing the tilt of her button nose and the way she tilted her head just slightly to the side in curiosity, he was just barely able to murmur out his name- luckily the right one- before she was distracted by something else and once again out of his grasp.

Narrowing his eyes and taking a step forward to hurt the man his angel (his _lifeline)_ had greeted so fondly, he found a hand pressed to his chest as Bellatrix shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that. Sit with me, get a drink, and leave her to make her own path.” The woman’s eyes were dangerous to make him nod slowly, joining her to return to where he’d been sitting before in the head of the small cluster.

“Why did you stop me?”

“Because as far as I know that look in your eyes when you look at Spring, I would not act so rashly.” The woman fell silent as if knowing that he would want to hear every word the girl and the auburn-haired man spoke, she gave a thumbs up to the girl when green eyes looked over before snickering softly when he gave a small breath at the girl’s words about the two being brother and sister. “And with Spring, it’s never what you expect.”

Marvolo peered at her. “You’re close to her.” 

“I like to think so. She did save me, after all.” Then with a kiss to his cheek, the woman grinned at him in a way that he remembered being more insane, telling him what he needed to know about what the girl had saved one of his _from_. 

He nodded slowly. “You seem well, Bella.”

The woman snickered, curtsying slightly. “If that’s all, my Lord, I’m going to go torture my cousin.” 

And when he waved her off, watching for a second in fascination as the woman moved to pull a man she’d previously hated into dancing with her, he almost panicked for a second at his angel’s disappearance before spotting her sitting down to lean against a redheaded man and a woman who had to be a Veela. 

Spending all night organizing his mind to keep his cool and not be an absolute mess, he still found himself almost tripping over his own feet when he first saw the girl curled up comfortably in an incredibly soft-looking outfit with little scales and a tail as if pretending she was a dragon.

And somehow he’d managed to (hopefully) not come across as too imposing or threatening, unable to do anything but watch as the girl charmed every single person in the room, sure he’d never be able to hear the sound of clinking charms without thinking of the smile she sent him when he’d gifted her the last of his Horcruxes.

But then-

“Slytherin, you’re not making any sense. I haven’t been running from _you,_ I’m hiding from Dumbledore and the Wizarding World until I am able to build the right resources to destroy the old goat.” She said this as if it was obvious, silly of him to think that she had ever been anything but on his side.

His brain froze.

_What?_

_She… was trying to destroy Dumbledore?_

_I mean, it sort of made sense- what with the man’s popularity dipping lower every year Harry Potter was not produced- but… this meant that she-_

“But then again, my kind is not really supposed to influence either Dark or Light Lord and I’m just here to exterminate the fake...” And before he could ask about that, his angel was tucking the small box he’d given her into his hands and-

The familiar pulse of warm magic that he got when in contact with any of his Horcruxes surprised him, staring at where her smaller hand was pulling away, knowing she’d said something but not understanding what it was as he was too shocked to think anything but-

_She-... she had part of his soul._

But by the time he’d collected his thoughts enough to turn around, she’d left.

And once again he was thrown in the opposite direction when thinking of the green-eyed girl. One of slowly converting her to his side instead of just stealing her away. Because as much as he wanted him to be the only person to see her or hear her voice or run his hands through her hair… 

Would it not be so much better if she came to him willingly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! And TOM!  
> My two favorite things!


	22. Be·friend- act as a friend to (someone) by offering help or support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends- I'm just going to leave this here ❤ because I'm tired and wanted to post something

**International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters,** **New York, America**

Marvolo kept the relaxed position he had been in for the last two hours or so of listening to the group of important lords and ladies arguing, even as his eyes were narrowed on where Dumbledore stood, as the old man was obviously plotting something in suggesting this ridiculous idea.

Deciding to at least try to prevent the man, he stood calmly and opened his arms, the speakers for the International Confederation of Wizards then slowly starting to cut off the outgoing sound for their panels to speak amongst themselves. 

"Lords and Ladies, I don’t believe that this tournament is any more conducive to making the political atmosphere between schools lighter than shoving the headmasters of all three in a closet and having them try to talk out why they hate each other. It is a pride contest that puts the lives of children at risk when really we should be focusing on education.” 

Albus Dumbledore's smile wavered just barely, holding up a hand from the opposite side of the Britain panel as he opposed Marvolo. Sending him a patronizing smile, he turned to the conference of wizards. “Lords and Ladies, this is not the dark ages! We’ve advanced! Imagine the excitement of the students and how lucky the winner will be! This is a stepping stone in a child's life, a possibility for the next generation to prove themselves!"

"If they don't die, that is." His voice was a sullen mutter, knowing he wouldn't win this, as none of the panels he could reach with logic were in the tournament and he knew the French and Bulgarian Ministers would be all for the chance to claim pride for their respective 'elite' schools. Not to mention that Dumbledore was the Supreme Mugwump- basically able to bend the rules as he liked.

_ What a farce. _

Dumbledore chuckled jovially as if his thought was impossible. "I will have wards and protections outfitted by Gringotts so that we know our students will be safe if you are so worried, Mr. Slytherin. I almost expect you to next tell us you are concerned about a hidden child of your own, as you seem rather worried for someone so usually unflappable."

He could tell that some groups laughed, that others did not find the joke in taste, as many of the contingents had very strong feelings about protecting their countries children that he agreed with.

Marvolo just gave a smile that was more of a grimace and sat back down lazily even though his voice still carried through the hall. "I am not hiding children, but since I know you are, tell me… where is the Golden Boy you promised Britain?"

One of the Japanese officials he quite appreciated for his dry humor (and mutual dislike of Dumbledore) stood with a thin smile. "Yes, you speak of a Dark Lord rising again soon in your country, of a boy who you are mentoring under some prophecy that has incredible powers and thought we all are watching, we have yet to see any sign of either. Where is this Harry Potter? And why has the Dark Lord Voldemort been so quiet and peaceful if he is really back?" The man pursed his lips. "We all remember the destruction and chaos Voldemort brought your country, but he was bested by Harry Potter. Shouldn't he be dead?"

"He is." There was a voice not from any contingent, but from the door where a veiled figure wearing long silver draping robes seemed to float forward as if some being above what they knew. "Voldemort is dead, replaced with an actual Dark Lord who fits the title much better."

Dumbledore looked incensed. "State your name before the Supreme Mugwump or be removed from these chambers with your lies!"

A soft laugh rang through the room, the figure seeming to turn slowly, looking around the room slowly. "I am merely a passerby- a figment of the past trying to warn the future- and as such, I have no name to give." The figure held up a finger when Dumbledore went to speak, cocking its head slightly to the side. "Albus Dumbledore… what season do you fear most?"

The old man sputtered slightly, frowning, before answering in that roundabout way of his. "I suppose Autumn, as that is the season of biting winds and evil things."

Then the figure turned slightly and he could somehow tell it was looking right at him. "And you, Marvolo Slytherin?"

"Spring." His mutter was soft, a slight frown tilting his lips and even if he knew the question was more about the weather, he couldn't get a pair of bright green eyes out of his head.

"After Winter, the next most deaths are in the Spring, and even then it isn't the natural causes of killing people off- it's themselves… Isn't that fascinating?" The silver figure stayed for a moment, silks almost seeming to sway slightly as the room was unsure of what to do with the situation. "It never seems to work, my warnings, but maybe someday someone will understand…"

Marvolo was silent longer than it took for the others to get back to arguing when the figure just drifted out, listening idly to Dumbledore call for a vote on the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament as he sighed softly.

_ Oh well. _

_ It wasn't like he had anything to lose to some stupid Tournament. _

**Paris, France**

Six months.

It had taken her six months to even find an answer to her question, ruining most of her trip to India by her inability to stop searching out an answer.

Perenelle Flamel snorted when she’d said the words ‘living Horcrux’ and turned around to put the tea on. “I thought you were supposed to know everything- be all-powerful or something? Haven’t you heard the old stories of soul bonds?” The woman turned to look at where Spring was sitting in an old chair in the Flamel’s kitchen. “Where two people are chosen by destiny to be tied together and so the first time they meet a sliver of each of their souls trade, never to be given back, tying the two in life and death?”

“I… my family never told me much about humans and their ways of expressing affection, as fey aren’t made the same way and I would never need to know such things. Or so they thought.”

The woman chuckled again. “It’s a wonder you haven’t had a boyfriend, though maybe being all over and having so many overprotective adults will do that too.” Turning to put on the tea, the woman’s reddish hair swayed as she shook her head. “Though abstinence-only goes so far. What if you get some magical infection?!”

Spring tilted her head. “Why would I get infected? Are we talking about being stabbed? Because I know healing spells to keep that from happening.”

The woman cackled, then turned to set down a mug of tea in front of her. “Oh boy. This’ll be more interesting than I thought.” Sitting down heavily, the woman raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Tell me, how do you think humans have children?”

“Aren’t they shaped? From ritual mud? And then taken to ask for life from the tree of life?”

By the time that the woman sent her back to where the team was staying in a nice hotel by the entrance to the catacombs they were working in, her head was spinning with far more things to think about than just the fact that supposedly her soul and the Dark Lord’s soul were connected.

“You okay Spring?” Bill eyed her as she sat down silently at the table in the very corner of the fancy restaurant that the goblins were treating them to, as it was her ‘sixteenth birthday’. “How did seeing the Flamels go?”

She stared at him, not sure where to start. “Perenelle explained ‘sex’ to me.” When Bill choked on the water he was drinking, she looked at her plate with a frown. “Humans are confusing and I see why Autumn told me that I knew less about you as a species that I thought. Here I was, thinking that you were given life to by the earth itself when in actuality you evolved past that to actually give life to another! The evolution she showed me is fascinating, though I still don’t understand why things to prevent conception were invented.”

Bella looked at her with an amused smile. “It’s because it feels good. But how were you born if not from your mother?”

“I was given life and powers over my season from the earth. My mother, father, and brother came at the same time as I and then we helped each other form bodies that fit our seasons.” Her head tilted to the side as she thought back to how her family had come to be. “I don’t actually think I started calling them ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ until you humans started to assign them genders, and since my brother and I were the lesser two of the seasons… it just sort of happened.”

“That-” Sirius gaped at her. “Well… that’s not what happens with humans.”

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes slightly then looked at Bella. “What did you mean when you said ‘it feels good?’ When the Potter child’s uncle tried to make me conceive it was the opposite of ‘good’. I doubt the sanity of any human that would do such a thing willingly if  _ not  _ to make a child.”

The table was still and silent until Maria spoke up softly, leaning forward. “What happened, Spring? Can you repeat that?”

“The non-magical human male supposed to be watching over my well-being when I was developing this body, he mistakenly tried to lay me with a child, though I assumed he was sick in the head as no fey has ever been able to bear a child in such a way though we do have the basic human anatomy. Fey are given life to through a ritual under the blood moon in the earth’s sanctified gardens.” She looked around the table, wondering exactly had shuttered the faces of all the ones she cared for. “I have often been asked to transfer the earth’s new life from the Mother Tree to the ritual mud, as the fey born will have my season’s blessing.”

“Spring...” Bill looked as if he was upset, knuckles white around his fork as he caught her gaze with a cold stare. “Is he- this human man- is he still alive?”

Spring blinked slightly. “He was taken to my Father’s court to be tortured for as long as he lives.”

“Good.” Sirius’s snarl was dark.

“Why? What am I missing here?” She looked to Maria and Bella, eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t understand.”

Both women looked at each other before Maria stood and waved to her with a sort of strained smile. “Why don’t we take a break and go back to order ice cream in the room while the others get a drink. I think it would best for me to explain...”

It took her a while to understand, but when she did, slowly feeling her stomach sink past where it was supposed to sit as the woman cried as she explained the meaning behind what had happened so long ago, she just brought Nox to her chest and moved to sit by the window so she could think.

Bill found her in the morning, reaching out but pausing before he touched her, stilling slightly when she looked at him with tired eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I think I am, yes.”

_ After all, now she knew what that muddy aura really meant and she would have a good reason to start collecting charms to fill up Draco’s gift. _

**King’s Cross Station**

The group had all come along to see her off to her first year of school, giving out hugs and she was treated to about six different lectures about being safe before she was being embraced by her guardian. Smiling, she patted his back and leaned in slightly more. “I’ll miss you Billus.”

“And I, you, Spring.” Something darkened in the man’s eyes as he pulled back and moved to tap the golden armband she was wearing that doubled as a portkey to Gringotts. “You activate this if you feel at all in danger or threatened and the Goblins will get me to your side sooner than you can say ‘Dumbledore’... got it?”

Harry nodded. “I understand, don’t worry.”

“And remember to use that map the twins gave you.” Sirius winked, pulling her in for another hug. “It’s dead useful.”

“Are we sure I shouldn’t go with Spring?” Bella was fretting, hands reaching out to straighten her collar again for the sixth time today. “She could have a pet hyena- Merlin knows that kids have unusual pets these days…”

Spring took her hands and smiled softly. “I’ll be fine. I’m friends with Draco, who’s going to introduce me to his friends, and the twins lettered a friend who I’m going to meet on the train. She’s apparently a seventh-year prefect.”

Bill smiled slightly, eyes worried. “That’s good. I’m sure that everyone will love you and I’m already proud, no matter what house you’re put into.” Then squeezing her shoulder, he sighed. “Get going, kiddo, before I demand the goblins revise their contract for another year.”

Taking her trunk in hand, she let him pull away before smiling brightly. “I’ll be alright. I have Nox with me!”

Then giggling at how all the adults seemed to relax at that, she picked up the black cat and set him on her shoulder, shrinking her trunk and starting to the train with the sidhe balancing easily on her shoulder like a furry parrot.

“Hey, are you Spring?”

Turning as she was about to get on the train, she saw a pretty girl with black hair and kind eyes. “You must be Cho Chang?”

Smiling brightly, the girl nodded. “Fred and George told me you were pretty, but wow- I’ve never seen eyes as green as yours!” Then waving at her, the girl started into the train, leading her down to a compartment with a bunch of other girls as she put her trunk away. “I have to walk around the train and help people get sorted, you want to tag along? I’m sure you have questions…”

“Sure- uh-” She tried to think of a question she could ask, as she already knew more about the school than Dumbledore himself did. “What’s the sorting? My guardian wouldn’t tell me.”

The girl giggled, starting to walk while explaining the sorting hat.

“A hat?” She raised an eyebrow, internally sighing in boredom

The girl nodded, sending her an amused smile. “It talks in your head and everything, which usually freaks out the younger students pretty bad. Some of them hear lies from their parents or siblings made to scare them.”

Spring wrinkled her nose at that but was about to ask another fairly standard question about Hogwarts as if she’d never been when a voice distracted her.

“Have you seen Harry Potter?” Looking around, she saw a bushy-haired girl with critical eyes opening the different compartments and bothering the people inside. The girl turned to come towards Spring before stopping and narrowing brown eyes at her. “What’re  _ you  _ looking at?”

Spring blinked. “You.” She tilted her head. “Why are you looking for Harry Pooter? Is he missing?”

The girl made a huffing sound. “It’s Harry  _ Potter,  _ not  _ Pooter _ . And yes, he’s my friend.” 

She mouthed ‘Potter’ as if it wasn’t something she knew how to pronounce before smiling at the girl as if unaffected by her rude nature. “Maybe my familiar could find him- that is if you have something of his?” She watched the girl turn red, enjoying this immensely.

“Spring!” Cho called down the aisle. “You coming?”

Turning a cheery grin to the girl, she clicked her tongue. “Perhaps later then. Looks like I have to go.”

After Cho was done with her rounds, she wandered through the train, trying to find an empty compartment or someone she knew and feeling a bit of homesickness- not for the faerie lands, but for Bill and the others.

“You lost?” 

Harry looked over to find a compartment of boys watching her. Draped in the colors of Slytherin, they all looked as if they wanted to hex her, so she just smiled sweetly to put out the message she wasn’t a threat. “Not lost, no. I just wanted to see what the train was like on this end.”

“Oh, well you should come sit with us then.” 

One of the boys waved at her with a smile that was far too sugary to be real. “You're welcome to sit down, even if just for a moment. Are you a transfer student? I haven’t seen you around.”

“I am.” Deciding she was tired of standing, she moved hesitantly to sit down in a space they made for her. “I was privately taught by my guardian until now, as I wanted to see what Hogwarts was like.”

“And what name can we put to your pretty face?” The first boy sent her a toothy smile that she got the impression was supposed to be charming but came across more shark-like than anything.

“Most people just call me Spring.” Nox jumped up onto her lap, meowing to complain about being restless. Agreeing with the sidhe silently, she moved to stroke the midnight fur. “And this is Nox.”

A boy leaned forward, his intent eyes making her bristle slightly. “What a pretty cat.”

Grabbing his wrist before he could touch the sidhe, she looked at the boy, all traces of previous shyness gone from her face. “Don’t touch him. If you do, I will not be held responsible for you losing your hand.” 

The boy blinked slowly at her, before chuckling in a way that raised Nox’s hackles. “Feisty… I like that.”

“Spring.” There, leaning on the side of the door frame cooly, was Draco Malfoy.  _ Thank the seasons.  _ The blond raised an eyebrow. “You want to sit with me? Pansy has been wanting to meet you for a while.”

Nox jumped down and she slid off the seat, her smile returning. “I thought she didn’t like me? Like I was going to poach you from her gooey eyes or something.” Laughing at the shocked look on the boy’s face, she started skipping towards the back of the train. 

The boy hurried after her. “Spring!”

When he caught up to her, she was opening a compartment, peering in at another group of Slytherins. “Well this feels like your compartment, Draco, so do you want to introduce me?”

“Right- um-” Then the boy paused, looking at her. “Wait, ‘feels’ like my compartment? What does that mean?”

“Magic tracking. When you were in my sight I could trace where you’d come from. My brother is better at it than me because he uses it so often to hunt down his prey, but I’m not horrible at it.” Then she moved to sit down in the compartment with Nox jumping up on her lap, smiling at the four new faces. “Hello. Call me Spring.”

A girl with blonde hair smiled, extending a hand to her. “Daphne Greengrass, but call me Daphne.” The girl studied her as they shook hands. “You’re a ward of Bill Weasley, right? The Goblin Friend that was at the Yule Ball?”

“You know Bill?” Spring blinked in surprise.

A girl to her side laughed a bit snidely. “She has a thing for redheads but almost never gets to be around  _ good  _ ones.”

She chuckled slightly, nodding. “Ah, then I guess you aren’t fond of the youngest redheads? Good. Then we’ll get along fine as they and I have a strong bond of mutual hate.”

“Pansy Parkinson, cut call me Pansy.” The girl grinned sharply as they shook hands.

“And call me Blaise.” A dark-skinned boy with a sharp grin held out his hand. “My Lady, it’s a pleasure and yet quite a surprise.”

Spring studied the boy, coming to the quick conclusion he must be a child of one of the vampire royalty. “Not a Lady yet, Blaise. I have yet to turn seventeen, after all, and that would be against the rules.”

He hummed softly with a wicked grin, eyes lingering curiously on the charms around her wrist. “Ah, apologies. Tell me… what are those you’re carrying on your wrist.”

“Charms. For all sorts of uses.” She shook her wrist and smiled cheerfully at the clinking sound they made, then raising her right heel slightly to shake her foot so the older charm bracelet around her ankle did the same thing. “Mostly I just like the sound they make though.”

“You give those around you a warning. How… kind.”

She shrugged. “Most don’t take it as a warning, but I suppose it could be such. I find my companion is much more useful with silence than I am.” She scratched at Nox’s ears, laughing when Blasie noticed the cat and immediately leaned away. “He doesn't usually bite, so I think you should be fine.”

“You two are strange.” Draco sat down next to her.

A hand was extended to her slowly, the last boy in the compartment smiling thinly. “Theodore Nott, but call me Theo.”

Smiling as she shook his hand, she then moved to cross her legs on the bench, Nox in her lap. “Wonderful! Now I can tell Bill I made new friends!”

Blaise snorted but didn’t say anything as the girls pulled her into a discussion about her travels and life with a team of curse breakers.

Spring grinned when after the thestral ride (which she’d started to fall asleep), they were left to walk up to the entrance to the castle that was slick with mud from a slight drizzle, the others almost slipping more than a few times and grumbling about it.

A familiar blonde cast her a glare, almost slipping. “How are you so- so unaffected by this bloody  _ mud _ ?”

Harry shrugged. “Magic.” She didn’t feel like explaining that she physically didn’t weigh enough to have gravity affect her in that way- same way she could walk on snow without a single footprint- because it would probably only confuse the boy. 

Darco snorted, flailing when he stepped wrong and she let him grab onto her arms, holding him up easily. Grey eyes looked up to her in surprise. “You’re- uh- you’re stronger than you look.”

She just hummed with an amused smile, brushing it off as nothing. “I’ve been helping out lifting heavy things with Bill and the other curse-breakers for years now.”

“Oh, okay.” The boy accepted the excuse easily. “You have to help me then. I’m  _ not  _ slipping into this mud.”

Spring chuckled and wound her arm with his. “Of course. Couldn’t let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are doing well- sleeping, eating properly, taking care of yourselves, and all the things I am currently not doing 👍  
> Stay safe!


	23. Wist·ful- having a mournful or regretful longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! Just swamped with online work!  
> <3 I hope you all are doing well!

**Hogwarts, Entrance Hall**

When the small group of Slytherins led her through the large stone halls of the ancient building, she lagged a little behind, brushing a hand against the wall and feeling it almost pulse with recognition. 

The others slowed to match her pace but didn’t say anything, probably seeing her melancholy expression. 

The founders of the old school had always been counted amongst the friends of the fey, their children considered to- if worthy- be wizards of a higher caliber than the rest. The Winter king had always been fond of Rowena Ravenclaw’s icy disposition and cool head, The Summer Queen close friends with Helga Hufflepuff and the woman’s steel backbone, her brother had favored the warlike Godric Gryffindor... and her? She had always preferred the sly, hidden smiles of Salazar Slytherin. 

Salazar had told her once that before he had met his wife- the woman he’d loved from first meeting her until the end- he had thought of asking to court her.

Spring had given him a soft smile, telling him that he would have made her very happy had he not been so in love with his wife, and from there came her access to the castle if she was ever in need.

“I wonder what he’ll look like?” A Ravenclaw girl nearby was talking to two other girls. “Maybe all pierced and tattooed? I bet he’ll have that rugged ‘bad boy vibe’, wear a leather jacket and everything!”

_ Oh Merlin, smite me down. _

Ginny’s voice echoed as she cut into the conversation, pitch a bit scratchy. “Harry’s really hot! He’s got messy black hair and I hear he’s really tall!” Then she giggled a bit hysterically. “I’ve heard he has the greenest eyes...” 

The three girls sighed.

_ What was it with these witches and acting as if she would want to have anything to do with them? Even if she was in the body of a teenager she still had the mind of a centuries-old being that had seen the rise and fall of civilizations, plus she had no attraction to whiney children that were rude and without any personality. _

Malfoy’s voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts with its sneering tone. “Must not be true then- what I heard on the train… Harry Potter hasn’t come to Hogwarts after all.”

“It’s true!” Ron jumped to his imaginary friend’s defense as if she hadn’t been staying every Yule with him for the last five years. “He’s probably just with the Headmaster!”

Spring rolled her eyes. She couldn’t wait for the boy to find out it was her that held the title of ‘The Light’s Savior’ that he’d been ranting about for so long- coming as he hated her so much.

Tuning out their bickering, she blinked when a translucent man slid over to her, floating before her with eyes wide in disbelief. “By the fates- is it really you? Have you come to grace our halls again your-”

Shooting an ice-cold glare at the Bloody Baron to stop him in his tracks, she raised a single eyebrow. “And what if I am Baron?” Seeing the man flinch, she narrowed her eyes. “And why should I speak to  _ you _ ?”

“Young Heiress-”

She held up a hand, cutting him off, her tone in the tongue of the dead laced with disgust.  **_< Salazar would be ashamed of your actions- much less Rowena- she would surely have gut you had she been alive to hear of what you had done.>_ **

The man jolted back as if slapped, before lowering his head. **_< You are right, young princess. Salazar and Rowena would be ashamed… Thank you for your candor.>_** He gave her one last haunted look, before floating away.

Running a hand through her hair at having to see the man that had murdered the daughter of her father’s favorite human, she leaned more into where Blaise had found his way to her side and ignored the eyes on her. 

When she got to the doors of the Great Hall, she stepped to the side, smiling at the Slytherins. They looked at her, Draco pursing his lips. “You’re going to stay here until the end of the sorting?”

“Yeah. But not to worry. I know one of the teachers will come to get me.” When they both nodded and continued into the hall she just closed her eyes and let herself drift into thoughts of the warm middle-eastern sun on her skin.

“Are you ready for this?”

Smiling, she let her eyes fall open to see Severus Snape was looking at her with concern lingering in the very back of his dark eyes. “Sorting done?” At his nod, she rolled her shoulders and held out an arm. “Care to escort me?”

They walked through the doors, which opened for them, walking only a few steps into the hall before the man sent her a sideways glance and left her to stand there while he approached the Head Table calmly. 

“And Harry Potter will not be-”

Snape cleared his throat, moving to stand on the dais next to the wooden stool. “I apologize for the interruption Headmaster, but I thought I would introduce someone to you. Please welcome Miss Harry James Potter, Heir Potter-Black.”

The room spun with chaos and she waited a few seconds before starting to the front to join the Potions Master. “Always with the dramatics, Uncle Severus...”

“You little attention-seeking- Just wait until Bill hears about this!” Ron stood from his place at the Gryffindor table and yelled across the hall. “He’ll surely give you up then!”

Sending a flat look at the redhead who was slowly turning red, she sighed and held up her right hand. “Mother Magic, if I am not Harry James Potter, take my magic from me where I stand... but should I be telling the truth to the ownership of  _ my name-”  _ the crowd looked a little panicked at the magical vow, even as Snape smirked, “-will you please turn Ron into a chicken?”

With a flash of light and with a squawk, there was a chicken where the redhead once stood.

There wasn’t a sound in the whole hall, as if everything just  _ froze. _

“Oh come now, do I have to do everything for myself?” She took the hat from a house-elf that had appeared as soon as she had reached the dais, sitting on the stool and putting the hat on her head, closing her eyes.  _ “Hello again Montague _ , _ you barmy old thing. It’s been ages.” _

There was a still silence before the hat burst out laughing- a dry and wheezing sound that rose through the whole hall. Then a dry voice full of humor and sarcasm echoed through her head.  _ “And I see that you have been quite busy, Miss Potter-Black-Dé Danann… are you back to stay this time?” _

Smiling fondly, she chuckled.  _ “I only came back last time to wish Salazar safe passage to the other side of the veil, but yes, I fear that this time I will be staying for a year or two. It seems that playing the Girl-Who-Lived is going to be more of a task than I thought.” _

_ “Yes… I think I will have quite the time watching Albus try to plot around you. I was almost worried for a second about the future, but I see now that everything will be fine. You should go talk to Fawkes, he does miss you quite a lot and will be ecstatic you are here- he’s also been playing a role- one of the old man’s familiar in order to try to protect the school as much he can.” _

Harry found herself frowning at the thought of Godric’s familiar being so close to the corrupt old man.  _ “I will have to give him a break. It must be suffocating- the man reeks of lemon drops even from here.” _

Again the hat chuckled out loud.  _ “It’s times like these I am glad I do not have a nose. Now, about this sorting…” _

_ “Do I need to ask? Or are you going to go through the whole thought process for me?” _

The old voice hummed, musing in her head.  _ “I would say Slytherin, but maybe that’s not the best option with Dumbledore out for your skin- Ravenclaw? You do have the brilliance for it or even the warmth for Hufflepuff… I doubt that Gryffindor would suit you much- you never were one for rushing into things- though maybe that would be best for the image you’re trying to maintain… Your thoughts?” _

She frowned, trying to think it through before just sighing.  _ “I think that I will have to say Slytherin. Even if it does provoke the old man, I would feel more comfortable in the familiar hallways and passages of my dearest friend… I do miss him dearly.” _

The hat sighed.  _ “Try to keep yourself safe, if just so the castle won’t get stormed by your brother.” _ Then a yell filled the hall. “SLYTHERIN!”

Sliding off the stool, she placed the hat gently down. “It was lovely seeing you, Montague.”

The hat chuckled, dipping its pointed head. “You as well, Heiress. Do come by for tea sometime! I have more stories to tell you yet!”

Giggling, she sent the hat a fond smile. “As you wish, you old rag.”

“Cheeky brat.” The hat grumbled, shaking its metaphorical head.

Skipping over to the Slytherin table, she sat down in an empty space next to Draco. 

The girl across from her that she recognized from the train, Daphne Greengrass, leaned forward, voice a betrayed hiss. “I thought your name was Spring!”

She smiled. “I said that was what people called me. There’s a difference.”

“But you’re Harry Potter... Why aren’t you over with the Gryffindors?” Theodor Nott then seemed to realize how rude he sounded, backtracking. “Not that- I mean- You’re a light wizard and a half-blood! You’ll be eaten alive in this house!” 

Spring wanted to laugh.  _ How sweet that thought was. Her? Getting eaten alive in the house her magic had helped create? That would be the day _ ... But instead of doing such a thing, she just shrugged. “I’ve had worse. Try living with muggles that hate magic growing up… I think my pain tolerance could outdo anyone’s here.”

The table around her stared at her.

The Headmaster cleared his throat again- looking a bit flushed- and he stood, eyes slightly dull and face looking less ‘powerful wizard’ than when she’d walked in. “And with that… let the feast begin.”

Food came to the table via house elf and she pursed her lips at the choices. “Compliments to the chief, may I trouble you for some, ah- what food do I want…” She racked her brain for something more appetizing than the bland options of the table before smiling. “Vegetable tamales? Without a ton of salt please.” The food appeared on her plate and she smiled, clapping her hands. “Wonderful!”

Draco leaned over. “What are those?”

“They’re a traditional Brazilian dish, would you like to try a bite?” She held out a small bit on her fork, smiling when Draco shrugged and ate it, chewing for a few seconds before waving his hands and breathing like he was trying to imitate a dragon. “Oh, did I mention that it might be a bit spicy?”

Blaise’s lips quirked up and he cast a cooling spell on the boy’s mouth.

“How can you eat that! It’s like fire! And it’s not even any good!” The boy frowned at her as if questioning her choices.

Spring shrugged. “It’s better than eating cooked rat.” When the table stared at her she waved her hand. “I got lost in the Amazon rainforest because of some creepy village members who wanted to use me in a ritual. But that’s a story for another day.”

Daphne snorted. “‘Harry Potter is a Gryffindor’  _ my arse _ .”

She just smiled at her food and continued eating.

Humming softly as she followed the small group of sixth years down to the dungeons, she stopped as a ghost appeared before her, the woman blinking at her before smiling softly. “So you came back, did you?”

Feeling a sad smile on her lips, she curtsied. “It seems I have.”

The ghost in the long white dress hummed, seeming to put together that her title was not known, and instead dipped her head back in respect. “Say hello to your father for me. I do miss him dearly.”

“He has always missed you in turn, my dear… try not to be a stranger.” Her smile turned into a scowl quickly. “And tell me if I need to talk Peeves into behaving.”

Helena Ravenclaw laughed, her dreary appearance seeming to brighten for a moment. “I think I would like to see that conversation, Heiress. Now be on your way, I believe you have a very impatient animal waiting for you.” With a smile, the ghost floated away.

And when she started walking again, her tune was a little happier.

**Hogwarts, Dungeons**

Severus Snape was in an  _ excellent  _ mood- even  _ if  _ his Lord had been staring at Spring all dinner.

The look on all the faces around him at the Fae Princess’ reveal was priceless and he would forever treasure the look of shock on Albus’ meddling snout.

Waiting in the middle of the Slytherin common room with his Lord, he watched as the girl practically skipped in with the group of Slytherins that led the house, before looking around expectantly. As if she’d known it would happen, a black cat ran over to the girl, meowing loudly. 

The girl with wavy black hair and emerald eyes knelt down, giving the cat more love than any other Slytherin would dare show an animal in public. “Hey pretty one, sorry I have to leave you behind- though you would have loved the walk. Oh, I heard they got a Giant Squid and he’s named Phillip! Isn’t that just marvelous? One of the Founder’s children must have put him in- Merlin knows Helga would have a fit-  _ another _ giant animal inside the castle? She’d have shut that down immediately!"

The cat sneezed at this as if laughing and the girl smiled.

“And Montague was brilliant like usual, but he did spend a lot of time sorting me when we both knew I would choose to go with Sal’s house-”

“Miss Potter.” 

The girl looked up at him with a sheepish smile, murmuring something to the cat and standing again. “Sorry, Sev- er- Professor Snape. I’m not used to being away from Nox.”

He hummed, noticing the cat that twisted to bare its teeth at him slightly. 

_ Why was it he had to remember that the beast was not really a cat? _

_ Just- please- let him forget the terrible thing. _

Trying to disguise the terror in his bones at the beast, he let his lips curl into a strained smile. “I see… And are you quite  _ done  _ talking to your cat?”

The other Slytherins laughed, thinking she would be embarrassed by his emotionless tone, the two of Slytherin’s strongest pressing closer to her, but she just grinned- this one with a hint of wry mirth hiding at the edges- and tilted her head. “Sorry Professor, were  _ you  _ wanting to tell him anything? He’s quite a good conversationalist if you know how to listen.”

Severus just shook his head politely. “I would not, Miss Potter.” Turning to his snakes, who seemed taken aback by his lack of insult for the girl, he gave his usual scowl. “I am Professor Snape, one of Slytherin’s Co-Heads of House… Slytherin is more than a family. It is a house of complete unity. You might have noticed that the other houses do not treat Slytherins as if they are more than the dirt under their shoes, so for that, I have a few rules. One, you may not visibly have issues with anyone in this house outside the walls of this dorm. Two, if you have a problem in-house, it must be solved in-house. Three, no Slytherin will walk alone, always walk in groups. Four, there is to be no foolish pranks on another member of this house unless a prank war is called, and even then the pranks must stay discreet and cunning. Five, never get caught. Six, if you are caught, do not expect me to be able to save you- the headmaster has a specific bias against Slytherins. And finally, Seven… any  _ risky _ or  _ uncouth _ behavior will be kept in your own rooms where there are  _ silencing wards _ .”

The older students chuckled amongst themselves and he saw Harry tilt her head just slightly.

_ She would have to be oblivious to see the way that the older students were already looking at her- or was that part of Human culture that the Fae Folk didn’t have? Surely she would not fall victim to- _

A seventh-year boy gave a head nod at the girl while smirking to another older student and Blaise moved closer to the girl, draping his arm around her even as the cat bared its teeth silently at the boy.

He felt something akin to relief in his chest. 

_ Yes, she’d be fine for now, at least. _

“That being said…” The room stiffened at the icy demeanor of the other man to his side- the one he could have almost forgotten was there if not for the man’s suffocating magic lazily filling the room- and his Lord moved forward to the front of the room, commanding the attention of everyone… 

Except for Spring, who was fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

His Lord’s voice turned sharper if possible, eyes narrowing on the girl who seemed not to notice. “Any such behavior that I or Professor Snape catch happening in empty classrooms or broom closets will be punished accordingly.” Then the man crossed his arms and moved back slightly to stand tensely next to him.

The Prefects were explaining the dorms to the group and Spring raised her hand slightly. 

Daphne, the girl prefect, looked a little startled but her gaze didn’t hold any malice which was surprising to him. “Yes, Miss Potter?”

Tilting her head inquisitively as if she was an owl, the girl looked at the prefect with wide green eyes. “Miss Farley, may I ask since I do not have rooms and was not fully expected, that I can have any empty room I can find?”

The Greengrass girl looked to him and he almost wanted to sigh. __

_ Bill Weasley better send him more of those rare potion texts for this… _

“Spring, the castle will surely make rooms for you, but yes, you may have whatever rooms you find that are not currently claimed.”

“Thanks, Severus- I mean… Professor!” Then with a bounce in her step, the girl ducked out of Blaise’s arm and moved to the wall with the bookshelves by the fireplace, fingers running along the texts. “Where is it- I’m going to yell at his portrait if he gave it away to someone else…. Aha!”

“What are you doing now you menace?”

Pulling out a book, the girl then flipped it open and thumbed to a specific page, before clearing her throat. She sent him a small smile then looked back to her book. “‘And with love, the springtime princess was granted entrance to her chambers once more, as the snake promised her that he would never deny the summer-eyed girl of their memories as long as his legacy lived on. And as he passed, she said five words as a solemn promise as she watched her friend leave to a place she could not reach.’” Looking up from the book, she put it back on the shelf gently. “You will never die here.”

With a loud cracking sound, the wall shook and with a slow and ominous creak, the bookshelf swung open, revealing a room of finery that was bathed in soft golden light.

“Did you just…” He brought his hand up to rub at his temples. “Spring- so help me, I _ will  _ letter Bill about you causing mayhem.”

She just spun on her heel and gave him a deadly glare, eyes blazing bright green in the dim light. “For what? Finding the barest amount of peace? Trying to feel a bit less like my heart just got carved out of my chest?” After a moment her eyes then softened from rage to something hurt and tired, the girl brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, the small glass beads on her wrist jiggling as she did. “I lost another family today, Severus. Now I am homesick for  _ two  _ families I cannot reach.”

His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. “I… I understand.” 

_ He knew how much she had sacrificed and he knew exactly how much playing a role that wasn’t meant for her was slowly killing her. _

“Then you will accept that I do not mean to hurt you with that knowledge.” And then she was gone into the rooms and the bookcase was closed again.

He doubted it would work for anyone else.

Feeling a headache coming on from all of this as the man next to him clenched his jaw, he turned to address the silent Slytherins. “Yes, well, my office doors are always open but do not expect me to be up at ridiculous hours or when I am teaching.” Spinning on his heel, he marched towards his office, shutting the door behind him and letting out his long sigh.

_ Merlin, but watching after the Potter-Fae girl would be the death of him... and that was  _ _ without _ _ the threat of his Lord’s obvious interest in her. _

**Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office**

Calling both Minerva and Severus to his office, Albus Dumbledore tried to pretend he hadn’t been ranting about how everything was going wrong to Fawkes, though Snape’s dark eyes seemed to glitter revealing that somehow he knew he had lost his cool. “Minerva, Severus, please come in, sit.”

Minerva sat, scowling, and if she was a cat her hackles would be raised. “Albus! What is this about Harry? How could you not know that he- that she was not a  _ ‘he’ _ at all!”

“It  _ is  _ quite easy to see that Potter is not male.”

Stopping his urge to curse the sneering potions master-  _ that slimy dark wizard, he should be falling at his feet begging forgiveness for hiding this from him! _ \- Albus gave a tired sigh like that of an old man. “I fear that Lily and James did this in an attempt to hide away young Harry from Tom, not that it would help any now, and as you well know I am a very busy man and I admit my shortcomings at not contacting Miss Potter sooner… But I fear she has been missorted.”

Before he could go on a tangent to stop the potions master from looking like he’d swallowed a lemon, Minerva stood up. “Albus, we both know it is against the rules for us to decide that. Now if Miss Potter decides she would like to change houses then we may resort, but even then it would have to be on the basis of bullying. If not urgent, then there is nothing to be done until she has had at least a year in her current house. You know this. Now if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Weasley has been throwing fits since Miss Potter’s sorting.” The stern woman started for the door, before pausing and glancing to Severus. “Good luck with her.”

“She knows not to cross me.”

With a half-smile, the woman dipped her head. “Then use the luck towards hoping her obvious sense of humor rubs off on you.” At the sneer the man gave her, she chuckled and left the room.

The dour man stood not a second after and also turned to leave.

“Severus.” Albus leveled him with a stern look. “I do not want your animosity towards James to cause strife towards Miss Potter.”

The man looked as if he could spit acid. “Your advice is taken into consideration, Albus.” Then turning on his heel, the man stalked off.

He let a satisfied smile stretch his face. 

Snape’s horrible personality and Tom’s dark magic would surely drive the Potter girl into his arms, and then he would fix this whole mess once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slamming fists on table*   
> Let Tom have attention! Let Tom have attention! Let Tom have attention!  
> (okay I'm done now ^-^)


	24. Con·tend- assert something as a position in an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Work in Progress, so when I have material I'll post it, but there might be pauses in between updates because I do have schoolwork to do :) Just a reminder

Reading a book, she let her magic sink into the stone floor at her feet, guiding her steps. 

A hand snatched her book out of her hands as they entered the hall and she scowled at where Draco was smirking at her, scrunching up her nose. “I was reading that.”

“Are you sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?” The boy teased, raising an eyebrow. 

With a huff, she swept her foot out to catch the back on his knees, grabbing her book and the front of the boy’s shirt before he could hit the ground. “Maybe you should rethink messing with me when I’m reading, Dray.”

He paled, hands shooting out instantly to grab her arm as if she would drop him. “Spring- Spring what are you-

Nox wove in between her feet, sitting down and narrowing its eyes at the boy. 

Slowly she pulled him back up and let go when he had his feet under him, smoothing out the front of his shirt. “I hope we learned something.” Then she started towards the Slytherin table.

Draco hurried after her. “I- I didn’t think you’d do  _ that _ !” Then he furrowed his eyebrows. “Where did you learn something like that anyway?”

Spring hummed, taking a seat at the table of the snakes. “Alpha Franklin, the head of the Egyptian werewolf clan that Bill and I come into contact with a lot. He was quite insistent that whenever I stayed with them I would train with them.” She left out the part where  _ she  _ was the one training  _ them _ , as that wasn’t important. “I’m quite adept at sword fighting it turns out.”

The boy gaped at her.

Snickering, she started to put a variety of fruits and meats on her plate. “Not to mention the multitude of other leaders that insisted I learn their clan’s fighting styles in some weird form of courting ritual.” Laughing at the way both Draco and Nott sputtered, she munched on a strawberry happily. “I was always more than happy to direct them to where Bill would defend my honor. He’s a mean dueler, not to mention how scary he can get when he thinks I'm in danger. It’s adorable.”

Blaise tilted his head. “He is the eldest, isn’t he? That would probably give him more power and magic than even the demon twins have.” 

_ That was why the boy was her favorite.  _

She smiled fondly at him. “Right in one!”

“Werewolves have courting rituals?” Looking up, she saw a girl next to Pansy looking at her in what seemed to be morbid curiosity.

Taking another bite of fruit, she hummed. “The cultures that have good laws for werewolf rights allow them to form packs, thus making their wolf counterparts stable. Then once in a stable and familiar environment, they will take on their own culture with mixes of the practices of the land they come from. The wolves in Britain are hunted and packs are outlawed, so they don’t have the stability to create their own culture.” Waving her hand, she smiled. “Long answer, but yes, most times that culture will involve the Alpha of the pack seeking out the most ideal partner to settle down with, much like the marriage contracts wizards are so fond of.”

The girl seemed to consider this. “Oh, that makes sense... Though why would they court  _ you _ ?” 

Spring smiled, leaning towards the girl conspiratorially. “To be completely honest? I have no idea what they think they see in me, but I’m not really all that good at understanding people’s motives when it comes to romance, so I usually just let Bill deal with it.”

A hand was extended to her. “Tracy Davis.”

Taking it, she smiled. “You may call me Harry Potter. Or Spring. Though I prefer Spring.”

Tracy nodded, but before she could say anything, Daphne spoke up from beside her. “You could borrow a few of the romance novels I stole from my mother if you want?”

“Many well wishes for the offer but I will have to decline.”

Both girls looked intrigued. “Really? Why not?”

Shifting slightly, she shrugged, eating a raspberry and then just giving one of the many reasons. “A childhood friend, one that I loved dearly with all my heart, one who I almost was to be married to… he died and- well- since then I’m not sure there will ever be another for me.”

All the girls nearby looked as if they had heard the words of a divine ordinance, dewy-eyed in a way that she had only seen on the summer sprites that spoke of love in such syrupy words, and suddenly she was friends with all the girls in Slytherin.

Near the end of breakfast, a shadow fell over her and she smiled at her plate. “You’re aura is quite chilly today, Professor.”

Snape snorted lightly and she turned to look at where he was crossing his arms, though his eyes were searching out if she was still upset from the night before. “You have a class with me if I am not mistaken.”

She shot the man a grin. “Yup!”

The scowl sent her way made her pause, but only for a second before she guessed his game. “You do not say  _ ‘yup’ _ ,  _ Potter _ , you say ‘yes, sir’.”

“Apologies,  _ sir _ . I would say it won’t happen again, but I don’t like lying to authority figures. I save that exclusively for Bill.” Spring grinned up at the perpetually-scowling man. “Need someone to walk with to class?”

Dark eyes glanced at her before he nodded shortly. “If it will keep you from causing mayhem, then yes, you may walk with me.”

“Okay then. Draco, Blaise, don’t cause too much trouble without me.” Smiling at the looks of amusement on the two boy’s faces, she winked. “I’ll be fine. I have Professor Snape with me!” The dark-robed man scoffed slightly, so she relented. “And Nox.”

Blaise nodded. “Don’t do anything I would do.” 

Sending him a wide smile, she threw a bright  _ ‘No promises!’ _ over her shoulder as she followed Severus out of the hall. 

It seemed that by being okay with Professor Snape, the Slytherins were okay with her-  _ as if _ she would have been disrespectful to the brilliant man. 

After a lovely class of Potions paired up with Daphne, but helping the other Slytherins around her, she walked with the group of sixth-year snakes to Defence.

“Hey,  _ Summer _ !” Ronald was planted in the hallway in front of the Defense classroom, two boys at his sides. 

She wrinkled her nose at the way that he cursed the name of her mother, hands clenching at her sides just slightly. “Ah. Ronald. I see someone accidentally changed you into a human again. Don’t they know your true form is that of a feathered creature?” 

The boy turned red. “You’re supposed to be a light wizard! Our Savior! But you’re just a dirty dark witch, a  _ snake _ .”

Sighing slightly and taking a step forward, she spread her hands in a gesture that was meant to show she had nothing in her hands, letting him think she was unarmed. “Ronald… are you so dense you think that I am anything like those stories you and your sister read obsessively? Do you think that I am  _ anyone’s  _ ‘light savior’? That I will fight a war that I do not personally know a single thing about?”

“Like I thought! You’re a dirty dark witch! A filthy bitc-”

“Do  _ not _ finish that word.” She watched as the boy’s mouth snapped shut not of his accord. “I would appreciate it if you could not speak of me in the same words that your mother yells at my guardian every time he dares do a single thing nice for me. You, Ronald Weasley, will never amount to more than a lazy  _ selfish  _ little boy.” 

_ And as it is said, so mote it be.  _

Bill would forgive her eventually... maybe.

The boy tried to yell something crass at her, but even as his mouth moved, no sound came out. His eyes widened. “What- what did you do to me?”

_ The words she’d stolen from the boy tasted like sour grapes on her tongue. _

She stalked forward, embodying the predatory grace of Winter’s howling winds, standing right in front of the taller boy and looking him in the eyes as she could chuckle darkly. “It’s called  _ magic _ , Ronald. Maybe next time you’ll think before you talk to someone much stronger than you so disrespectfully.”

As she grinned sharply for a moment and moved past the pale boy into the classroom, her one thought was:  _ Autumn would be proud. _

The Defense Professor that she knew was the Dark Lord watched her and she knew that he’d seen the whole thing, but she only smiled at him kindly as she moved to a desk in the front. “Sorry for the commotion, Professor. Ron and I had a few family issues to sort out.” 

The man hummed lightly.

The feel of the magic in the room was… familiar, inviting, and she felt something in her chest ease before smiling at where Draco took the seat next to her. “Hey Dray, could I borrow a quill? I seem to have forgotten mine when I was trying to convince Nox to let me get out of bed this morning. He’s not a morning- er-  _ cat _ .”

The boy shook his head but handed over a quill. “Yeah, sure… So, what's with the Weasleys? They seem to either love or hate you.”

“Ron and Ginny have hated me ever since I first met them.” Giving a halfhearted shrug she pulled out her charmed journal, checking what notes Bill had written her. Whistling a short tune that she’d composed to make flowers grow, she looked at where Nox jumped up on the table. “What do you think about Mesamatoeion tablets? Too much work or should I have him send me images? I think I could get them done after the translation of the warding keys- they won’t take  _ that long _ .”

Nox gave her a long stare.

“Sleep. Right. I need to sleep... Fine then, I’ll have him keep them in the queue and I’ll get them done during lunch tomor-” At the sidhe’s soft hiss, she relented. “After dinner then,  _ demon _ .”

Jolting down a quick note to Bill, the notebook glowed as the man wrote back hastily. 

Draco peered over her shoulder. “Did you make that?”

Smiling, she watched as the notebook lit up again with a teasing comment about being glad to hear from her, knowing he missed her as much as she missed him. “Technically the goblins make the charmed journals, but since they taught me to do it last time I went to visit, I spent quite a while perfecting these.” Scrawling out a couple of loopy hearts, she shut the book, smoothing her thumb over the side of the worn leather so it locked tightly.

“Could you make one for-”

The Defence Professor cleared his throat, the class of mixed Slytherins and Ravenclaws turning their attention up to the front. “I am Professor Marvolo Slytherin and today I will have you all pairing off to duel against each other so I may then test your aptitude. If you would all please stand…"

Spring moved from her seat, Nox moving to sit at her feet when she did and Theo shook his head slightly. "That’s the weirdest cat I've ever seen."

“Cat?” Blaise grinned toothily. 

“Blaise, that’s enough.” Sending the young vampire a stern look, she picked Nox up and then moved towards the front of the room, looking at where Slytherin was leaning against his desk. “Can I leave Nox with you? He’s quite overprotective.”

Blinking at her as if what she asked had been in Latin, he just nodded slightly.

“Thanks.” Setting Nox down on the desk and giving the sidhe a pointed look, she moved back over to where Draco had an eyebrow raised. Smiling at the boy, she moved next to Tracy who was facing Daphne. “So, do you think you’re up for dueling me?”

Draco tilted his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wield your wand, so that'll be interesting for me either way.”

She smiled, amused. “What makes you think I have a wand?”

Daphne looked at her with an incredulous look. “Don’t tell me I have to rethink your sorting like everyone else is doing- why don’t you have a wand?”

“Perhaps I lack the need for a focus.” When Nox sneezed, she let her lips quirk up at the thought of the different weapons that her family had fought with long before in the war between the Faelands and this realm. “And I would rather not hurt anyone today.” 

Draco just rolled his eyes, taking up his wand. “Then perhaps you shouldn’t have picked to go against the best dueler in our grade.”

Spring smiled teasingly. “Blaise isn’t my partner.”

With a huff the boy sent a jinx at her, to which she stepped to the side. Then letting her magic pool on her palms to shape a long wooden staff, she turned to the side and swung it at another spell he sent her way, sending flying across the room in an arc.

“Heads!” Laughing slightly when the boy himself turned to watch as it hit a sluggish Slytherin boy, she then slid over and when he turned back, she blew in his face slightly. “Boo.”

Toppling back, Draco looked at her with wide eyes from where he was sitting on his bum. “You- what- how-”

Holding out her hand, she smiled. “I’m not big on fighting my friends or family if I don’t have to. Autumn knows that I have enough bad memories of wars I shouldn’t remember.” When he took her hand, she pulled him up and brushed him off slightly. “The twins always tried to get me to duel them until I knocked them down, so I thought I’d work ahead of time.”

“Miss Potter.” Slytherin was looking at her with an unreadable expression. “This is Defence class. How am I supposed to teach you if you will not follow the set rules of dueling?”

_ Rules. She hated that word. _

She shrugged. “It’s more an unspoken contract between wizards that upholds the ‘rules’ that you speak of than an actual contract, so why would I?”

His lips quirked up slightly, leaning forward just a bit with his arms still crossed. “Then give me one good reason to accept that you should be exempt from participating in something that is mandated for me to teach you.”

“It’s against my family’s beliefs to fight children.”

“I assume…” The man tilted his head slightly. “That you speak of the same family that is supposed royalty and employs a man you call your ‘brother’ to hunt and slay things for a bounty?”

Spring smiled at his words, as he was looking for more information. “Autumn does not hunt children nor those that the crows like. That is the code.” For this fascinating Lord, she found herself giving out just a few more hints than she usually would about hey race, but going by his frown, he didn’t understand.

“Even if exempt from dueling, I expect you to be doing something productive.”

Nodding, she then sat down in one of the desks that had a sunbeam running across it, pulling out her journal so she could work on her translations for Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the mental image of Spring hitting a spell like it's baseball.  
> That's my shit.


End file.
